The Soldiers of the Apocalypse
by Mayhem777
Summary: With the battle nearly upon them the pilots reflect on whats most important to them and find their reason to fight *Updated At Last*
1. Part 1 The Reunion

**Gundam Wing**

**The Soldiers Of The Apocalypse**

**Update: Prologue and Part 1 are now combined because of how many people read the prologue, but not the rest of the fic. I've also been going back and re-editing/revising my previous chapters. If you notice any problems, grammar spelling, plot holes continuality issues, feel free to let me know. Also the Prologue has been completely revamped because I never liked how it originally was**

**Warnings: Adult themes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, or it's characters. I do own all original characters though.**

**Character Profiles: **

**Wu-Fei Chang- **Shortly after the Marimaea incident Wu-Fei joined the Preventers and began working alongside fellow Preventer Sally Po. In only a few years he had quickly moved up the ranks and is currently one of the highest ranked Preventers on the force. He is respected by all and looked to as a leader by many. He currently lives near the Preventers main base with Sally.

**Duo Maxwell- **After the war Duo moved from L2 and opened up a scrap metal and repair shop with his girlfriend Hilde Schbeiker. With help from Howard it became one of the most successful business in Japan in only a few months.

**Trowa Barton- **With no more reason to fight Trowa rejoined the circus with his sister Catherine Bloom. They traveled all over the world bringing in large crowds everywhere they went.

**Quatre Rababa Winner-** With the help of the Maganacs and his father's resources Quatre rebuilt his fathers business and had become a multi billionaire in only a few years. His company now is the fastest growing empire in business. He currently is dating Dorothy Catalonia.

**Zechs Marquis & Lucrenzia Noin- **After spending a year on the terra-formation project, Zechs and Noin left to rejoin the Preventers. Noin quickly became the head of intelligence while Zechs became one of the top agents in the Preventers. When not busy with their jobs they spend most of their time at the Sanq Kingdom where they visit Relena and their new brother in law Heero.

**Heero Yuy- **While the other pilots made the transition to peace, Heero still struggled with a life without war. Shortly after the Marimaea incident, Heero Yuy disappeared without saying a word. For years he scarcely made contact with anybody, occasionally he would do a job for the Preventers off the record, but other than that it was as if he had vanished from the universe. Until one day he showed up on Relena's doorstep wounded, desperate, and in need of help. Few people know exactly what happened over the next few months, but in the end, Heero walked out of it a changed and better man. He was so thankful of what she had done for him that he repaid her the only way he could, he asked her to marry him. A shocked Relena said yes and later that year they held the wedding. Heero then shocked everybody by announcing that he would run for a seat on the senate for the Sanq Kingdom.

**Authors note: I made Heero's profile intentionally vague because I'm writing a prequel fic that's going to focus on how Heero changes from the man he was to who he is now.**

**Prologue**

**Unknown part of space**

A young man walked into a room where he saw several older people seated at an elevated table.

The one at the head of the table spoke first "Kale Young, approach us."

Kale walked in front of them and dropped to one knee "My masters, to what do I owe this honor?"

"We have watched you for many years as you've trained to be the soldier you are now, we feel that you are ready to lead our armies to victory."

Kales smiled slightly and lowered his head "Thank you sir, I will not disappoint you, what shall I be given to do the councils bidding?"

"We have an army of Virgos at your command, as well as a some of our newest mobile suits, I recommend that you use those ones only as a last resort." Came a voice from the female member

"Take your subordinate Ramirez with you, he has shown great promise and I feel he'll be a very useful asset to the mission." Said another male member

Another person spoke up "Also we have many dormant Mobile doll facilities hidden throughout the region, it would be wise to reactivate them to bolster your forces.

Kale gave a slight nod "I will heed your advice, I thank you all for giving me this opportunity. With this army I will bring mankind to its knees."

The man at the head of the table stood up from his chair "Do not underestimate our enemies Kale, have patience and choose your battles wisely. We've all worked very hard to get to this point, so do not fail us."

Kale bowed slightly "I will master."

The older man gave him a nod "You are dismissed Kale, go now and bring the flames of war to our enemies.

"With pleasure." said Kale with a smile

With that he promptly turned around walked out of the room.

**End Prologue**

**The whole idea of adding this mysterious council is a set up to the eventual sequel. They wont play much of a factor in this story however they will have a huge presence later on.**

**The Soldiers Of The Apocalypse**

**Part-1 The Reunion **

**Warnings: Language, adult themes, and slight OCC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, if that's not obvious. So don't sue me, my job doesn't pay me enough. I do own all original characters though.**

**CH-1**

**New Sanq Kingdom **

**Yuy Mansion**

Heero had just finished eating breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. He decided to get it himself, instead of waiting for one of the butlers to do it. He opened the door and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Zechs Marquis, welcome back." Said Heero as he smiled and extend his hand.

Zechs shook the hand and smiled back "Heero, it's good to see you again."

"Come, lets go to the living room, I'll have one of the servants get us a drink."

Zechs nodded "Sure thing."

The two walked into the living room and sat on the couches.

"So Zechs, what brings you here, I thought you and Noin would be busy with the Preventers."

"Well I had some time off, and since I was stationed not to far from here, I decided to come visit."

Heero smiled "Well I'm glad you came over, I'm sorry that Relena's not here right now, work has been keeping her busy."

"It's okay, I'm off the rest of the week so I'll see her some other time."

"That works, so how are you and Noin doing?" Asked Heero

Zechs grinned "Well, actually that's one of the big reasons I've come down here. I wanted to tell you first… Noin and I are engaged."

Heero's eyes widened "Well it's about time, I thought you'd never ask."

"Well I've just been waiting for the right time."

"In your case I half expected the right time would be on your deathbed." Said Heero with a smile.

Zechs chuckled "Yeah yeah, anyways we're not sure on a date yet but when we do I'll let you and the others know."

"The others… it's felt like forever since I've last seen them."

"I know, last time we were all together was Relena's and yours wedding, but its to be expected, Quatre is running his fathers company, Duo is running his scrap yard business, Trowa's a huge star at the circus, and Wu-Fei runs the Preventers, we pretty much have only enough time to worry about our own lives. As sad as it may be."

"I know, it's just that I wish we could make time to see each other once in a while, I never thought I'd say this but I really miss them."

Zechs nodded "I hear you, I do too… well anyways, how have you been doing?"

"Well, I got elected as a senator for the Sanq Kingdom, so that pretty much keeps me busy most of the time, other than that I just spend time with Relena."

Zechs smiled "So I've heard, Heero the senator, I'd never thought I'd hear those words in the same sentence."

Heero chuckled slightly "Yeah me too, it's unbelievably boring, but at least I feel like I'm doing something to help change things for the better… without blowing things up first.

"You know as long as I've know you, it still surprises me how much you've changed, I'm glad your finally getting used to this whole peace thing." Said Zechs with a laugh

Heero sighed "It seems that way but it has been hard, sometimes I wonder if I'm no more used to it than the day I became a Gundam Pilot."

Zechs frowned slightly "You know that isn't true Heero, your nothing like the man you were, I mean look at yourself, you're a new man."

Heero lowered his head "Yeah I know go through the motions in this life, but in my heart, there's still a part of me longing for the thrill of combat. And no matter how hard I try to push it down, it's still there."

Zechs put a hand on his shoulder "Look Heero, your not alone in this. I guarantee you each one of us feels the same way you do. It 's impossible to deny it, fighting is what we were raised to do, what we were born to do. But you have a life now, a chance to make it anew, would you really give it all away for something like that?"

Heero thought about it for a moment "I guess I couldn't, I just wish I could get rid of it for good so that I can finally live a decent life… sorry about bringing this all up, I'm sure it's the last thing you want to hear."

"Don't apologize, it's good that you told me about this, maybe by doing that, it might make it easier to deal with," Heero gave him a simple nod Zechs looked at his watch the back to Heero "Look I have to go, I'll drop in from time to time. If you need to talk more, don't hesitate, I'll listen."

Heero smiled at him "Thanks Zechs, you're a good friend."

Zechs patted his shoulder "Hey don't mention it. Just remember, you saved my life once, the least I can do is help yours."

Zechs shook Heero's hand and started walking to the door. He stopped and turned around when he reached it.

"Hey listen, be sure to tell Relena I dropped by, but don't tell her about the engagement, I want to be the one to tell her."

Heero nodded "Okay I will, you take care of yourself."

Zechs smiled "You too buddy."

With that he opened the door and walked out of the mansion.

**End Ch 1**

**Ch-2**

**San Diego, California Circus**

Trowa took a bow with Catherine and exited the stage to the sound of thunderous applause. Catherine smiled and looked at Trowa who had a small smile on his face.

"You did great tonight Trowa."

Trowa looked at her "Well I can't take all the credit, it takes two for the act to work."

"That's true, anyways I have to go to my trailer to get ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Trowa

"I'm going on a date tonight." She said happily

Trowa looked at her sternly "Are you sure you want to, you do remember what happened last time."

Catherine put her hands on her hips "Well I can't give up on dating just because of one incident. Besides, if this guy tries anything with me, he'll have to answer to my stun gun."

"Alright, just be careful… and I thought you were a pacifist." Said Trowa with a smile.

Catherine stuck her tongue out at him and walked into her trailer laughing.

Trowa sighed and walked into his trailer. He turned on the lights and changed out of his circus getup into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He decided to put his phone in his pocket, just in case Cathy called. He tied his shoes and walked back outside. He did some quick stretches and ran off towards the city. He always liked running and exercising, not just for the health aspects of it, but because it helped him unwind. Despite his adjustments to his new life he still hadn't gotten rid of his soldiers instinct, but this did help. As he ran past the buildings underneath the city lights, he saw he wasn't far from the beach. He jogged to it and ran on the sand as the waves crashed into the shore. After awhile he stopped to take a short break; he then gazed at the ocean. The sun had already gone down but the light from the moon created a beautiful glow over the water. He closed his eyes and listened to the tranquil sounds of the ocean, and was interrupted suddenly by the ringing of his phone.

"_Please don't let that be Cathy._" He thought, remembering the last time she called during a date, it was to tell him the guy tried to rape her. He looked at the number, and while it looked familiar, he didn't recognize it. He picked it up anyways and said hello, and was greeted by a very familiar voice.

"Trowa, is that you?"

Trowa's eyes opened wide, and a broad smile came across his face "Quatre… yes it's me."

"I'm glad, it's good to hear your voice again."

"Same here my friend, it's been to long since we last spoke. So how have you been?" Asked Trowa.

"I've been pretty busy, but I can't keep using that excuse. Trowa, I know you better than anyone else, and I haven't contacted you in over a year, that's unacceptable."

"Quatre, its all right, we've all been neglecting each other. You shouldn't be blaming just yourself."

"I know, I guess that's just how I am, always blaming myself."

"Yeah but you know what, I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Trowa with a smile.

Trowa could hear Quatre let out a laugh over the phone "Thanks Trowa, anyways the reason I called you is because I have a very important announcement concerning you and the others. But I wanted to tell you first."

"Okay so what's this big announcement?"

**3 hours later**

Catherine was walking up to her trailer when she saw Trowa walking up to her.

"Trowa, what are you still doing up?"

"Listen, I got some great news to tell you, but first tell me about your date."

Catherine sighed, "It was all right I guess, he was kind of a dull person."

Trowa smiled "Well dulls certainly a step up from psychotic. Glad to see your moving up in the world."

Catherine grinned and playfully punched his arm "Well at least I get dates, anyways what's this great news?"

"I got a call from Quatre a few hours ago."

Catherine looked at him with a surprised look on her face "Quatre… it's been forever since we've heard from him, what did he want?"

Trowa looked at her, still smiling "He told me… he wants to have a reunion."

**End Ch 2**

**Ch-3**

**Quatre's Mansion**

Quatre put down the phone and took a deep breath. Trowa just had informed him that they would be there in less than five minutes. The Gundam pilots had all arrived at the airport at about the same time and had gotten into the limo that Quatre had provided for them.

Dorothy walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Are you okay?"

Quatre sighed "Yeah I'm just really nervous, it's been so long."

Dorothy smiled "I know, I'm so excited. When do they get here?"

Quatre looked at his watch "Any minute now."

He took another deep breath and looked out the window. His eyes opened wide as he saw the limo make its way into the driveway and park in the by the front door. As Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Wu-Fei, Sally, Zechs, and Noin all got out, Quatre bolted out the door to meet them. Heero and the others looked at him and smiled as they saw him run down the stairs, with Dorothy not far behind. Quatre ran up to them and nearly tackled them in an attempt to hug them all at once. There was much laughter shouts of joy as they all savored them moment of being reunited once again. After awhile they went back inside where the girls chatted in the living room, while the men took a walk outside around the mansion.

"I still cannot believe you finally asked her, congratulations buddy." Said Duo

Zechs smiled "Thanks Duo, I appreciate that."

"So Zechs, when is the wedding going to take place?" Asked Trowa

"In a few months, we're still to busy with work, but it shouldn't be much longer. Oh and Quatre before I forget, Noin and me wanted to thank you again for letting us use your place to hold the wedding." Replied Zechs

Quatre smiled "Don't mention it, when I heard you finally asked the question I knew I had to do something to help. Besides, my mansion has a beautiful garden area that would make a perfect setting. Trust me on this one, you're not going to find a more beautiful place on this earth to hold a wedding."

"I'll believe it, thanks again." Said Zechs

"So Quatre, are you and Dorothy planning on tying the knot soon?" Asked Wu-Fei

Quatre blushed slightly "We've only been going out for 5 months, but I am thinking about it. If I do it, it will probably be after Zechs wedding."

Trowa smiled "That's good to hear, I happy for you. What about you Wu-Fei, are you and Sally a couple?"

"Kind of, I mean, I guess she's my girlfriend, but work has a way of getting in the way of things."

"Yeah well at least you have someone, now all we have to do is find a Trowa a girl and life will be good." Said Duo

"I'm working on it, it will happen eventually." Replied Trowa

Duo grinned at him than looked at Heero, who looked like he was in a deep thought.

"Hey Heero, something on your mind?"

Heero looked at him "I'm just thinking about all of this."

"What do you mean?" Asked Zechs

Heero smiled "Well it's just that no matter how many times I look at you guys, it's still hard to believe your the same people I knew back during the war."

Wu-Fei looked at him "Well people do change, did you think we'd all just stay the same forever?"

Heero shook his head "No, it's just I never thought we'd all be like this you know. We treat each other like brothers, like were a family."

Zechs looked at him "It's because in a sense, we are brothers, I can safely say that no one else has been through what we have. And because of that, we grew a bond with each other that can only grow through battle."

Wu-Fei nodded "It's true, we're the only people you can talk to about stuff like this. No one else would ever be able to understand it except us. That's what makes us brothers, that's what makes us family."

Heero sighed "I know, this is just something I never thought I'd ever experience. Honestly it can feel a little overwhelming."

"You know instead of questioning this, why don't you try embracing it? Trust me on this one., you might like it" Said Quatre

Heero shrugged his shoulders "Okay why not."

As they continued walking, Trowa looked over at Duo who kept looking at his phone.

"Expecting a call Duo?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine should be arriving soon."

"Well who is it?" Asked Heero.

Duo smiled "It's a surprise, but don't worry, you all know him."

Quatre sighed "Suit yourself, anyways dinner should be almost done so lets start heading back."

The others agreed and began walking back to the house.

**Dinner Table**

Everyone was conversing with each other as they took their seats when they all heard the doorbell ring.

Duo smiled and sat up "I'll get it."

He left the room leaving all the others wondering who it was. A few moments later, Duo came back in to the room. An older man who had gray hair, and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, light brown shorts, sandals, and sunglasses followed him.

The man smiled as he looked at all of them.

"Hey guys, it's been awhile huh?"

**End Ch 3**

**Ch-4**

**Quatre's Mansion**

**Dinner Table**

Everyone looked at the man with a shocked look on their face, except for Duo who sporting a huge grin.

"Everyone I present to you, Howard."

Howard smiled and took off his glasses "The one and only."

Everyone got up from the table and rushed to greet him.

"Howard you don't know how much seeing you makes my day." Said Zechs

Quatre shook his hand and gave him a brief hug "My god it's been so long, last time we saw you was during the Great War."

Howard raised an eyebrow "It's been that long? Man it really has been a while."

Duo patted him on the back "I know we all have a lot of stuff to say, but how about we go back to the table so we can eat too."

"Idiot, is that all you ever think of?" chided Hilde

Duo laughed a bit and gave her a smile "Eh, mans gotta eat!"

"You know with your appetite Duo I'm surprised you haven't turned into fat bastard yet, I really am" Said Howard with a grin

The others laughed out loud as they all walked back into the dining hall and went back to their seats. Shortly afterwards the food was served and everyone stood up as Quatre held up his glass of wine.

"When I look around this table, I realize that we are truly blessed. We started out as nothing more than soldiers, but now, we are family. I know we have been through a lot, but I feel it has made the relationships between us stronger," He raised his glass in the air, and everyone did the same "To all our good fortunes, and may it last for many more years to come."

They all cheered in unison and took a drink. Afterwards they all began eating their meals while talking with one another.

"So Howard, what have you been doing this whole time?" Asked Relena

"I've run one of Duo's salvage shops on earth. It's not as fun as fixing the Gundams, but at least I actually get paid for it." Said Howard with a smile

The others chuckled at the comment.

"So where is your shop located exactly?" Asked Sally

"In Japan, we operate in a small town near the coast. Originally I thought Duo was crazy when he picked out the location, but as it turns out, it's been a prime spot, who knew?"

"It's one of our most successful shops, he gets business from all over Japan and beyond" Said Hilde

Duo grinned "Yeah at this rate, I'll be as rich as Quatre in no time."

"Keep dreaming Duo, you'd have a heart attack if you knew how much I made a year." Said Quatre with a smile.

Howard looked over at Trowa who was conversing with Zechs.

"So how's the circus treating you Trowa?"

"It's pretty good, I never really saw myself as an side act but as it turns out, it's been very profitable."

"It really is a lot of fun, we should be having a show in Tokyo soon, you should come by and check it out." chimed in Catherine

Howard smiled "I might have to do that, as long as you let me in for free."

The others laughed and the dinner continued. Afterwards everyone migrated to the living room where they had a few drinks and reminisced about the old days. Zechs saw Heero walk into the kitchen for another drink and followed him in there. Heero pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge and saw Zechs approaching him.

"Hey Zechs."

"Hey Heero you got a minute?"

"Sure what do you need?" Said Heero as he poured himself a glass and took a drink

Zechs smiled "You know it never ceases to amaze me how much you changed Heero. I know I say it a lot, but when I look at you, it really is like looking at a whole new person."

Heero shrugged his shoulders and took another drink "I guess I have your sister to thank for it."

Zechs smiled "I guess you do, anyway the real reason I came over here is because I have something really important to tell you."

"What is it?"

Zechs cleared his throat slightly before speaking "I want you to be the best man at my wedding."

Heero looked Zechs dumbfounded "Zechs… I'm honored, I really am, but why me?"

"Because you and Relena are the only family I have left. It's true that since your married to my sister, we're technically brothers. But even before you married Relena, I always felt like we had a common bond, it's like we've been family all along. And that has never changed, we may not have always liked each other, but I've always respected you. You've done more for me than anyone else alive, you helped me realize my misdeeds long ago, and for that, I'll forever be in your debt. I wouldn't have the life I have today if it weren't for you. So that's why I'm asking you not just as a friend, but as a true brother, will you do it?"

Heero looked at him and took a deep breath "Ok I'll do it."

Zechs smiled a gave him a brief hug "Thank you Heero, This really means a lot to me."

Heero and Zechs both clicked their glasses together and took a drink. They then walked back inside to tell the others.

**End Ch 4**

**Ch-5**

**Note: In this chapter I wanted to have all of the characters having multiple conversations about varying things. So this will jump around a bit, but I will try and not make it too confusing.**

**Living Room**

"So Relena, how has the ESUN been treating you?" Asked Dorothy

"It's been pretty busy, and at times can be a little overwhelming, but I guess that's what comes with the job. It actually can be very rewarding though, I guess that's why I love it."

"I can sympathize with that. Being at such a high level in the Preventers can get pretty hectic sometimes, but I still wouldn't trade my job for any other in the world." Said Sally

Dorothy smiled "Well that's good to hear, I'm thinking of trying to get a position as a senator on the ESUN. Although I think my past history might prevent that."

"Well you'll never know if you don't try." Said Sally

"Sally's right, and besides, I'm sure your work during the Marimaea incident will help people forget about your past mistakes. I say you try it."

Dorothy shrugged her shoulders "Maybe I'll give it shot, besides if Heero can become a senator, than maybe I might have a chance after all."

Relena and the others laughed at the comment. Over at the coffee table, Howard, Zechs, Hilde and Duo were talking amongst themselves.

"So Heero's your best man?" Asked Howard

Zechs nodded "That's right."

"Well I'm happy for him, although this shouldn't come as much of a surprise, given your relationship with each other." Said Duo

"Does Noin know about this yet?" Asked Hilde

"Yeah, we both decide on this awhile ago. It was actually a pretty easy decision to make."

"Man for as long as I knew you two I never would've guessed that you guys would end up being such good friends." Said Howard

"Yeah I know... it's funny how everything works out sometimes. But I'm not complaining." Said Zechs

"I personally think it's wonderful how close you two have become, it really is something special." Noted Hilde

Zechs looked over at Heero who was talking to Trowa and Quatre. He smiled and looked back at the others "Yeah, it is."

Duo sighed "Okay this is getting too sentimental, I'm getting a drink."

He got up and headed to the kitchen. Over near the bar area Heero was talking with Trowa and Quatre.

"So you're the best man huh, well congratulations Heero. That's quiet an honor" Said Quatre with a smile.

Trowa nodded "Yes it is. I can't say that it comes as a surprise, but I'm happy for you anyways."

Heero smiled "Thanks guys that means a lot to me."

Heero and the others noticed that Catherine, Wu-Fei, and Noin were approaching them.

"Hey Trowa, me and Catherine were talking about your circus act, but she won't tell me about your Grand Finale." Said Wu-Fei

Trowa smiled "Oh you mean the Devils Dance? It's not that bad really. You should tell him Cathy."

Catherine sighed "Alright, just wanted to make sure it was okay with you. Anyways, I start off by doing a dance for the crowd, mainly the males. Then Trowa comes out and stands against a wall. I then proceed to throw a series of daggers at him, which he dodges. The act ends when I throw a dagger straight at his head, which he catches with his hands."

The others looked at her dumbfounded.

"Umm Cathy don't you thinks that's a little dangerous, you know, maybe a bit on the psychotic side." Exclaimed Wu-Fei

"I agree, I know your trying to impress the crowd, but why put your life on the line?" Asked Quatre.

Trowa grinned "Its not as bad as it sounds, everything is expertly choreographed and I have complete faith in Cathy's throwing ability, besides the last knife we use isn't even real. The blade is plastic but it looks real enough, and the handle is weighted so that it travels as fast as a real knife, the crowd never notices the difference. I may be a risk taker, but I'm not suicidal."

"I'm glad for that, it must be so much fun too see in person." Said Noin

"It is but you all have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what I told you." Said Trowa

"Don't worry about it, we'll even pretend to act afraid when we see it." Said Heero

Trowa just smiled at the comment and continued chatting with the others.

Noin looked over at Heero "Hey Heero can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

Heero nodded "Sure thing."

The two walked out of the living room and down the hallway. After awhile they both stopped and turned to face each other.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Asked Heero

"I know what Zechs told you just now, and I want you to know that I fully support his decision."

"Thank you Noin, but is that the only reason you brought me out here?"

Noin suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. Heero was at first taken aback but quickly returned the hug. Noin then pulled away and looked him in the eyes, tears were streaming down her face.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for Zechs. In my wildest dreams I never thought things would be like this between us. And it's all because of you, everything he is right now is because of you, and I'll forever be grateful for it."

Heero smiled and gently wiped a tear away "Your welcome Noin, in truth though, I think you played a big part in this too. I may have made him realize his mistakes, but you showed him things I never could've shown him."

Noin nodded "I know, I just feel none of this would have ever happened if you didn't save him that day."

"In any case, I know with you by his side, he'll always be happy. So do us all a favor and try and keep it that way. Cause lord knows what Zechs will do next time he goes crazy." Said Heero with a smile.

Noin smiled and gave him a playful shove; Heero looked down slightly at the floor, a smile still on his face. Noin walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

Heero shook his head "No, I'm just enjoying this right now."

"What do you mean?"

Heero looked back at her "It's just that, I always wondered what having a brother and sister would be like, and now that I know it… it's hard to describe. All that I know is that I really like it."

Noin smiled "Me too Heero, I'm happy that I can call you my brother," She then kissed him on the cheek and took his hand "Now lets get back to the party, I'm sure the others are wondering where we are."

Heero smiled at her "Okay, and thanks for bringing me out here, I'm glad we could talk like this."

"So am I."

The two then walked back into the room and rejoined the others. The party lasted well into the night, with nobody wanting it too end. But after awhile they all began saying there good nights headed to their guest rooms for a good nights sleep. The next morning they were treated to a huge breakfast courtesy of Quatre's cooking staff. Afterward each one made the most of there time together, most of it just small talk about various things. After awhile though, the time had finally come to say goodbye. Many tears were shed as one by one they all head out, each person promising to keep in touch. As the last person left Quatre just stood on the steps taking in everything that had happened. Dorothy walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it slightly.

"Are you alright Quatre?"

Quatre looked back at her and smiled weakly "I already miss them."

Dorothy gently kissed him and then wrapped her arms around him.

"I do too."

They both held each other for a while before breaking the hold. Quatre again looked off into the distance.

"I just hope this time will be different, I hope that this time we don't forget about each other."

"Me too, although after seeing them yesterday, I can't see how we ever could."

Quatre smiled "Yeah… let's go inside."

Dorothy nodded and they both walked back into the mansion.

**1 Week Later**

**Colony L1**

Noin was sitting at a terminal inspecting the area when she noticed thata large supply convoy was approaching the colony; they slowed down to a stop and sent out a signal.

"L1 this is the supply convoy 334, we're ready to begin our docking run."

"Supply convoy 334 this is L1, you are cleared to dock." Said Noin

"Roger that."

The ships reactivated their thrusters and began moving towards the colony, suddenly a series of blasts cut through the lead carrier, destroying it instantly.

Noin's eyes opened wide "Convoy this is L1, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, it came out of…"He was cut off as another series of blasts tore through his carrier. A large number of Virgo suits suddenly appeared on screen. The convoy tried to deploy its own suits, but they were shot down before they had a chance to fight back. Without any protection, the remaining ships started dropping like flies. A few seconds later, the entire convoy was destroyed.

Noin looked on in shock, she quickly ran to the phone and dialed in a number. The phone rang once before Lady Une's voice came in on the other side.

"This is Commander Une, who is this?"

"Commander it's Noin, we have a situation!"

**Heero's Mansion**

**3 Days Later**

Heero was lying in bed when the phone rang. He slowly leaned over to the nightstand and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is that you Heero?"

Heero recognized the voice instantly.

"Wu-Fei, it's good to hear from you again, how are things going?"

"Not good I'm afraid."

Heero sat up "What's wrong?"

"We have a problem, the peace has been broken, war is coming."

**End Ch-5**

**End Part 1**

**Another re-edit… woo woo, anyways if there's something I missed (Spelling errors, grammar errors, etc...), let me know, and be sure to send in a review. Nothing helps motivate me like hearing what you guys think, even if it's constructive criticism.**

**Also as an Fyi, the name of Trowa's and Catherine's act the Devils Dance is taken from the title of the song "Devils Dance Floor" by the band Flogging Molly, just my way of giving a shout out to my favorite live band.**


	2. Part 2 Operation Phoenix

**Gundam Wing**

**The Soldiers Of The Apocalypse**

**Part-2 Operation Phoenix**

**Warnings: Language, adult themes, and slight OCC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, if that's not obvious. So don't sue me unless you're a real low-life jerk.**

**Note: Kale's back-story is a little nod to a future prequel fic I will be doing.**

**Ch-1**

**Preventer H.Q. (Tokyo, Japan)**

Heero and the others sat in the Preventer briefing room as they waited for Wu-Fei, Zechs, and Sally to arrive. No one was sure what was going on, all they knew was that some sort of rebellion had taken place. Just then, the doors opened and Wu-Fei walked in, followed by Sally and Zechs.

Wu-Fei cleared his throat "First off I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience, but a situation has occurred and I think you all should know about it."

Wu-Fei shutoff the lights and turned on a monitor. On the screen they saw a small convoy of Preventer ships. Suddenly dozens of Virgos came in and within seconds, the convoy was destroyed. Wu-Fei turned the lights back on and looked at the pilots; each one had a look of shock on his face.

"If this was just an isolated incident then this wouldn't be a problem, but this is the third convoy that has been destroyed in the past two weeks." Said Sally

Zechs handed the pilots some documents "I've done some extensive research on this matter and what I find is troubling. The people behind the massacres are members of a rebel organization called the Blood Fang. Not only do they have a large following, they've somehow managed to keep an entire Virgo MS factory hidden from us."

Sally stepped forward "And that's not all, we also got a message from their leader. His name is Kale Young, he is an ex White Fang general that has been in the military for about a decade. He also has a long list of criminal convictions, most on violent behavior."

"Wait, did you say Kale Young?" Asked Heero

Sally looked at him "Yes, do you know him?"

Heero shook his head "I never met him, but back when I was in training to be a Gundam pilot, there was a list of other potential replacement pilots in case something happened to me, and he was on that list."

"What happened to him?" Asked Wu-Fei

Heero shrugged his shoulders "I'm not sure, all I heard was that he was beaten out by a much better pilot, after that he left. I did see his performance records though; he had high marks in all fields of combat. He would've been a good Gundam pilot, from a technical standpoint; mentally he was completely insane."

"Which would make him a very deadly adversary." Noted Trowa

Heero nodded "Exactly, so what does he want?"

Sally sighed "The disbandment of the ESUN and the Preventers, control of all space colonies, and, surprise, surprise, total dominance of earth."

"The usual, great." Muttered Duo

Zechs shook his head "Actually there's one more things they want."

"What's that?" Asked Quatre

"The Death of all five Gundam pilots and Relena Darlin."

Heero's eyes narrowed "Now it's getting personal. So what are we going to do about this Wu-Fei, where do we fit in?"

"Well the Preventers could handle this on our own, but it would take time and put you and your loved ones in danger. So I have come up with an alternative."

"What alternative?" Asked Trowa

"We get all the engineers we can… and we resurrect the Gundams."

All of them looked at each other speechless. If the Gundams were needed then the situation must be pretty bad. But if the Gundams were built, then that could mean only one thing.

Zechs lowered his head "This does mean though, that you'll be needed to fight again. I know that none of you want to do this, but we are running out of options. However if you really don't want to do this, then we'll put you and your loved ones in a protection program and no harm will be done. It's your choice."

The room fell silent, and each one took a moment to think about what Zechs had said.

Quatre then stood up from his chair. "Listen Zechs, we're not cowards, whenever there's been a situation, we've never backed down. We may not like having to fight, but damn it, if it means ending this threat quickly, then I'm in."

Heero stood up "Your right Quatre, peace needs to be defended. And if we have to be the ones to do it, then so be it, I'm in."

Trowa rubbed his temples "This was bound to happen sooner or later," Trowa stood up "Catherine will probably kill me for this, but I agree with you guys, I'm in."

All eyes were now on Duo who was still remained seated.

He looked up at the others "You guys know I really don't want to do this," He sighed and slowly stood up "Well, lets do what we do best, lets kill that son of a bitch."

Everyone smiled and chuckled at the comment.

Wu-Fei cleared his throat "Well it looks like were all in agreement. I'll have it arranged so that our loved ones get moved to this base."

"Where will we be?" asked Trowa

"On Moon Base 1, we've already been working on the Gundams but they still need another week and a half. We all will be practicing on the VR machines until then, once completed, we can begin the live training"

"Hey Wu-Fei, when do we leave?" asked Quatre

"In three days so I suggest you start packing and say your goodbye to your loved ones as soon as possible."

"One more thing," Said Sally "Just thought you should know, the code name for this plan is Operation Phoenix."

Wu-Fei nodded his head "That's all for now, I'll see you back here in three days. You are dismissed."

**End Ch-1**

**Ch-2**

**Moon Base 1**

The Gundam pilots arrived at the base and were escorted to their quarters. When they got there, they walked in and slowly started unpacking their things. Each one was thinking about what had happened when they told there loved ones about the situation. Dorothy, while sad, was very supportive. Hilde did voice her opposition, but understood the situation. Relena at first refused to let Heero go. She was also angered by the fact that she wasn't notified about the incident. The two argued long into the night before coming to an agreement.

The same couldn't be said for Trowa and Catherine however. When Trowa told her he needed to fight again, she flat-out refused to let him go. And no matter what he said to her, Catherine still resisted. The two argued immensely, with neither one coming to an agreement. The two ended up leaving each other on seemingly bad terms.

Quatre had just finished unpacking and looked at the others "Well we have about a week before our Gundams are finished, what is there to do here Wu-Fei?"

"Well there is a recreational area; it has a lot of stuff to keep us occupied." Said Wu-Fei

Duo smiled "Didn't Zechs say something about a bar being here?"

"Yeah, but it's closed right now, how about I show you around, give you the grand tour?" Asked Wu-Fei

Heero shrugged his shoulders "Sure why not."

Wu-Fei, Quatre, Heero, and Duo, got up and walked out of the door. Duo turned around and looked at Trowa; who was still sitting on his bed.

"Hey Trowa, you coming?"

Trowa looked up slightly at him "I need some time to myself, I join you guys later."

"I understand, see ya later."

Duo walked out of the room leaving Trowa to his thoughts.

"_Cathy, why were you so damn stubborn. If I didn't fight, than many more people will die because of it, why couldn't you see that…damn it Catherine, GOD DAMN IT!"_

"Trowa?"

Trowa quickly looked up and saw Noin standing by the door.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Zechs?"

Trowa shook his head "No, but I think he's in the Intelligence Room with Lady Une."

"Okay,"

Noin stayed by the entrance of the room and looked at Trowa.

"Are you okay?"

Trowa sighed "Not really."

"Do you mind if I come in?"

Trowa shook his head, Noin walked in and sat next to Trowa.

"What's wrong?"

"Catherine and I got into a big argument before I left."

Noin placed a hand on his shoulder "What happened?"

Trowa took a deep breath "When I told Cathy the news, she became angry. She yelled at me for even thinking about leaving. I tried to tell her that many people would die if I didn't go, but she didn't understand."

"What did she say?"

Trowa thought back to the night before.

* * *

"_DAMN IT CATHERINE, WHY WONT YOU UNDERSTAND!"_

_Catherine glared at him "WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS TO BE THE ONE TO FIGHT, DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU COULD DIE!"_

"_IF I DON'T GO, THEN SOMEONE ELSE WILL DIE IN MY PLACE, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYMORE PEOPLE TO DIE WHEN I CAN END THIS NOW!"_

_Catherine just stood there unfazed "IF YOU GO, I'LL NEVER, FORGIVE YOU, YOU HEAR ME, NEVER!"_

"_Catherine… tomorrow, I'm getting on that shuttle, and I'm going to fight for you and everyone else I care about. If you're too damn selfish to realize that…"_

_Catherine ran up to him and slapped him across the face "YOU BASTARD, JUST GO, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! AND DON'T COME BACK, YOUR DEAD TO ME!"_

* * *

Trowa could not fight back his emotion and began weeping as he told her the last part.

"Oh Trowa, I'm so sorry." Noin put an arm around him and hugged him gently. The two sat in silence for a while until Trowa regained his composure.

"Thank you, I needed to get that off my chest."

"It's nothing… have you talked to her since then?"

"No, and that's what hurts the worst. She didn't go with the others to Tokyo, she stayed at the circus. And since we're not allowed to make calls outside the Preventers, I have no way of talking to her. I don't want to sound pessimistic, but I know there is a chance I could die. And if I do, that conversation will be the last thing she remembers me by."

Noin lifted his face up and looked at him "Listen Trowa, I'll talk to Zechs, and see if we can find a way to call her."

"Thank you Noin, this means a lot to me." He said as he hugged her.

Noin returned the hug "It's no problem, just trying to help out a friend."

Trowa released her "Well I better find the others before they start to worry."

"Ok, look, if you need to talk more, come to me, I'll listen."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

Noin watched as he walked out of the room. She stayed around for a minute before leaving herself. As she walked down the hall she spotted Quatre.

"Hi Quatre."

Quatre smiled "Hi Noin, have you seen Trowa, the other's were wondering if he was still in the room."

"Oh, I just talked to him a couple of minutes ago, he left to find you."

"He's probably headed for the rec area then, anyways, how was he feeling, he seemed pretty upset today, it had us all worried."

"Don't worry I talked to him, he'll be fine."

"That's good to know; well I'd better go back then."

Quatre turned around and started to walk off.

"Hey Quatre."

Quatre turned back around "What is it?"

"Do you know if Zechs is done with his meeting?"

"Yeah, I saw him walk out a couple of minutes ago, why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to him about the wedding."

"Are you still planning on holding the wedding when this is over?" asked Quatre

Noin smiled "Yes, I think it would be rather fitting time for it. Speaking of which, I want to personally thank you for all your help."

Quatre smiled "Really it's nothing, Zechs is like a brother to me, and you've been a very good friend to me for years. When I heard that Zechs finally proposed, I was so happy for you two, that I just had to do whatever I could to help."

Noin smiled and gave him a brief hug "Thanks Quatre, your so sweet."

She looked at him and her smiled slowly faded.

"What's wrong?" asked Quatre

"Now I feel bad talking to you about weddings, especially after what Zechs told me about you and Dorothy."

Quatre chuckled "Don't worry about, It doesn't bother me, I'll just purpose to her when this is over. I think it will be a good way to celebrate ending this."

"I think so too."

As Quatre looked at her, he noticed a slight hit of anxiousness on her face.

"Noin, you look like you have something on your mind."

Noin looked down at the floor slightly "I'm fine; I just have a lot of things going on right now. It's nothing really."

Quatre gently lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes "Noin, you know you can talk to me about anything. The times may have change but I still care about your well-being. Please, tell me what's bothering you."

The two stood in silence for a minute as Noin thought back to the White Fang incident. There were so many nights on Peacemillion where she showed up at Quatre's room a complete mess. And every time, Quatre would take her into his arms and comfort her. Whenever she needed to talk to somebody, he would always listen. In fact, there would be some nights where she would just fall asleep in his arms.

"Quatre, I've been thinking about the wedding a lot, and I want you opinion on something."

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"Do you think I made the right choice with Zechs?"

Quatre looked at her worriedly "Noin, your not thinking of backing out are you?"

Noin turned her head slightly so she couldn't look at him "No, it's just that sometimes I think back on my relationship with him, and I feel as if maybe I got into this too quickly."

Quatre walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Noin, besides Zechs, I know you better than anyone else, that is why I want you to listen to me right now more than ever," Noin slowly turned her head to face him, "I know Zechs has not always shared your love and devotion like you to him, but that was in the past, he's a changed man now. I care about you a lot Noin, and if I thought that Zechs was trouble, I would have said something long ago. But the truth is, there isn't a man I'd trust more than him to be with you. Noin, you met a man who wants to dedicate, and commit his life to you and you alone. If that doesn't say enough, then I don't know what will."

Noin looked at him, a small smile came across her "I suppose you're right, I have been dwelling too much on the past. Thank you Quatre, I guess I just needed to hear this from you."

She then wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug; Quatre returned the hug and smiled "I'm just glad I could help. And remember, I'll always be there if you need someone to talk too. "

Noin nodded "Okay… you know, you're going to make Dorothy very happy."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause if I was in her shoes, I know I would be."

Quatre smiled and Noin gave him a kiss on the cheek; Quatre blushed a little "Thanks Noin, anyways I'd better get going before they send a search party after me."

Noin nodded "Yeah, I need to see Zechs anyways, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

The two walked away to their separate destinations.

**End Ch-2**

**Ch-3**

**Moon Base 1**

**Hangar **

Zechs, Heero, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and Wu-Fei walked to the hangar to finally see their Gundams. Each one of them was nervous and filled with anticipation. As they reached the hangar door, Wu-Fei walked to the control panel, and pushed on some numbers. The door slowly opened up and they walked in. As they looked inside, their jaws dropped slightly. There before them, stood all five Gundams and Tallgeese.

"Incredible aren't they?"

The six snapped out of their trance and saw Howard approaching them.

"Although I guess I can't take all the credit, these fine engineers did a top-notch job."

"I have to say you really outdid yourself on this one Howard." Said Wu-Fei

"I agree, but why did you decide to comeback for this." Asked Heero

Howard smiled "Because no one else alive knows more about Gundams than me. Anyways, they're finished and ready for some test runs, you guys ready to pilot them today?"

"I don't know Howard, we've been doing the VR training for a week now, but I'm not sure if were ready for this yet." Said Zechs

Howard smiled "To bad, you have ten minutes to gear up and get inside your cockpits."

The six pilots got into there flight suits and walked onto the lift. The lift started up and they were brought up to the platform where they could get inside there cockpits.

Zechs walked up to Tallgeese "No matter how many times I see these things, I still get goose bumps looking at them."

Trowa nodded "Same here," He walked up to Heavy Arms and ran a hand over it "You know, even though it's a shame that theses needed to be rebuilt, I'm kind of glad to see them again."

"I hear ya Trowa," Duo looked at Deathscythe "_It's good to see you again old buddy."_

Quatre looked up at Sandrock and shook his head "I've forgotten just how massive these things are. It's incredible that we used to pilot them at such a young age."

Heero looked at Wing-Zero _"Something's different, _Hey Howard, has the Zero system been installed yet?"

Howard shook his head "Afraid not, in your current condition, you probably couldn't handle it. After you get used to piloting again, I'll reinstall it for ya."

Heero nodded "You be sure to do that, _well Zero, it looks like I'm on my own right now."_

Wu-Fei placed a hand on Shenlong and closed his eyes_ "Nataku… It's good to be back in your presence, _Alright guys, let's get started."

They all got into their cockpits and started them up. Zechs voice came over the intercom.

"Okay guys, there's not a lot of room in here, so leave one at a time. Once you're all out on the training area, I'll meet you out there. Quatre, lead them off, and be careful, the launch can get a bit rough."

"Right, okay Sandrock, LET'S GO!"

Quatre pushed on the controls and was launched to the training area. Trowa, Duo, Wu-Fei, Heero, and Zechs followed him.

Zechs spoke again "All right, the first thing we're going to go over is the rocket booster. I think you already know what the steps are so give it a try."

Each one tried the boosters and did it with varying degrees of success, except for Duo. He wasn't position right, so when he tried it, he slammed into Wu-Fei. A course of laughter could be heard all over the intercom.

Duo shook his head "Holy crap that hurt."

"Speak for yourself you idiot!" Yelled Wu-Fei

Howard sighed over the intercom "Fantastic Duo, now I'm going to be up all night doing repairs. This really is just like old times."

Over the period of the next week the Gundam pilots relearned how to master their mobile suits. Their old skills kicked in, and soon, they were piloting their Gundams as well as they used too. At the end of the week however, they learned that they had their first mission.

Noin walked into her bedroom and saw Zechs sitting down, resting.

"Zechs are you okay?"

Zechs looked at her "I'm thinking."

Noin sat behind him and massaged his shoulders.

"Zechs there's no need to worry, you've been on plenty of missions before, and I'm sure Heero and the others will be just fine."

"I know, that's not what I'm thinking about."

Noin moved over next to him, she cupped his face in her hands, kissed him, and held him close.

"Zechs… Tell me, what are you thinking about."

"I'm sorry to worry you Noin," He broke the hug "It's just that, I don't think I can do this anymore."

Noin looked at him confused "What do you mean, you're the best there is."

"I know but, I want you and me to live a happy life, I want to have a family and raise our kids in peace. But I can't see us doing that as Preventers."

Noin smiled "Kids, you're sure planning ahead, what are you going to do though?"

Zechs looked into her eyes and smiled back "Once this is over, I'm going to retire from the Preventers, and I want you to do the same."

Noin hugged him tight "Oh Zechs, that's wonderful, but what about…"

Zechs smiled "Don't worry about it, I already talked to Lady Une about this and she agrees. She even said that she'd personally make sure that we would be financially supported for the rest of our lives."

"Finally, we can live without worry." Said Noin as she leaned forward to kiss him

Zechs smiled and captured her lips briefly "I know… I think a little celebration is in order."

Noin giggled "Well then, let's celebrate."

**The Bar**

The Gundam pilots were sitting down chatting when Zechs walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Zechs said cheerily.

"Nothing really, Duo's trying to get Heero and Trowa to take shots." said Wu-Fei

"Now that would be fun to see."

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Trowa

Zechs sat down "Nothing really."

"You just got back from seeing Noin didn't you?" Said Duo

Zechs simply smiled and leaned back into his chair.

Heero sighed and rubbed his temples "This is so depressing."

Zechs laughed a bit "What's the matter, are you still grouchy that I beat you in that practice duel yesterday?"

Heero smiled "Zechs you better enjoy this while it last, cause this is the only time that you'll ever be able to beat me in a duel."

Zechs smiled back, Quatre sighed and shook his head "Zechs, how long are you going to torture us with the fact that you have Noin with you, while our women, except for Wu-Fei's, are stuck in Japan?"

Zechs chuckled "Every chance I get."

Duo sighed and pulled out his wallet "I can't take it anymore, Zechs how much for a night with Noin?"

Zechs gave him an evil glare while the others laughed hysterically.

"I think Hilde might be interested in hearing this." Said Zechs

Duo froze up "Hey man I was just kidding, it was a joke. I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

Zechs nodded "I know, I was just kidding too. I think I speak for everyone when I say that were all a little nervous."

Everyone nodded in agreement; Zechs began looking around the bar. He saw something in the corner that caught his attention.

"Hey did anybody else notice that there's a piano over there?"

They all turned around and looked at it.

"Well I'll be damned, I never noticed it before." said Wu-Fei

"Hey Quatre, can you still play?" Asked Trowa

Quatre nodded "It's been awhile, but I still remember a few songs."

Duo smiled "Then play us a tune Quatre, it'll help us relax a little."

Quatre shrugged his shoulders "Sure,"

Quatre walked over and sat down on the seat. He tested the keys and began playing a slow soft tune.

Duo's smiled quickly turned into a frown "Quatre, I said play a song to help us relax, not put us to sleep."

Quatre chuckled "Okay, okay," He though of a tune "_What to play… I know."_

He stretched out his fingers and hit the keys.

**(Starts playing "Tears in Heaven")**

All the pilots listen to the tune in awe; Quatre then started singing the song softly to himself as he played through the song. Quatre stopped singing and played the rest of the song, all the while humming the tune to himself. When he is finished the other pilots stood up and clapped their hands.

"That was amazing Quatre, what was it?" asked Zechs

"Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton, it's a very old song, but it's one of my favorites."

"It did the trick, I feel much more relaxed." said Duo

Trowa nodded his head "I've never heard anything like, it was beautiful."

Quatre smiled "I had a feeling you guys would like it."

"You were right about that, and you know what, I think I want to hear it again." said Heero

"I do to, can we get an encore Quatre?" asked Wu-Fei

Quatre nodded "Sure thing."

Quatre positioned his hands, and played again.

**End Ch-3**

**Ch-4**

**Note: ****In order to prevent any confusion, anytime there is a viewpoint change that takes place in roughly the same area, I will place this symbol )(**

**Somewhere In Space**

Kale Young was walking down the corridor of his spaceship when he saw someone approaching him.

"General Kale Sir."

"Lt. Ramirez, what do you want?"

Lt Ramirez caught up to him and handed him a file.

"Our spy inside the Preventers managed to obtain this information; I think you need to look at this."

Kale opened the file and looked inside; a small smile came across his face "So they brought back the Gundams."

"Sir I think this could be a huge problem."

"That is a possibility, but if they're going to this length to defeat me, it can only mean that the Preventer's are getting desperate."

"Maybe so, but we have too keep in mind how powerful theses Gundams are, we cannot underestimate them."

"Do I look like an idiot? In case you forgot I was almost a pilot myself, I know first hand what they can do. Rest assured Ramirez, we have more than enough mobile suits to repel any attacks from them. Still though, send the word out to all our bases and outpost."

"Yes sir."

As Lt. Ramirez walked away, Kale began to chuckle to himself.

"The Gundams… what a joke. I guess I'll have to show the Preventers that not even the invincible Gundams can stand up to me."

Kale turned around and walked away.

**Moon Base 1 **

The Gundam pilots and Zechs all waited anxiously for the arrival of Lady Une. The door opened and Lady Une stepped in.

"Ok, you know why you're here so let's make this quick. Our target is a mobile suit factory disguised as a space station. It is located right here at Point D alpha. This factory is a key element to the Blood Fang's mobile suit production, so naturally, it is heavily guarded."

"So do we just go in there and destroy it?" Asked Duo

Une shook her head "Not exactly, not only do you have to destroy the factory; I want you to destroy all the suits in the area. I don't want a single suit left functional."

"Why is that?" Asked Quatre

"I want to send a message to Kale; I want to show him what happens when he messes with the Preventers."

The others looked at each other and smiled, Lady Une resumed talking.

"One last thing, judging by the way they have been attacking us, they might try to separate you in the heat of battle. To counter this, I've decided to split you into groups of two. Group one will consist of Heero and Zechs."

Heero and Zechs looked at each other and nodded.

"Group two will consist of Trowa and Quatre."

Trowa and Quatre looked at each other and smiled.

"That means group three will be Duo, and Wu-Fei."

Duo put an arm around Wu-Fei's shoulder "You hear that Wu-Fei, you and I are going to be partners."

Wu-Fei rolled his eyes and shook his head "Duo, sometimes I think god put you on this earth just to punish me."

The others, including Duo, laughed out loud at the comment.

Lady Une smiled "I'm glad you have high spirits, just don't lose track of your mission."

Quatre raised his hand.

"Yes Quatre,"

"What kind of mobile suits should we be expecting?"

"From the intel we've gathered we believe that the primary suits you will be facing will be the Taurus suits, but except resistance from Virgo's too."

Zechs raised his hand.

"Yes Zechs?"

"How much resistance can we expect, and are these suits going to be piloted by humans or dolls?"

"The suits are all mobile dolls, but unfortunately, we don't know their exact numbers, expect them to be it the range of 150 to 200 suits."

Zechs nodded "Thank you Une."

"Okay, are there anymore questions," She looked around the room "Good, then you are dismissed, report to the launch pad and prepare for take-off. Good luck gentlemen."

**Launch Pad**

The Gundam pilots put on their flight suits and got onto the lift. As it started up, Quatre looked over at the faces of the other pilots. Each faced showed anticipation and concern.

"You guys okay?"

The others looked at Quatre.

"Yeah, were just a little anxious that's all." Said Duo.

"Guys listen, I know it's been awhile, but it's not like we haven't done this before, if we just watch each others backs, I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides we faced much greater odds before, and we've always been able to overcome them. Today will be no different; we just have to be careful."

The others nodded their heads in agreement. The lift came to a stop and they made their way to the cockpits.

Heero looked over at Zechs "Hey Zechs, what do you think about what Lady Une said?"

Zechs smiled "I think that Kale just pissed off the wrong woman."

The door closed and they strapped themselves in. Wu-Fei's voice came over the intercom.

"Alright guys, once we lift off we'll group up at point D and commence our attack. Let's do this right so we can all come home."

The pilots made their last minute adjustments and prepared for takeoff.

_Final preparations complete_

_Take off in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Ignition_

The pilots were thrown back into their seats as they blasted out into the darkness of space.

**Space (Near Point D)**

As the pilots got closer, the target came into view.

"That's it? Where are all the suits?" Asked Duo

"Hold tight Duo, they might try to ambush us." Said Zechs

As they started scanning the area, mobile suits suddenly came into view.

"Whoa, there must be almost 200 of them, what model are they?" Said Trowa

Quatre scanned them "The majority of them are Taurus mobile dolls, but there is a line of Virgo's in the back for defense."

"Okay, let's get into our groups and try to separate them."

The pilots got into their groups and waited for the command.

Zechs looked around him "Alright, group two, take ones that go left. Group three, you take the ones on the right. Heero and I will go down the middle and split them up."

Heero and Zechs charged forward, the Tarsus detected the Gundams and flew straight at them.

"Here they come Heero, you ready?"

"Let's do this."

"Good…OPEN FIRE!"

Heero and Zechs pointed their mega-cannons at the group and fired. The two massive beams engulf some of the suits and instantly incinerated them. Most however, dodged and went either left or right.

"Alright everyone they're headed in your directions, attack now so we can box them in." Said Zechs

Heero put aside his buster rifle and pulled out his beam saber, Zechs did the same.

"Let's pick off the stray." Said Heero

The two zigzag back and forth, slicing through any suit that got in their way.

**)(**

Duo and Wu-Fei activated their beam weapons and charged at the dolls head on. Duo took a big swing with his scythe and tore through five dolls. Wu-Fei meanwhile, was skillfully impaling one suit after another with ease. Out of the corner of his eye he saw enemy fire coming right at him. He dodged up and barley managed to avoid the blasts.

He turned on his com-link "Hey guys, the Virgos are headed our way, watch out!"

**)(**

Trowa saw a cluster of Tarsus coming at him and open fired with his gatling guns. The bullets ripped through their armor, destroying them. Trowa then saw about 30 more Tarsus headed his way. He locked on to as many as he could "_Let's see how you like this!"_

He pressed a button and launched his missiles at the group; each one found their target and exploded.

**)(**

Quatre swung both of his huge blades, decapitating a couple of the dolls. Just then, he heard a message from Wu-Fei.

"I repeat we have Virgos inbound!"

He looked over at Trowa who was already firing at a group of Virgos. But their shields were already raised so none of the shots went through.

"Trowa, I'm going to fly straight through them and draw their fire! When they turn their backs to you, blast them!"

"Right good luck!"

Quatre pointed his blades forward "_Ok, here goes nothing!"_

He turned on his afterburners and charged toward the group. The Virgos fired at him, but he easily dodged the blasts. He flew right past them; the Virgos turned and followed him.

"NOW TROWA!"

Trowa opened fire with his guns and destroyed most of the dolls. When they turned back around to block Trowa's shots, Quatre came back and chopped the rest into pieces.

"I can't believe they fell for that trick again." Said Trowa, almost in disbelief

Quatre smiled "Just goes to show you that these dolls never learn."

"That's for sure," Trowa looked around and saw Heero, Zechs, Duo, and Wu-Fei still fighting. "Hey Quatre, we better help the others out."

Quatre smiled "Yeah, since we destroyed all of our dolls we might as well."

**)(**

Wu-Fei threw his spear into a Virgo, destroying it. He saw two more coming from the left and right of him; he extended his arms and smashed the suits into pieces.

"Duo, I could use some assistance now!"

He looked over and saw Duo chopping a couple of dolls in half "Wu-man I'd loved to but I'm a little busy!"

Wu-Fei grabbed his spear and looked at the incoming Virgos "_Great, more work for me!"_

He was about to charge them when Heero, Zechs, Trowa, and Quatre flew right past him "We'll take it from here, you might want to go help Duo, he looks like needs it." Said Zechs.

Wu-Fei smiled "Thanks,"

**)(**

Duo stuck out his scythe in front of him, launched himself forward, and spun Deathscythe in a full 360, destroying all suits around him instantly.

"_Damn it, how many are there left?"_

He charged forward, smashing a group of suits with his massive frame. He looked ahead and saw some more Virgo's coming at him.

"Wu-Fei where are you?"

"Sheesh, don't be so impatient!"

Wu-Fei flew in front of Duo and sliced through some of the incoming suits.

"Well, shall we?"

Duo smiled "We shall!"

With a yell, they charged at the group head on, Wu-Fei spun his spear around, slashing through multiple suits in the process. Duo then lunged ahead of him taking a doll out, he then began slashing at every doll he could with his scythe.

**)(**

Heero sliced through another doll "Almost finished Zechs!"

Zechs stabbed through a doll and kicked it away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some Virgos retreating. "We're not done yet Heero, there are a couple that are trying to get away!"

Heero looked over and spotted them "Really, is that so?"

Heero and Zechs flew at the group and began destroying them one by one. Heero sliced one down the center, turned around, and destroyed a couple more with his shoulder chain guns. Zechs lashed out his heat whip and caught one by the foot, he then tossed it into a shielded group of Virgos destroying them.

"Where's the challenge Heero?"

Heero decapitated a suit, ducked a blast from another, and sliced it in half "This is borderline pathetic!"

Quatre suddenly came in from the side; he took a massive swing with his blades and cross-slashed through a doll. He then heated his blades up and threw them into two suits. Trowa flew underneath a small group of suits and popped up in the middle of them with his chest guns blazing. When the remaining suits turned to fire at him, he activated his boosters, did a back flip away from them, and picked them off with his Gatling guns.

"Now you're just showing off." Said Quatre

Suddenly a few suits came up from behind at Quatre, but were quickly put down by Trowa's chain guns.

"Yeah… I am."

Quatre smiled and looked over to see Duo and Wu-Fei flying over to them.

"We're all done here, is there anything left to destroy?" Asked Duo

Wu-Fei smiled "Not really, all that's left is the MS Factory."

"Leave that to us." Said Heero

Heero and Zechs located there beam cannons and pointed them at the factory.

"We're all set here, let's finish this!" said Zechs

They fired off there beam cannons and destroyed the factory.

"Mission Complete." Said Heero with a smile

**End Ch-4**

**Ch-5**

**Note: I'm introducing a new type of mobile suit, "Kales Personal Guard", AKA Gemini Suits. I'll give them a more detailed description at the end of the chapter.**

In the following weeks to come, the Gundam pilots and Zechs had managed to turn the tide against Kale. Again and again the Blood Fang tried to beat the Gundams, and each time ended in crushing defeat. The Gundams had the Blood Fang on the run. They easily recaptured all the space colonies and bases that the Blood Fang had taken over. The war seem just about over, all that was needed now, was the elimination of Kale himself.

**Kale's Ship**

Kale ran his hands through his dark hair and took another drink of his whiskey. Ever since the Gundams had shown up, they had been beaten back again and again. He tried to pour another glass, but the bottle was empty. He threw the bottle against the wall as hard as he could, slammed his fists on his desk and snarled.

"_THOSE DAMN PILOTS HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING!"_

There was a knock at his door, and soldier came in "Sir, our outpost Hades has been annihilated!"

Kale looked at him coldly "The Gundams?"

"Yes sir!"

Kale tightened his fist "GODDAMN IT!"

He rose from his chair and began pacing the room.

The soldier nervously spoke "General Kale, Hades was our last outpost; we're all that's left!"

"WE STILL HAVE OVER 500 HUNDRED SUITS LEFT THAT THE PREVENTERS DON'T KNOW ABOUT! NOT TO MENTION WE STILL HAVE 200 OF MY OWN PERSONAL GUARD, WE CAN STILL FIGHT!"

"But sir, the Preventer's have the Gundams and an army of mobile suits. We cannot fight against that. I think we should start talks about surrender!"

Kale towered over the man and looked him in the eye "Surrender," He grabbed him by the collar, lifted him off the ground, and pinned him against the wall, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WOULD DO TO ME IF I SURRENDERED, DO YOU? I WILL NOT SURRENDER, WE WILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT, EVEN IF IT MEANS THE DEATH OF EVERY SOLDIER UNDER MY COMMAND!"

He threw the man across the room; he slammed into the wall and collapsed on the ground.

He gasped for breath "You… your… mad."

Kale pulled out his pistol "I know."

He clenched his teeth and put two bullets into his face.

Another man burst through the door.

"SIR WHAT HAPPENED?"

Kale turned around "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! "

He fired a couple rounds in his direction; the man ran off in fear.

Kale slammed his door shut and sat back in his chair "_Fucking idiots!"_

His mind went back to the Gundams "_If I could just take out the Gundams, then the Preventer's would be finished_, _but how?_"

As he thought, an idea popped into his mind "_That's it, that's how I kill them!"_

A smile came across his face as he reached for the phone.

**Moon Base 1**

Noin was scanning the area when she picked up a message. She quickly locked onto it and began to decipher it. As the message became clear, her eyes opened up wide.

"_My God!"_

She ran to the intercom and called up Zechs and the others.

**5 minutes later**

The pilots looked at Noin as she told them the information.

Heero spoke up "So let me get this straight, the Leader of the Blood Fang, Kale Young is going to try to escape today under light guard, sounds kind of fishy."

Duo nodded his head "I'm with Heero on this one, why would he make his escape under light guard?"

"Maybe he's trying not to be conspicuous." Said Wu-Fei

"That's all well and good, but my question is that if this was such a secret, why were we able to pick it up so easily?" Asked Trowa.

"Well our interceptor technology is second to none, we can pick up just about anything." Said Zechs

"For all we know, this could be an ambush, it's too convenient." said Quatre

Noin cleared her throat "Listen, who ever sent this message sent it in a hurry. From what I could pick up on the person who sent it was under a considerable amount of stress and anxiety, I think Kale's getting desperate."

The room fell silent.

Heero smiled a bit "If I was Kale I'd be nervous to, what do you think Zechs?"

"I think this might be our best chance. If we get rid of Kale, we end the war. I say we take it." Said Zechs

Trowa smiled "You make a convincing argument Zechs, if we end the war, we go home, I say we get him."

"I'm tired of this fighting, so I'm in." Said Duo.

"What about you Quatre?" asked Wu-Fei

Quatre lowered his head "Something about this doesn't smell right. But if you guys are in, then so am I."

Wu-Fei smiled "Good, I'll call up Lady Une and figure out a strategy, the rest of you get ready, we'll have to depart soon."

**Zechs Quarter's**

Zechs just finished changing when Noin walked in.

Zechs smiled "Hey, what brings you here?"

Noin frowned "Zechs are you sure you want to do this, it could be a trap."

Zechs walked over and hugged her "Don't worry, this is what we've been waiting for, I know it is. Once I finish this mission, you and me can retire, and live out the rest of our lives together."

"But still…"

Zechs ran a finger down her cheek "Noin, please try to calm down. You were always so optimistic; please don't change on me now."

Noin slowly nodded "I'm sorry, it's just that…I don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me Zechs. And it hurts so much just thinking about how life would be without you…" A tear rolled down her cheek and she buried her head into his shoulder.

Zechs held her close "Noin... please don't think about such things. Were going to be fine, But while I'm out there, I need to know that you're okay. I need you to be strong…for me Noin, please."

Noin wiped away her tears and looked him in the eye "Your right… I'll be strong, for you."

He leaned in close and kissed her passionately.

**Hallways**

Trowa thought a walk would help ease his mind, but all it did was trouble him more. No matter what he did, all he could think of was one person.

"_Catherine, I haven't spoken to you since that fight. I need to talk to you; I need to hear your voice."_

"Trowa."

Trowa turned around to see Zechs walking up too him.

"Why are you walking around the halls, you should be getting ready."

Trowa shrugged his shoulders "I can't concentrate."

Zechs put a hand on his shoulder "I know what's been bothering you… come with me."

Trowa followed Zechs down the hallway into a small room.

"What's this?" asked Trowa

"You see that monitor over there? That's the most powerful com-link known in existence. You'll be able to call anybody you want, anywhere they are. And it's nearly untraceable, so you don't have to worry about anybody eavesdropping."

Trowa looked at Zechs wide-eyed "Won't you get in trouble for using this without authorization?"

Zechs smiled "Yeah, in fact I'll get in big trouble, however I'm sure they forgive me, after all we are going to save the world."

Trowa was at a loss for words "Zechs I…"

He grabbed Zechs and held him in a tight hug; tears ran freely down his face "Thank you, oh god, thank you, you don't know how much this means to me…"

Zechs patted him on the back "Don't worry about it, but could you let go of me, your crushing my ribs."

Trowa let go of him "Zechs, thank you, you really are a true friend."

Zechs smiled "Like I said, it's not a problem, were like brothers, this is the least I could do. Besides, you should thank Noin; she was the one that told me of your predicament."

"I will, thanks again."

"Well I better let you and Catherine have some time to yourselves." He walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Trowa punched in the number to Catherine's home and prayed that she was home.

**Catherine's house**

Catherine had just finished eating dinner when she heard the com-link ringing

"_Who could that be?"_

She walked over, pressed the answer button, and almost fainted.

"T…Trowa?"

Trowa gulped "Yes Catherine, it's me."

Catherine's eye began to water up "Oh my god, Trowa, I thought you never wanted to speak to me again."

Trowa bit his lip "I never said that, I want nothing more than to hear your voice. But Catherine, the reason why I'm calling is because…I just want to say, that I'm sor…"

"NO NO NO," She buried her hands into her face," Don't apologize Trowa… you have nothing to be sorry for!" She lifted her head up and looked him in the eye, "Trowa I was the one who was wrong, and I should be the one apologizing. I was so damn selfish, I couldn't see that you were going out to fight to protect me, but all I wanted to do was shelter you away. Oh god Trowa I'm so sorry, please don't hate me."

More tears fell down Trowa's cheek, he ran a finger down the screen "Catherine, I don't hate you, I never did, and I forgive you, honest to god I do. I just want there to be some way that we can put this behind us."

Tears fell freely down Catherine's face "Oh Trowa," she placed a hand on the screen. "Thank you for forgiving me, and I want nothing more than to just forget that day."

Trowa looked into his sister's eyes and smiled, suddenly a voice came over the intercom.

_Attention, Attention, all Gundam pilots please report to the Main Hangar_

_I repeat, all Gundam pilots please report to the Main Hangar_

Catherine looked at Trowa worriedly "What's going on?"

Trowa took a deep breath "Were going out on one final mission, if we succeed we could end the war. But it is a dangerous mission, that's why I wanted to call you."

"Trowa… please be careful."

"I will, just be strong for me okay."

A single tear fell down her face "I will… I love you Trowa"

Trowa felt his voice catch as he fought back more tears "I… I love you too Catherine, goodbye."

The screen fizzled out and Trowa walked out of the room.

**End Ch-5**

**As stated before I'm introducing a new mobile doll suit for the upcoming battle. It will be called Gemini and all it is, is an upgraded Taurus suit, except these suits are red instead of black, also they are slightly bigger, and they have the ability to go into a jet mode. They are also armed in two different kinds of ways. The first will have a giant Gatling gun on right arm similar to Trowa's original Heavyarms suit, instead of the normal blaster, as well as a few micro-missiles. The other kind will have a normal blaster and will be able to produce a short beam saber for close quarter combat. Also the ones with the gatling guns can produce shielding pods like the Virgo's, the ones with the sabers can't but they are faster. **

**Ch-6**

**Note: I've made the Preventers mobile suit of choice the Serpent Suits from Endless Waltz, just cause well… because I can. Also, ****as with the last Chapter, the viewpoints will constantly be changing to help keep up the flow of the action. To minimize confusion I will place this symbol )( whenever there is a viewpoint change.**

**Moon Base 1**

**Briefing Room**

The Gundam pilots and Zechs sat down as Lady Une prepared to speak.

"There's not much time so I'm going to make this brief. If our information is correct, Kale should be leaving within 2 hours. He may be leaving under light guard, but I'm not taking any chances. In addition to the Gundams and Tallgeese, I'll be sending 30 Preventer Cruisers, and 20 mobile suit carriers each containing 10 Serpent suits."

"A force like that should crush Kale for good, when do we leave?" said Zechs

"In about 30 minutes, so make your final adjustments, that is all, good luck gentlemen."

**Hangar**

Heero walked over to Zechs who was checking over Tallgeese.

"Hey Zechs."

Zechs looked at him and smiled "Hey Heero, you ready for this?"

Heero looked down "I'm not sure, I'm excited about the fact that we can finally end the war, but I'm still worried, what if it's an ambush?"

Zechs cut him off "Look Heero, do you think you're the only one that has thought about this? We may well be walking right into a trap, but I'm confident that as long as I have you and the others backing me up, everything will be fine."

Heero nodded "I know, but still, it does trouble the mind."

Zechs shrugged his shoulders "Then stop thinking, it's always helped you before."

Heero chuckled "Ok, I'll try."

Zechs smiled "That's the spirit, now did you have a chance to talk to Relena?"

"Yeah, she was really worried… what about you."

Zechs nodded his head "Same here, I guess it's to be expected."

"I guess so… did you talk to Noin yet?"

Zechs shook his head slightly "She said she'd meet me out here before I leave, but we only have 10 minutes before lift-off."

Heero put a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Zechs… She'll come."

"ZECHS!"

Heero and Zechs turned around to see Noin running at them. She reached Zechs and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry about the wait Zechs."

Heero saw the intimate moment and decided to check on the others.

"I'll see you out there Zechs."

Zechs nodded "Tell the others to get ready."

"Good luck Heero." Said Noin

"Thank you Noin, I'll see you later."

Heero left, leaving Zechs and Noin to themselves.

Noin nuzzled her head against his neck; Zechs held her close in his arms. Zechs then looked at her and kissed her tenderly; Noin kissed back with equal force.

When Zechs was done he looked her in the eye "I'm glad I could see you."

Noin smiled "Like I was going to let my man go out to battle without his girl wishing him off."

Zechs smiled and kissed her again "Thank you… Noin, I want to give you this."

He lightly grasped her finger and placed a wedding ring on it. Noin's looked at him in shock as her eyes began to tear up.

"Oh Zechs… but why?"

Zechs smiled "Just think about it as a reminder of things to come."

Noin wrapped his hands around him and cried, the two then kissed each other with more passion than ever before.

_This is your last reminder, all Pilots report to your designated area_

Zechs broke the kiss and looked into her eyes "I have to go now; I'll see you when I get back."

"Zechs… please be safe out there."

A tear rolled down his face "I will, you just be strong."

"I will, I love you Zechs."

Zechs gave her one last kiss "I love you too Noin."

He gave her hand a squeeze and made his way to the lift where the others were. As the lift started up, Zechs looked at her and smiled, Noin smiled back and watched him until he was out of sight. She then made her way to the control tower.

Zechs looked over at the other pilots as they prepared to board the Gundams; he gave them a slight nod.

"Alright men, lets end this."

They boarded their suits, and blasted off towards their destination.

Noin watched from the Control Tower tower as the pilots disappeared from view. She lowered her head and put her hand to her chest. "_Zechs_…"

**Kale's Ship**

Kale smiled as he though of the battle to come. He was positive that the Preventer's got his false message, he was also positive that they would come for his head. And when they did, he had a little surprise in store for them.

"Sir, the Preventer fleet is close, Should we send in the Gemini's?" Asked Lt. Ramirez

Kale shook his head "Not yet, but move the Virgo's into position."

"Yes sir."

Kale smiled as he saw the Virgo's get into position. "_Gundam's…your time is over."_

Kale began to laugh menacingly.

**Space (Near Target)**

"Hey Heero, what are you going to do once this is over?" asked Duo

"I'm not sure; I'll probably just get my position back on the senate."

Trowa chuckled "Oh I'm sure that diplomacy is right up your alley."

Heero's eyes narrowed "What's that supposed to mean, I've been doing a good job so far."

Quatre smiled "That's probably because everyone's afraid that you'll shoot them if they oppose you."

"Oh come on, I would never shoot them."

Zechs eye's raised "You wouldn't?"

"Of course not, that's way to simplistic. Now planting C4 underneath their desks, that's more more like it."

Wu-Fei sighed, "Some things never change, anyways, enough with the chit chat, were approaching the Target Zone."

The pilots looked ahead and saw a small convoy of ships escaping.

Zechs smiled "Gentlemen, there are targets, let's blow those bastards to hell and go home…ATTACK!"

The Gundam pilots and the other ships charged full speed ahead at the enemy. Suddenly, a huge laser beam cut right through a Preventer Cruiser, incinerating it.

"SHIT!!! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT SHOT COME FROM!" Yelled Heero

"I DON'T KNOW, I DIDN'T SEE A DAMN THING!" Said Quatre

"What the, oh no… RADAR CONTACT, IT'S VIRGOS, BUT THERE ARE OVER 500 OF THEM!" Yelled Trowa

"ITS A FUCKING AMBUSH!" Screamed Duo

"ALL MOBILE SUIT CARRIERS, DEPLOY SUITS NOW!" Ordered Wu-Fei

Duo and Wu-Fei activated their beam weapons, with a yell they charged at the nearest group of mobile suits. Quatre fought them up close while Trowa picked them off from a distance. Heero and Zechs began firing off there huge cannons in an effort to reduce their numbers.

The Preventer's were fighting for their lives; The Cruisers had unleashed their missile pods and now were firing their guns. The carriers had released the Serpent suits that were now firing in every direction.

Duo flew towards a group, raised his scythe, and sliced through 5 dolls. Wu-Fei impaled 3 with his trident and used his claws to destroy 2 more. Quatre charged forward and sliced 2 in half; he then swung his deadly blades and began decapitating one doll after another. Trowa let his missiles fly and was now firing upon multiple groups of Virgos. Heero and Zechs had abandoned their guns and now were slicing through suit after suit with their beam sabers.

"COME ON KALE, IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO!" Yelled Heero as he obliterated a doll with his beam saber.

Quatre sliced another Virgo in half "These Dolls are being controlled by a single ship, if we find it, we can disable all the suits in the area!"

"Then we have to find that control ship before this gets out of hand!" Answered Zechs as he plunged his saber through a Virgo.

**Control Ship (Kale's Ship)**

Kale couldn't help being proud of himself. The Preventer's had fallen right into his trap. His high-powered laser worked like a charm, and now Gundams were busy fighting the Virgo suits.

"_My revenge is almost complete_… Ramirez send out the Gemini suits.""

Ramirez grinned, "Yes sir!"

Kale smiled sickly as he watched the battle.

**Space**

It was a hard battle, with losses mounting on both sides, but the Preventers were starting to get the upper hand. The Virgo's numbers were slowly being reduced, and it was only a matter of time until the Preventers achieved total victory.

Heero slashed through a suit and looked on at the battle, they had lost a few cruisers and serpent suits, but Kale's dolls were defiantly taking the brunt of the battle. Still though, it would take awhile before they finished off all the suits Heero was about to rejoin the battles when his radar went off the chart.

"_What the hell? _Everyone, I have multiple incomings headed this way!"

"What? How many? Asked Zechs

"About 200, but they're not showing up as any suits I know of."

"Guys, look up to the east!" Ordered Wu-Fei

The pilots looked on a saw a large group of suits that resembled Taurus's in jet-mode, but they looked slightly bigger.

"What the hell… are those Taurus's?" Asked Duo

"No they can't be, they're too big to be normal Taurus's!" Replied Wu-Fei

Trowa raised his guns "Well whatever they are, I'll bet they're not friendly!"

A large number of Serpent suits flew in front of the Gundams.

"Don't worry guys, we can handle this!" Said one of them.

They immediately sped off towards the group.

"NO COME BACK!" Yelled Wu-Fei.

But it was too late; the Serpent suits closed in on them and prepared to fire. Suddenly the Gemini's all sped up and transformed out of jet mode. A short beam saber appeared from some of their right arms and they sliced through the first wave of Serpent Suits. The remaining suits returned fire but saw their shots get blocked by the Gemini's shielding pods. The Gundam pilots then looked on in horror as the rest of the Gemini's took out the remaining suits with their chain guns. The remaining Virgo's then fell back to link up with the Gemini suits.

"EVERYONE FORM UP!" Yelled Zechs

The Gundam pilots and Zechs flew to the front and formed a battle line; the rest of the Preventers fell in behind him. Heero grabbed his buster rifle and pointed it at the suits.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Everyone began firing at the suits, but saw the Gemini's and Virgos shields deflect all of their shots, not even Heero's buster rifle could break through.

"Guys, they're combining all their shields together to form an impenetrable barrier!" Yelled Quatre.

"So what do we do?" Asked Trowa

Heero tossed aside his rifle "We have to get in close," He pulled out his beam saber "ALL FORCES ATTACK!"

The Preventer's charged the group head on; most of the Gemini's did the same while the Virgo's and a few Gemini's stayed back in their shields, the desperate battle had begun.

Heero launched himself at a Gemini and swung his sword at it; it blocked the attack and thrust its saber forward. Heero dodged the attack and sliced the suit down the middle. However he suddenly found himself under immense fire, he dodged right but then saw a Gemini above him ready to strike.

"YOU WISH!"

Duo smashed into the suit knocking it back, he then sliced it away with his scythe. Immediately he came under fire, he wrapped his wings around his body to shield him and sped away.

"You need to watch yourself Heero!"

Heero nodded "Thanks Duo," Another suit lunged at him but this time he easily dispatched it.

**)(**

Quatre skillfully slashed through a suit and dodged a lunge from another suit. He responded by slashing its arm off, followed by its head.

"_This is getting out of hand. _Guys, these suits are being controlled by the same ship!"

Suddenly a suit came out of nowhere, its sword raised to attack. Instinctively, he raised his sword to block, but the beam saber slashed right through his sword and scathed the front of his suit. Quatre winced as his cockpit shook but used his other sword to slice the doll in half.

**)(**

Trowa saw 5 Gemini's with their blades drawn flying straight at him. He mowed them all down but suddenly came under heavy fire from the other Gemini's and Virgos. He sped left to avoid the blasts and raised his guns in an attempt to fire back when a Gemini appeared in front of him and sliced most of Heavyarms left arm off. He quickly backed off and blasted it away with his other gun.

"Are you alright Trowa?" Yelled Quatre

Trowa looked at what was left of his suits arm "Yeah, I still have one good arm left."

He then aimed his guns at a group of suits and began firing upon them.

**)(**

Duo slashed through a group of suits and headed towards another but found he was cutoff by intense fire. He sped away to avoid it and saw a Gemini coming at him, sword raised. The suit slashed at him, but Duo managed to parry it with his scythe, knocking the suit back in the process. He then lunged forward and sliced the suit down the middle. Suddenly, he heard the sound of his missile radar going off. He turned around just as a missile impacted his suit, followed by a few others, sending his Gundam flying. He quickly regained control, but then saw two more missiles headed towards him.

"Heads up!"

Suddenly Wu-Fei's claws flew past Duo and impacted into the missiles. When the smoke had cleared Duo saw that both of his claws were partially destroyed.

"You alright Duo?" Asked Wu-Fei

Duo nodded "Yeah, thanks Wu-Fei, you saved my ass. Can you still use your claws?"

Wu-Fei retracted his claws and looked at them "They're pretty banged but I think there still usable!"

His radar suddenly went off and he saw a few suits coming at them.

"I got them!"

He sped towards them and launched his claws at them; he destroyed two and quickly retracted them and drew out his spear. He knocked away an attack from one suit and responded by slashing it in half. Another suit took a swing at him but he ducked it and impaled the suit. Suddenly he saw Duo charge in front of him and wipe out a suit with his beam scythe.

"We have to work together or else we won't make it out of here!"

Wu-Fei nodded "Right, LETS GO!"

**Control Ship (Kale's Ship)**

Kale looked on at the battle, a sick smile still plastered on his face.

"Sir,"

Kale turned around and saw Lt. Ramirez approaching him.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Ramirez, inform the pilot to prepare to move towards the battle on my signal."

"But sir, why?"

"In the past few weeks since the Gundams have arrived, people have been questioning my ability to rule. However if I can kill just one of them, I will be able to solidify my position as new ruler of Earth Sphere."

"Maybe so but it would be a substantial risk to us."

Kale glared at him "What is risky lieutenant is disobeying my orders, now stop questioning me and follow my command!"

"Yes sir," Said Ramirez hesitantly.

**Space**

The Gundam pilots fought bravely, but there were just too many suits. They were now beginning to run out of armor and weapons. Duo scythe and Wu-Fei's trident were running low on energy. One of Quatre's blades was broken and the other was close to breaking too. Trowa had run out of ammo and was now resorting to hitting the Virgo's with his fist. Heero and Zechs were fighting up close, their sabers running low on power.

Zechs stabbed a suit, knocked it away, blocked another attack, and slashed the suit in half. He saw another Gemini approaching him so he lashed out at it with his heat whip and caught it around the head. He then threw it into another suit, destroying them both. He then saw a Virgo coming at him out of the corner of his eye. He flew towards it, dodged its blaster, and impaled it through the head. Suddenly a Gemini came up behind him and slashed its sword at him. He tried to dodge it but it still grazed the back of his suit. Zechs gritted his teeth as the cockpit shook violently. But before the Gemini could attack again, Heero destroyed it with his shoulder chain guns.

"ZECHS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Yelled Heero

"I'LL LIVE, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I DON'T HAVE MUCH LEFT; WE NEED TO FIND THE DAMNED CONTROL SHIP!"

"I KNOW, BUT WE CAN'T FIND IT!" Shouted Zechs

"ZECHS, WE HAVE TO RETREAT NOW!" Screamed Duo

Trowa flew towards a suit and slammed his fist into it "WE CAN'T RETREAT, WE'RE CUT OFF!"

Suddenly a series of blasts connected with the back of his suit, a large piece of metal from his cockpit flew off and impaled itself in Trowa's abdomen.

"AHHHH!"

"TROWA, ARE YOU OKAY!" Screamed Zechs

"S…sorry… I…I can't…" Trowa clutched his side and fought to stay conscious as blood flowed from the wound.

With Trowa unable to fight, Heavy arms just drifted in space and came under intense fire.

"NO TROWA!" Yelled Heero

Duo charged forward "I'LL GO RESCUE HIM!"

A Gemini suit suddenly appeared in front of him he tore through it, but not before it had stabbed its beam sword through his upper chest, completely disabling him.

"SHIT, MY CONTROLS ARE STUCK, I CAN'T MOVE!"

Heero looked over at Quatre "QUATRE, DUO AND TROWA ARE SITTING DUCKS OUT THERE, HELP THEM OUT!"

**)(**

Quatre sliced through another suit "RIGHT," He threw what was left of his sword into an on coming suit. "_Hang on guys!"_

He flew to them and grabbed both suits with his hands "DON'T WORRY GUYS I GOT YOU," He turned on his afterburners and tried to get out of there. But now he was coming under severe fire. "HEERO, I CAN'T GET OUT, THERE STILL TOO MANY SUITS!"

"YOU HAVE TOO TRY, IF WE ALL GO DOWN, THE PREVENTER'S ARE FINISHED!"

"I'LL TRY!"

He flew straight, but a large group of dolls got in his way and began firing. Quatre did his best to shield his friends from the blasts, but the torrent of fire was taking its toll on Sandrock. Every time he took a blast, a piece of his cockpit would come off and cut him. He grimaced as a small piece of metal got lodged in his arm. Suddenly a blast sent a piece of his helmet across his forehead, creating a large gash. Blood flowed into his left eye and down his face "_I have to get them out of here!"_

**)(**

Zechs sliced upward and destroyed another suit "WU-FEI, YOU HAVE TO TRY AND GIVE QUATRE SOME COVER!"

"OK," He flew forward and began slicing any suit that got in his way. Suddenly a blast hit his cockpit. The cockpit shook so violently, the glass around his helmet shattered and rained down on his face. "AHHHHH GOD, I CAN'T SEE, I CAN'T SEE!"

**)(**

Zechs watched in horror as Shenlong, began moving in all directions. Zechs lowered his head and looked at Heero "Heero… were all that's left, all the other Gundams are disabled…I'm sorry."

"ZECHS, GOD-DAMN IT DON'T GIVE UP ON ME NOW!"

Heero slashed through some more suits, But as he looked around him, he knew it was hopeless. There were far too many mobile dolls, the Preventers were dropping like flies, and the other Gundams were disabled. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a small group of Serpent suits that were firing in every direction get completely annihilated by massive fire from the mobile dolls. He then looked on in horror as a few Preventer cruisers were slashed to pieces by a couple of Gemini suits. As he scanned the battlefield some more, he saw that a large group of Virgo's and Gemini's had surrounded Quatre, Duo, and Trowa and were pounding the suits with heavy fire. His gazed then shifted to Wu-Fei who was struggling to keep control of his suit while fighting off the attacks from the mobile dolls. However, despite his best efforts, the Virgo's cannons, and the Gemini's beam swords were slowly picking his suit apart. Heero continued fighting, but he knew that unless he found the control ship, they were all doomed. Suddenly, out of the shadows of space, a huge ship emerged. Heero immediately knew what it was; he turned on his Com-link and quickly contacted Zechs.

"ZECHS I SPOTTED THE CONTROL SHIP, I'M GOING IN!"

Heero sliced up some dolls and proceeded to fly straight toward it.

Zechs finished off another suit and flew after Heero "WAIT HEERO, I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

**)(**

Kale looked from the screen and saw Wing Zero approaching. "_That's it come to me."_

"Prepare to fire the Devastator Ray," He said with a smile "_Now Zero-One, let's see how your suit fares against my ultimate weapon."_

The cannon charged up and locked on too Wing Zero.

**)(**

Heero pointed his saber forward and prepared to strike. Suddenly a huge blast came from the ship.

Heero's eyes opened wide "_OH NO, I CAN'T DODGE IT!"_

Heero closed his eyes and braced for impact.

"HEERO!"

Zechs sped in at the last second and flew in front of Zero, taking the brunt of the blast. The massive beam instantly engulfed Tallgeese and then hit Heero's suit as well. The cockpit shook violently as the beam began tearing away at his suit. When the beam had passed, Heero looked up and saw that Tallgeese was still there. However, both legs and one arm had been blow off. There were sparks flying in all direction, and it appeared that it was heavily damaged. Heero tried to move, but saw that his suit was all but disabled. He then turned on his Com link and frantically tried to hail Zechs.

**)(**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR POWER IS OFFLINE?" Yelled Kale

"The blast from the Devastator Ray overheated our entire system, we have nothing right now!" Said Lt. Ramirez

Kale looked around at the battlefield, and while all the Gundams appeared to be disabled; his mobile dolls were also offline.

He looked back at Ramirez "How long till we have power again?"

"It should take about 5 minute's sir."

Kale thought for a moment "Prepare for our emergency plan!"

Ramirez nodded "Yes sir!"

**)(**

"ZECHS, ZECHS, CAN YOU HEAR ME, ZECHS, GOD-DAMN-IT PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Suddenly, Zech's bloodied and battered face appeared on screen.

"H…Hee…Heero…"

Heero brought one hand to his mouth "Oh god… Zechs, are you alright?"

Zechs grimaced in pain "M… most of my bones… a… are broken… h… hard to breathe."

Heero began to panic "Don't worry Zechs I'll get you out of there!"

Zechs slowly shook his head "M… my hatch is disabled…my engines our gone… I only have… my reserve boosters."

"But there has to be a way to get you out!"

Zechs lowered his head "No… no escaping this time, theirs only one thing I can do… Heero, I'm sorry."

Zechs turned on his reserve booster and flew towards the Control Ship.

Heero's eyes opened wide "NO ZECHS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

"It's our only chance… I'm so sorry, but this is it for me."

"NO DAMN IT, I CAN SAVE YOU, YOU JUST HAVE TO HOLD ON!"

Heero flipped every switch and pressed every button to try and start his suit back up, but nothing happened. He slammed his fists into his control panel and yelled out loud.

_"This isn't happening, this can't be happening, oh god no!"_

He wanted to say something to try and stop him but it was futile. He could only look on as tears began to roll down his face.

Blood and tears were now falling from Zechs face; he looked up to where the other's were "Everyone… look after Noin for me… please, take care of her. Let her know, that it will be alright."

As his suit got closer to the ship, he gazed around the battlefield one last time "It was my greatest honor…. to have lived by your sides… and to call you my brothers… I love you all so much… thank you… for everything."

He looked back at the screen "Heero… please be strong… and never forget this day… never forget the lives lost here… and look after my sister… She'll need your strength now."

"Zechs… you're my family… my brother… I swear on my life that I won't disgrace you."

Zechs swallowed hard "Tell Noin and Relena… that I love them very much… and that I'll always be with them…"

"I will Zechs I promise… I'm so sorry"

Zechs smiled and touched the screen. "It's alright… goodbye Heero…"

Zechs screen went black as Tallgeese came within a few meters of the ship. His breath became more labored as he felt a heaviness creep up his body. His vision became blurry as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Unable to keep them open anymore, he shut them. But instead of seeing darkness, he saw Noin standing in front of him. She was smiling at him; her arm was outstretched towards him, and her hand was beckoning him to come to her. Zechs reached out a hand and tried to touch her, but the closer he got to her, the farther away she became. He felt one last tear fall from his face as she disappeared from view.

"_Noin… I'll always love you… please forgive me…"_

As his last ounce of strength left him, he slammed his hand down on the button. Tallgeese erupted into a bright flash, followed by a massive explosion that engulfed everything around it. Heero had to close his eyes briefly as the flash of the explosion was almost blinding. After awhile the flash was gone, and as the smoke started to clear, Heero began looking around. His eyes straining for something, hoping for the impossible… But when the smoke disappeared, all that could be seen was the debris of the ship. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that caught his attention, as he looked more closely at it, he felt his heart sink, there before him, was head from Tallgeese.

Heero's body began to tremble; his teeth were clenched as tears fell from his face. As the weight of everything came crashing down on him, he slammed his fists into the control panel repeatedly and yelled out Zechs name before slumping back in his chair.

**Moon Base 1**

One by one the grief stricken pilots Gundams were brought into the hangar. When it was safe, a flood of people rushed into the hangar to help the wounded. A stretcher was brought in for Trowa; he lost a lot of blood but was still conscious. Tears had welled up in his eyes but he said nothing as the medics began loading him onto the stretcher. A medic tended to Quatre's arm and face as he looked down at the ground, tears rolling off his chin. Wu- Fei still sat in his cockpit, one hand covering his face as he sobbed uncontrollably. Duo yelled and began pounding his fist into the wall; he pounded on the wall until his hands became bloodied. He then buried his face in his hands as blood and tears fell to the ground. Heero slowly exited his cockpit and walked down the steps. When he reached the floor, he staggered a bit, and collapsed to the ground with a sob. Tears fell down his cheeks as he rubbed his face into the steel floor.

He heard someone walking towards him, so he got on his knees and looked up, he saw that Noin was slowly walking in his direction. Her face was completely blank, but her eyes showed an overwhelming sadness. When the other pilots saw her, they averted their eyes; they were too ashamed of themselves to look at her. When she reached him she placed a hand on his cheek and stared at him. For a while there was silence between the two, her face then began to crack, and tears started welling up in her eyes. She then suddenly dropped to her knees and let out a loud cry of grief. Heero wrapped his arms around her as he tried to console her; Noin buried her face in his shoulder as she cried. Heero held her close, his tears still running uncontrollably down his face.

"Noin… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… oh god."

He looked up at the ceiling "_Zechs…"_

**End Ch-6**

**End Part 2**

**That's it for part 2 I hope you all enjoyed it it was a lot of fun to write, if a little sad but overall I really liked writing it.**

**Okay I think I've finally written the death scene in a way that I'm comfortable leaving it. I think that scene was always the hardest to write because I wanted it to be emotional, but not to the point of melodramatic. And trying to find that right balance was no easy feat for me. I hope I did an adequate job and any advice on how to improve it would be nice.**

**I would like to thank the following songs and the composers who made them for inspiring me how to set the mood for the scene : "Infinite White" By Steve Jablonsky, "Labor of Love" By Michael Giacchino, and "The Surface of the Sun" By John Murphy. If you've never heard these songs, go on You Tube and look them up, you wont regret it.**

**Anyways thanks for reading part 2, now go and read the rest. And don't forget to review, I love getting feedback and I really want to know what you think of this story, so yeah… REVIEW!!!**

**Peace!**


	3. Part 3 Memories & Sorrow

**Gundam Wing**

**The Soldiers Of The Apocalypse**

**Part-3 Memories and Sorrow **

**Warnings: Language, Violence adult themes, and slight OCC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, if that's not obvious. So don't sue me unless you're a real low-life jerk.**

**Ch-1**

**The Kale Incident: **In a gamble to end the rebellion, the Preventer's hastily made a decision to strike against Kale Young. Going only on a radio transmission from Kale himself, the Preventer's assembled 30 Preventer Cruisers, and 20 Mobile Suit Carriers; each Carrier containing 10 suits. Also coming were the 5 Gundams, and the Tallgeese. They then launched a full frontal attack. However it was all just a trap organized by Kale. The Preventer's did manage to beat the Blood Fang, but the price was great. Out of the 30 Preventer Cruisers involved, only 7 came back; and out of the 200 suits that were sent in, only 38 were left. And victory was only obtained when Zechs Marquis, the greatest warrior the Preventer's had, sacrificed his own life. The disaster has been labeled The Kale Incident, and it is still a dark stain that haunts the Preventer's to this day.

It is now the year A.C. 203 and since the disastrous Kale incident, changes have been made. The senate on ESUN felt that the Preventers were no longer capable of defending the peace alone. In an historic and unanimous vote, the ESUN approved the formation of a new organization, the United Military Service, aka, the UMS. However the head of the ESUN Relena Darlin, who was too grief stricken over the loss of her brother, could not continue her duties. In the year A.C. 202, she resigned from head of the ESUN, shortly before the vote. Heero Yuy also found himself unable to go on with his duties, and retired his position on the senate. Heero and Relena now live in a seclude area of the New Sanq Kingdom.

**Yuy Mansion (Sanq Kingdom)**

_

* * *

"Goodbye Heero..."_

_Heero watched as Zechs suit slammed into the control ship and exploded._

"_ZECHS!"_

* * *

Heero bolted upright from his bed and began to breath heavily.

"ZECHS… Zechs…"

Relena woke up and looked at Heero "Heero… are you alright?"

Heero got up from his bed and ran to bathroom. He locked the door behind him, ran over to the toilet, and vomited. He then staggered over to the sink and cleaned himself up. As he splashed his face with water, he heard Relena's voice from the door.

"Heero… are you alright… Heero… please… open the door."

Heero opened the door and saw a teary eyed Relena. Heero touched her check and embraced her. Both began to cry as they held each other.

It had been more than 2 years since the incident, but the memories continued to haunt him. They haunted him in reality, and in his dreams, and they only got worse during this time of year. Because it was 3 year ago, on this day, that Zechs had died.

Heero stroked Relena's hair and looked into her eyes "I'm sorry to worry you Relena, it's just, they're not stopping… I'm still having nightmares about that day…"

Relena placed a hand on his cheek "Your not alone Heero, I've had them too."

Heero said nothing and looked out the window, it was still dark "What time is it?"

"It's about 5:30, sunrise should be coming up soon." Said Relena

Heero nodded and looked at Relena "Hey Relena."

"What is it?"

Heero looked at the window "When was the last time we saw the sun rise together?"

Relena smiled as Heero took her by the hand and led her out the balcony. They both held each other close as the sun peaked over the horizon. Soon the whole sky was a beautiful shade of orange and yellow.

Heero stroke Relena's hair and looked up at the sky "_Zechs… I wish you were still here_."

**Later that morning**

Heero and Relena sat down at the dining table as a servant brought them their breakfast. The two ate in silence for most of the breakfast. Finally Relena spoke up.

"You know Heero, the head of the Sanq Kingdom is going to retire soon. That means as soon as he does, there will be an election."

Heero looked at her astonished "Relena, are you thinking of running?"

Relena nodded "I'm tired of living in seclusion, I want to do something, I want to make a difference."

"Relena, that's a very tough job, are you sure your ready for this?"

Relena sighed "I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm tired of doing nothing. I want to do something with my life; I want to help people again. I know I messed up the first time around, but I feel this could be a second chance for me."

Heero lowered his head slightly " I wish that I had the strength that you do. It's been three years, and I still can't get past it."

Relena gently grabbed Heero's hand "I know your still hurting, just know you're not alone. He was our brother, but when he died, it impacted the entire group. We all had a close bond with him, he wasn't just our friend, he was our family. Just like Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wu-Fei are too."

Heero looked down at the table, Relena walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Heero, through whatever problems you may face, just remember that I'll always be by your side… we'll face them together."

Heero looked at her and nodded "I know… thank you for everything."

The two held each other for awhile before Relena broke the hug "Now, we better get ready, we need to get some flowers before we head over to the cemetery."

The two finished breakfast and got ready for the trip.

**End Ch 1**

**Ch-2**

**Near Sanq Kingdom Memorial**

Relena stepped back into the car, bouquet of flowers in hand. Heero started the car and drove towards the destination. Heero looked over at Relena who was clutching the flowers.

"What kind are they?"

Relena looked at him "Zechs never did tell me what his favorite kind was, so I brought a mixture of them, do you think there good enough?" entertainment

Heero smiled "They look nice, I'm sure they'll be fine."

They continued to drive until they reached a set of gates that were opened. The sign above said "**Sanq Kingdom Memorial**".

They parked the car and walked past countless number of graves until they reached a separate gate. It was a memorial wall of all the other soldiers that fell during the battle with Kale. He ran a hand over the sign out front as he read over the words.

_This site is dedicated to those who have already found peace_

_May their sacrafice never be forgotten_

_May their actions carry on forever_

"_So many lives lost…" _Thought Heero

They continued to walk past the wall until they reached a decorated Gravestone.

_Here Lies Zechs Marquis, Devoted Warrior For Peace And Justice_

_Friend And Brother To All That Knew Him_

_May His Heart, Spirit and Soul Forever Be With Us_

Relena kneeled down and placed the flowers on the grave. She traced the outline of the engravings and wept quietly. Heero placed a hand on her shoulder and permitted himself to shed a few tears. As he looked at the gravestone, he saw various items indicating that the others had arrived earlier. But one item caught his eye; it was a letter, from Noin.

"_Noin… I haven't seen her since…"_

Heero's thoughts drifted back to the funeral. The funeral, he could remember it like it was yesterday.

_

* * *

Heero just sat in his chair as he stared at the coffin filled with Zechs personal items. Everyone from the Preventers had shown up for the funeral, including Lady Une. Heero looked over at Duo and Hilde. Hilde had her head buried in Duo's shoulder as she wept aloud. Duo had one hand on Hilde's shoulder; his own face was buried in the other hand as tears ran down it freely. Trowa and Catherine both held each other in their arms as tears rolled down their cheeks. Wu-Fei wrapped his arms around Sally in an attempted to comfort her, but a heavy flow of tears flew down his face too. Noin, accompanied by a teary eyed Quatre, slowly walked up to the coffin. She wore a black dress with a black veil hanging over her face. When she reached the coffin, she placed a hand on it, and collapsed to the ground with a sob. Quatre knelt beside her and offered any sort of comfort he could to her. After a few minutes Heero stood up from his seat, took a deep breath, and began to speak the eulogy._

"_Everybody in life wants to be remembered for something. They want to leave a legacy behind, so that future generations will be proud of them and their accomplishments."_

_Heero looked down at the coffin "Zechs… words can not do justice for what you did… You didn't just save our lives… you saved all of earth and space. You sacrificed yourself to assure that future generations wouldn't have to go through what we went through."_

_Heero placed a hand on the coffin "Zechs… you were my brother, and though we were once enemies, you were my most trusted friend and ally… I'm proud that I can call you a member of my family."_

_Heero's voice began to croak "I…I know that you're looking down on all of us… and that you'll always be with us. So I'll try to make you proud, I'll try to live a life that you'd want me to."_

_Tears now began to fall down his face "Zechs…I still miss you, I loved you, we all did, you were are family, are brother… and I'll never forget that. Zechs I… oh god…"_

_Heero put a hand over his face and wept aloud. Relena walked up to him and held him as tears came down his face. After awhile, Heero slowly broke the hug. And with tears still running down his face, he kneeled down, and kissed the coffin._

_After the preacher said a few words, there was a moment of silence as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. Afterwards, each of the guests walked up to the coffin, and said a little prayer. Then one by one, they left until just the Gundam Pilots remained. Heero took one last look at the coffin, and then to the sky. He knew Zechs was up there watching, waiting…_

* * *

"Heero…"

Heero snapped out of his trance and looked at Relena "What is it?"

Relena sighed, "It's been almost an hour, we should get going soon."

Heero nodded "Yeah," He looked at the coffin and ran his hands on it. "_Goodbye Zechs."_

"Let's go."

Heero took Relena by the hand and they began to walk out of the cemetery.

"Heero… my god, is that you?"

Heero quickly spun around and stared at the face of Duo Maxwell.

**End Ch 2**

**Ch-3**

**Sanq Kingdom Memorial**

Heero walked over and gave Duo a big hug "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in years."

Duo released the hug and looked Heero in the eyes "It's been too long my friend."

Duo looked at Relena "Relena, it's good to see you again."

He grabbed her hand, kissed it lightly, and gave her a brief hug.

Relena smiled "It's good to see you too, where's Hilde?"

"She had to go back to the car, she should be back soon though."

"Hey guys."

The three of them looked over and saw Hilde coming towards them. Hilde grinned as she saw Heero and Relena.

"Wow, It's been ages since I last seen you two."

She walked over and gave Heero a quick kiss on the cheek and Relena a hug before returning to Duo.

"It's nice to see you again too." Said Relena

Heero nodded "Same here, I haven't been able to see any of the other pilots for awhile."

Duo sighed, "Yeah me to, it's really hard to visit them, they always seem really busy."

Hilde shrugged her shoulders "Yeah but at least we all still talk to each other more often."

Relena nodded "True, but it would be nice if we could all visit each other once awhile."

"Um since were here, Relena would you mind if I talked to Heero privately for a moment?" Said Duo

"Not at all."

Heero nodded and walked with Duo through the cemetery.

"How long are you staying in town?" Asked Heero

"Until tomorrow, we're staying at a hotel in town."

"Why didn't you ask to stay with us?"

"We didn't want to impose, besides it's not like we can't afford it."

"I guess so, wait a minute, if you've been in town why didn't you call me?"

"I was going to, I just wanted to pay my respects first, I tried to get the others to come with, but I guess they all came at different times."

Heero shrugged" I guess that makes sense."

They walked a little further in silence before Duo spoke up.

"So how are you holding up?" asked Duo

Heero sighed, "Not to well I'm afraid… I'm still not fully over it yet."

Duo nodded "I don't blame you, not a day goes by where I don't think about it. I'm sure glad I have Hilde; she's really kept me together these past few years."

"I know what you mean, if Relena wasn't in my life… well… I don't want to think about it. So how's the scrap metal business going?"

Duo smiled "It's still going strong, we've expanded into space. I now own a shop on every colon,y and if my calculations are correct, I'm now almost 1/8 as rich as Quatre is."

Heero chuckled "That's good to hear, do you talk to the others regularly?"

"Yeah off and on, not nearly as much as I should."

Heero nodded "Yeah I've been like that too. Hey, did you hear that Quatre and Dorothy broke up?"

"I think the question should be who didn't, that break up made tabloid headlines for weeks. I spoke with him a few days afterwards, he was pretty torn up about it."

"Did you ever figure out the reason why?"

"Yeah, apparently they decided that they were getting too busy to have a stable relationship. I guess it's understandable with Quatre running his fathers company, and Dorothy getting elected as a senator."

"So it was mutual?" Asked Heero

Duo nodded "Yeah but it still hurt him pretty bad."

Heero sighed "Well that goes without saying, I still can't believe though that Dorothy became a senator for the ESUN."

"It is kind of strange but then again you were a senator too, speaking of which, are you going to try to get back on the senate?" asked Duo

Heero shook his head "In my present state, there's no way I'd be able to focus. However Relena is planning on running for President of the Sanq Kingdom."

"That's good for her, she'll win no contest."

The two walked for a while in silence again before Heero spoke up.

"What's on your mind?"

Duo sighed "Well…I don't want to talk about it here, is there any chance you could go out."

"Yeah, but I'll have to tell Relena first, your car or mine?"

"We'll take my car, that way Relena can show Hilde around."

Heero nodded "Right,"

Heero and Duo walked back to where Hilde and Relena were talking.

"Hey Hilde, I'm going to take Heero out so I'll need the car, would that be alright?"

Hilde nodded "Sure, I could use some time with Relena, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Heero walked over to Relena and kissed her "I'll be back some time tonight okay?"

"Alright, well be back at the mansion, just be safe and stay out of trouble."

Heero smiled "No problem, it's Duo I need to watch out for."

Hilde smirked "You guys have fun, see ya later Duo."

Duo quickly kissed her "Okay see ya tonight."

Heero and Duo walked over to Duo's car.

"Wow, this is nice." Said Heero as he ran his hand across the jet-black paint.

Duo smiled "You like it, it's my favorite one. It's modeled after a classic, but I'm not sure though. What I do know is that it's very fast."

"Great, I knew I should've written my will this morning." Said Heero with a smirk.

Duo laughed, "Oh shut up and get in, I'm not that bad of a driver."

They both got in and Duo sped off.

**End Ch 3**

**Ch-4**

**Sanq Kingdom**

"So how are things with you and Hilde?" asked Heero

Duo looked at him and smiled "Well… I asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

Heero's eyes opened wide "Well congratulations, although its not like she'd say anything different. When did you ask her?"

"About amonth ago."

"So are you going to have the wedding soon?' Asked Heero

Duo shrugged "We're not sure on a date, but it is in the near future. And I know this goes without saying but I'm choosing you for the best man."

Heero looked at him and smiled "Thanks Duo… I really appreciate that."

"Come on, don't get all sentimental over it, we both knew you were going to be it for a long time now." Said Duo as he pulled into a parking lot of a bar.

Heero looked at Duo confusedly "Duo, if we have to talk, why are we going to a bar?"

Duo smiled "What can I say, I like bars. Besides a few drinks never hurt, come on, they're on me."

Heero sighed "Alright, but no shots, I can't stand that kind of stuff."

Duo smiled "Fair enough… wimp."

The two both laughed and got out of the car, and stepped into the bar. A couple of people looked at them when they entered, but resumed their business. Heero and Duo walked over to an empty table in the corner and sat down. A minute later a lady came up to them.

"Hello boys, what can I get you?"

"Two beers for now."

She nodded "Okay, I'll be right back."

Heero looked around the room and then at Duo "Alright Duo, honestly, why did you bring me…"

Duo held up his hand "Hold that though."

The lady came back holding two bottles of beer "Here you go."

Duo smiled, gave her some money, and took the beers "Thank you, I let you know if we need anything else." She nodded and left.

Duo gave a bottle to Heero "To Zechs."

Heero touched Duo's bottle with his own "To Zechs."

They both tool a gulp and set them down.

"Alright, so what's the reason you brought me here?" Asked Heero

Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 photo's "Take a look at these, a good look."

Heero looked at the pictures, and his mouth dropped "Duo… are these are Gundams?"

Duo nodded "Yeah, they look great don't they."

"They look… different."

Duo smiled "Well, that's probably because I had them upgraded."

Heero looked at him wide-eye "What do you mean upgraded?"

"Well about a year and a half ago I decided that if another war ever broke out, we would need more advanced Gundams. So with permission from Lady Une, I got Howard and some mechanics, and completely re-modified our Gundams with the most advance technology."

"Duo this is incredible."

Duo shrugged his shoulders "I can't take all the credit, I came up with the design, it was Howard and his team who put then together."

Heero just stared at the photos "Well with Howard involved I know I can except the best, do any other of the pilots know about this?"

Duo shook his head "Nope you're the first, but I have an idea on how to tell them."

"What's that?"

Duo grinned "A reunion, I call them all up and we all get together, that way we can all see each other again, and I can tell them the news. Hell I'll even bring Howard, I know he'll want to see the gang again."

Heero smiled "That's great, but where should we hold this reunion?"

Duo shrugged "I would say my house, but it's always too busy."

"Well how about my mansion, it's big and we have pool. It'll be perfect, we'll all have a great time."

Duo smiled and put a blank stare on his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Heero

"I'm trying to imagine Relena in a bikini."

Heero glared at him "You do realize I'm carrying a gun?"

Duo laughed, "I'm just kidding man, but that pool idea sounds great."

Heero smiled "Well then it's on."

They both took another drink of beer and began chatting about various things. Suddenly, a large man walked into the room accompanied by 8 other men. They saw Heero and Duo at the table and walked over to them.

"Well well, what do we have here, you boys must not be from here cause if you did, you know that this is my table."

Heero looked up at him "There's plenty of other places to sit, couldn't you find another table?"

"Yeah besides it's not like you own this bar." Chimed Duo

"That's where your wrong pretty boys, my name is Trent, and this is my bar. So I think we have a problem here."

"Look we don't want any problems, why don't you just sit down and have a drink with us?"

Trent slammed his hand on the tabled and yelled at them.

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, OR YOU WON'T MAKE HOME ALIVE!"

He then grabbed Duo's braid and yanked hard on it. Duo grimaced and made a motion for his gun.

Heero shook his head "Let's have some fun with these guys."

Duo smiled and stood up from the table "Well I'm sorry Trent, here you go. Come on Heero, if the baby is going to cry about it, we better leave."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me you piece of shit!"

Trent yelled and lounged at him, but was sent flying back with a right hand from Duo.

Heero looked at the other 8 guys "You boys better clear out, before something bad happens to you."

They just continued to glare at them, one made a lunge for Heero, but he took him down with an elbow to the nose. Duo ran up to one, and slammed his fist into the man's gut, doubling him over. He then grabbed his head and knocked him out with a knee to the face. Heero ducked a punch from one, and countered it with an uppercut to the jaw. Duo grabbed another man by the face and repeatedly head butted the man's nose, he then threw him into the wall. Heero blocked another punch and responded with a front kick to the man's stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick to the head. Another one tried to punch Duo from behind, but Duo caught the arm, and threw the man over his shoulder through a table.

Heero and Duo looked around the room, there were still 2 more, but they were just standing there.

"What's the matter, you were all acting tough before." Said Heero

Duo smirked "Don't tell me your afraid of a couple of pretty boys like us?"

As Duo and Heero approached them, the men started backing up a bit.

"Come on guys lets do this, I'm having fun." Said Duo

Heero smiled "Ready when you two ladies are."

The two men ran out of the bar as fast as they could. Heero and Duo just looked at each other and grinned. Suddenly Trent came in from behind with a chair and smashed it over Duo's head. Heero grabbed him by the hair, punched him in the nose, kicked him in the groin, and kneed him in the face. Trevor fell on his back and laid there, Heero kicked him a few time before helping Duo to his feet.

"You alright Duo?"

Duo nodded "Yeah," He shook his head a bit and saw Trent trying to get to his feet "That sneaky son of a bitch!"

He walked up to Trevor and knocked him back on the ground. He then began kicking him repeatedly in the ribs. Heero ran to Duo and pulled him away from him.

"Easy Duo, don't you think he's had enough?"

Duo looked at Trevor and saw him squirming "Nope, not yet," He gave him another couple of kicks "I think that ought of do it."

Heero and Duo then looked at each other, and kicked Trent one last time. Just then they heard sirens in the distance.

"Lets get the hell out of here before we get arrested!" Yelled Duo

"Right,"

Duo quickly gave the owner over 500 dollars and ran out the door with Heero. They both got into the car and sped off. After they were a good distance from the bar, Heero and Duo looked at each other, and began laughing hysterically.

Duo patted Heero on the shoulder "Hey man, now are you glad that I took you out?"

Heero smiled "You know something, this is exactly what I needed. I've been having some rough times, but tonight, I felt good. For the first time in awhile I felt like I was alive, and I owe it all to you man."

Duo smirked "Your not going to try and kiss me are you?"

Heero smiled and rose his eyebrows "Don't kid yourself, your not that pretty."

Duo chuckled a bit; suddenly he heard his cell phone ring. Duo grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Duo here, oh hey Hilde, your ready to be picked up now, ok, I'll see you in a few."

Duo hanged up the phone "That was Hilde, we need to get back to the hotel."

Heero nodded "That's okay."

Duo continued to drive until they reached the Yuy Mansion.

Duo smirked "Hey Heero, about this whole brawl thing, let's try to keep that under wraps."

Heero nodded "Yeah, no need to get our wives upset over this."

Duo honked on the horn and Hilde walked out of the house accompanied by Relena. Heero and Duo got out of the car and looked at each other.

"Well Duo, it was good to see you again."

Duo smiled "Same here… Listen I have something I want to give you."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a photo, He handed it to Heero.

"To remind you of better days."

Heero looked at the photo and a small smile came across his face. It was a picture from the reunion with everybody in it.

Heero grinned and looked at Duo "Thank you… this means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, it the least I could do to help out a friend."

Heero smiled warmly and gave him a brief hug; Duo returned the hug.

Heero released Duo "Well I guess I'll see you at the reunion."

Duo smiled at him "Yeah, I'll give you a call later on this week."

"Alright take care Duo." Said Heero

"Yeah, goodbye… for now."

**End Ch-4**

**End Part-3**

**Peace! **


	4. Part 4 Reunion & Revelations

**Gundam Wing**

**The Soldiers Of The Apocalypse**

**Part-4 Reunion & Revelations**

**Warnings: Language, adult themes, and slight OCC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, or its characters. I do own all original characters though.**

**Ch-1**

**(3 weeks after cemetery visit)**

Heero and Relena checked around the house one last time to see if everything was perfect for the reunion.

"I think we're good to go, all we have to do now is wait for the others to show up." Said Heero.

Relena nodded "I can't wait to see them, Who are we expecting first?"

Heero looked out the window "Duo will probably be the first here, after that I don't know."

No sooner had he said that, a black car pulled up. Heero and Relena walked out on the porch to greet Duo and Hilde.

"Hey Duo!" Shouted Heero as he walked up and gave him a brief hug.

"Good to see you too man." said Duo

Relena smiled "Duo, Hilde, it's good to see you two again."

Hilde grinned "Same here, has anybody else arrived?"

Heero shook his head "Not yet but they should arrive soon. I thought you said you were going to bring Howard?"

"He'll be here later, you know him, he likes to make an entrance." Said Duo with a smile

Suddenly, off in the horizon they saw a motorcycle come into view.

"I think that's Wu-Fei and Sally!" said Heero

The motorcycle pulled into the driveway and came to a stop. Wu-Fei and Sally got off the bike and walked up to the group.

"Hey guys, it's good to see all you again." Said Sally

"Hey Sally, it's been awhile." Responded Relena

"Hey Heero," Wu-Fei walked up and gave him a big hug "It is good to see you again."

"Same here." Said Heero

Wu-Fei looked at Duo, who looked like he was going to cry.

"What's with the face Duo?" Asked Wu-Fei

"My Wufies finally come back, I'm so happy hold me." He held out his arms and ran up to Wu-Fei. Wu-Fei backed up and held up a finger.

"Watch it, Wu-Man going to kick your ass."

Duo laughed "It's good to see you Wu-Fei."

Wu-Fei smiled "Some things never change; it's good to see you too. Oh yeah I think I saw Trowa on the way over here."

Duo grinned "Sweet."

Just then a red convertible sped into the driveway. When it came to a stop they saw Trowa step out of the car followed by Catherine. They then exchanged hugs with the others.

"Man, it has been to long." said Trowa

Catherine nodded "I agree, as happy as I am right now, I really wish we could do this more often."

"I know, we really need to make time to see each other more." Said Heero

"I agree, but at least this time we actually keep in touch in some way." Said Duo

Relena smiled and looked at the group "Well in any case, everybody's here except for Quatre, did anybody see him on the way here?"

The other looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Man he better not of skipped out on us, he promised me he would be here." Said Duo

Trowa sighed, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon, and since were on the subject of Quatre, did anybody else hear what happened between him and Dorothy 10 months ago?"

Wu-Fei shook his head "Yeah it was all over the news, I felt bad for them, although I can understand their reasons for doing it. I'm just glad it was mutual."

Heero nodded "Yeah but what I heard Quatre took it pretty hard. I remember at our last get-together he couldn't stop talking about how much he loved her, its real sad. But on the plus side, I heard that he's doing better."

"That's good to hear at least." Said Duo

The group continued talking when all of a sudden a dark blue muscle car sped into the circle driveway and came to a stop. Everyone just stared at the car as the driver's side door and the passenger side door opened. Everyone's mouth dropped as they saw Quatre step out of the car. His golden blonde hair now had a tint of brown. His blue eyes were cover with sunglasses that had a reddish tint to them. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black T-Shirt that clung to his body. The bigger shock came when they saw who stepped out of the passenger side door; it was Lucrenzia Noin. The two shut the doors and walked two the stunned group.

"Quatre… is that you?" Asked Trowa

Quatre smiled and took off his glasses "Yes Trowa it's me."

Wu-Fei laughed "Quatre, what happened to you?"

"I take it you guys like the new look?" Said Quatre with a smile

Relena grinned "Like it, we love it."

Hilde giggled "Yeah, you look even cuter than before."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

Duo smiled and shook his head "Quatre, out of all the things I thought you would do this would've been the last thing I would expect, not a bad look though."

Heero laughed a bit and looked over at Noin "Noin, it's been awhile since we've seen you, how have you been?"

"I'm doing fine." Said Noin.

She looked around at the other people "My god it's been years since we've all been together like this."

Quatre nodded "Yeah this kind of is surreal,"

Heero looked at the group "_Everything's perfect, _Can I have your attention please, the party will start later on. But for now I want all the guys to follow me and all the women to follow Relena."

"Uh Heero, I'm not in to that guy on guy stuff, I prefer woman." said Duo

The rest of the group laughed aloud while Heero glared at him and smiled.

"Duo I think I'm going to kill you."

Duo laughed "Hey man I'm just joking, let's get going."

Quatre gave Noin a quick hug "I'll see you later at the pool."

Noin smiled "Okay bye."

The rest of the group said their goodbyes and split up in opposite directions.

**End Ch-1**

**Side note: When I first started out on this fic, there was a reason concerning to the plot on Quatre's new look. However during the time period that I wrote this, I forgot what it was. I'm still keeping that part though, mainly because I like the idea of Quatre changing his appearance.**

**Ch-2**

**Guest Room**

Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu-Fei walked inside the room and took a seat. Heero walked over to the mini-bar and poured mixed drinks into 5 glasses. He then handed each pilot a glass and held his own up.

"I'd like to make a toast, to the man that's responsible for this reunion, Duo Maxwell."

The others look at Duo, he smiled and shook his head "Thanks Heero, but I'd think it would be more appropriate to make this toast to the man responsible for us being alive."

Heero nodded "Alright, to Zechs."

The others raised up their glasses "To Zechs."

"I hope you plan on including me in this." Came a voice by the door.

Everyone turned around and saw Howard standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Told you he likes to make an entrance." Said Duo

"Howard! When did you get here?" Exclaimed Heero

"A few minutes ago, sorry I'm late, had a little trouble at the airport."

Quatre poured another drink and handed it to him "Nope Howard, your just in time, come join us.

Howard shrugged and took the glass "Well I don't want to be rude, To Zechs."

They all took a drink and set them down. Duo cleared his throat.

"Alright before we start any thing, there's something I got to know," He looked over at Quatre "What is up with that new look. Last time I saw you, you were Mr. Sophisticated."

Wu-Fei nodded "You even bulked up to; your muscles are about as big as Trowa's."

Trowa shook his head "I wouldn't go that far, but I have to admit this is a good change for you."

"I agree with that, but my question is why?" Asked Heero

Quatre smiled "Well I just got tired of seeing the same old me in the mirror. I was tired of seeing myself as a pretty boy. So I decided to try something new, something different."

Howard chuckled a bit "Well I have to say this is defiantly a step up from a pink shirt."

Quatre snickered "Yeah, Yeah, don't rub it in. Anyways Duo, how are you and Hilde doing?"

Duo looked at him and smiled "Well… we're engaged."

Everyone looked at him wide-eyed.

"Well I'll be… I'd never thought I'd live to see you get married, congratulations man." Said Wu-Fei

"I have to say I'm a little surprised, although given your relationship with her I guess it's not too hard to believe. In any case though I'm very happy for you two." Quatre

Trowa smiled "I think hell just got a few degrees cooler, but all joking aside congratulations Duo, your going to make a good husband."

Duo blushed slightly "Thanks guys, anyways Trowa, what about you, have you found a women yet?"

Trowa shook his head "No not really."

"Well what about your sister, has she found anybody yet?" Asked Heero

Trowa bit his lip "Um... Well… about Catherine, she and I got a DNA test about a year ago, we wanted to see if we were truly related. But as it turns out, the test came back negative, Catherine's not my sister."

Everyone looked at him with a shocked expression on their face.

"Wait a minute, if she's not your sister, what does that make her?" asked Quatre

Trowa shrugged "To be honest I don't know, I've always looked at her like a sister, it's kind of hard to look at her like anything else."

"But she's not, so that means you two can date." Said Duo with a smile.

"He does make a good point." chimed in Howard

Trowa raised an eyebrow "You know something you two you're crazy. You guys seriously need to get some help."

Heero sighed, "That's just weird."

Trowa nodded "No kidding, what about you Heero, how are you and Relena holding up?"

Heero smiled "Were doing good, Relena says that she wants to run for president of the Sanq Kingdom, and I'm thinking of getting a position on the senate."

"Well I'm glad to see that you two are moving on." Said Wu-Fei

"What about you Wu-Fei, how's running the Preventer's going?" Asked Quatre

"Pretty good, so far we've managed to stop every threat while it's been small." Said Wu-Fei

Heero nodded "Well you keep on doing what you're doing, the last thing we need is another war. By the way, how are you and Sally doing?"

Wu-Fei smiled "Were doing just fine, we've been talking a lot about marriage, and I'm sure it's only a matter of time until it happens," He looked over at Quatre "but the thing I want to know is what's up with you and Noin?"

"Well were just friends."

"Anybody that thinks that's BS raise your hands?" Said Duo.

Everybody raised their hands; Quatre just shook his head.

"I'm serious guys, I only think of her as a friend, she's still pretty attached to Zechs."

"I feel for her, so you're there for comfort?" Asked Heero.

Quatre nodded "Yeah, I've been doing everything I can to help her."

"Well she seems to be doing great, so you must be doing a good job." Said Wu-Fei.

Quatre lowered his head "That's the problem, I'm not, she actually hasn't improved much, and I sometimes feel like I'm wasting my time. She also doesn't seem to appreciate my help. She is always comparing me to Zechs, and it bugs me because she needs to let him go. That's the only way she'll be able to recover. But how can she do that when she looks at me like a lower form of him. I'm doing all I can for her, but she doesn't seem to see it. I just wish she could show some signs of gratefulness."

"Quatre, you're not doing this out of gratefulness, your doing this because she's in need of a friend. She needs someone that will be their for her no matter what." said Trowa

Quatre sighed "Yeah I know, I just wish I could do something, but I'm running out of idea's, I don't want to give up on her, but I feel like I've done nothing."

Heero placed a hand on his shoulder "Trust me Quatre, your doing something. I can tell when I look in her eyes. Don't give up on her, you can do this."

Quatre nodded "You're right," He decided to change the subject "So Duo, I know you didn't bring us in here just to talk about our love lives. You have something in-store for us, what is it?"

Duo smiled and looked at Howard "He's good, actually I do," He reached into his pocket and pulled out some photo's "Only Heero has seen this, take a good look at theses."

He passed them out and the other looked at them; each one their jaws dropped.

"My god." Said Trowa

"Are these real?." Exclaimed Quatre

"How can this be, why wasn't I informed?" Stammered Wu-Fei.

Duo chuckled "Well I decided to let you know at an appropriate time."

Quatre shook his head "Theses look like our Gundams, but they seem, different."

"Well they should, I had Howard modify and upgrade them." Said Duo

Trowa looked over at Howard in amazment "Wow, how long have you had these upgraded?"

Howard smiled "Well the engineers and me just finished them recently. We still need to test them but they should work perfectly."

Wu-Fei looked at Duo "Well that's good and all, but my question to you is why?"

Duo cleared his throat "Well… you all remembered what happened with our last battle, our Gundams are strong, but they're not invincible. They have many weaknesses; I have sought to correct them."

Heero smiled "Well from the looks of things you did a fine job, but what are the improvements?"

"Well instead of telling you, I'd rather show you. That's why next month; I have it arranged for all of us to go see them." Said Duo

"Where are they though?" Asked Quatre

"There on colony L2, my birthplace."

Trowa grinned "Well then, it looks like were going to take a little trip."

"Man I can't wait to see these." Said Wu-Fei

Howard smiled "I'm glad that you guys are so eager, I just hope you can appreciate how hard we worked on them for you guys."

Heero smiled "I know we've told you this a lot, but you are a genius."

Howard nodded "Thanks Heero, now if no one else has any more surprises I vote we go swimming, I need to work on my tan.

"Oh dear god old man, please spare me from that sight." Said Duo with a grimance

The others laughed as they walked out of there room.

**End Ch-2**

**Ch-3**

**Women's Guest Room**

"So if you could have guy besides your current one, who would it be?" Asked Relena

All the girls looked at each other then back at Relena "Quatre."

Relena smiled "I don't know, I can't decided between Duo and Quatre."

"Why Duo?" Asked Hilde

"Because I think he looks incredibly cute with that braid." Said Relena with a giggle.

Hilde smiled "Yep, and he's all mine."

"You girls are so lucky to have such good men; all I get are the assholes." Said Catherine

"What do you mean?" Asked Sally

"All guys seem to want from me is sex, in fact a few years ago a guy tried to rape me."

"What happened?" Asked Noin worriedly

"Well, I managed to run home and tell Trowa and boy was he mad; he went over to the guy's house and sent the jerk to the emergency room."

"Well good for him, I'm glad that at least you have somebody to look after you." Said Relena

"Me too, even though he's not my brother, it's still nice to know I have someone who will protect me."

"Well that's good; hopefully one day you'll find a man that will treat you with respect." Said Hilde

Catherine smiled "One can only dream, I wish I had a man like Quatre, you're a lucky girl Noin."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

Noin looked at them oddly "What are you talking about, were just friends."

"Sure, you expect us to believe that your living with one of the best looking guys on the planet, and that your just friends?" Said Sally

"We may live together but we sleep in separate rooms, I stayed with Quatre because he took me in. After Zechs died… I fell into a deep depression. I felt like I had nothing, but Quatre helped me. He gave me a place to stay, and he helped comfort me in my time of need."

Relena smiled "Aww, that Quatre is such a sweetheart."

Noin lowered her head "It's actually not as good as it sounds, it hasn't been easy. He's done so much for me, but I've been so unappreciative."

Hilde raised an eyebrow "How so?"

Noin took a breath "All I ever do is bring him down, I keep comparing him to Zechs. About 3 weeks ago, we had an argument about something, I don't quite remember what. But he told me that he was doing all he could, and I told him that if Zechs was here this wouldn't be a problem. He didn't say anything else but I could tell by the look on his face that I had hurt him immensely. We've barely spoken to each other since."

"Have you apologized?" Asked Sally.

Noin shook her head "No… I don't know why though. I just wish that I could tell him that I appreciate all he's done for me, and apologize for always hurting him. I wish that…"

Noin fell silent and lowered her head; tears could be seen coming down her face. The other girls walked up to her and comforted her. After a few minutes she stopped crying and looked at the others.

"Thank you, I needed to get that off my chest."

Relena nodded "Yes, but you still have to talk to Quatre, he needs to know that you appreciate his help. Otherwise he'll feel like he's not doing anything."

Noin sighed "Yeah, your right… I'll tell him tonight, thank you Relena."

Relena nodded "Don't mention it."

Noin looked at the others "Well, enough about me and Quatre, anybody else have a surprise in store for us?"

"Well actually I do." Answered Relena

Relena pulled out some pictures and handed them to the others.

"Take a good look at these."

The others looked at the photos in shock.

"What are these things?" Asked Sally

"They're Gundams." Answered Relena

"Wait a minute, these don't look like the Gundams." Said Hilde

Relena smirked "That's because they're not, these are brand new. About a year ago I got Howard and some of the best engineers together and had them secretly build 5 new Gundams. They are Thor, Firestarter, Raven, WolfClaw, and Epyon 2."

"But who are going to be the pilots?" Asked Catherine

Relena smiled slightly "Well I was kind of hoping that it would be us."

Noin gasped "But why us?"

"Well you, Sally, and Hilde all have experience with piloting mobile suit; I myself have been training thanks to a computer program I found on Heero's computer."

"Wait a minute, for one, I have no experience with a mobile suit, nor do I want any." Interrupted Catherine

Relena looked at her "Cathy I know you are woman of peace, I am too. But I'm tired of always watching our men fighting for their lives, while we sit back and do nothing. My brother's death made me realize a lot of things. But the thing I learned the most from it, was the truth. Peace just doesn't come to you, it has to be earned, it has to be fought and defended for. But in the past all I could do is talk, and that can only go so far. Zech died out there in the darkness of space, and none of us could do anything to prevent it. So I decided to build theses Gundams, in hopes to prevent losing anybody else I care about. Next time Heero goes out to battle, I want to be by his side, so that maybe, just maybe, I can do something to help," Relena looked around the room briefly at the others faces "I know this is sudden, but I didn't know how else to bring it up. I won't ask you to decide now, all that I ask, is for you to think about it."

There was a long silence between them as they all thought about what Relena said. Finally, Noin slowly stood up "I loved Zechs with all my heart, and everyday I ask myself what can I do to honor his memory? And you know what; I think this is the best way to do it. I will fight, to ensure that nobody else I care about ends up like Zechs. So that none of you will have to go through what I have."

Hilde nodded "Every time Duo goes out into battle, I keep wishing to myself, that I could be there with him. I can no longer just sit on the sidelines and watch him fight, I'm in."

Sally smiled "Being a member of the Preventers, I feel like I have a duty to protect the one's I love. Count me in Relena."

Catherine sighed, "I may not like fighting, but every time I think about what happened to Zechs. I keep asking myself what if it was Trowa who died. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. So I'll do it, but I still do not know how."

Relena nodded "Thank you, I'm glad that were all in this together."

She looked over at Catherine "And don't worry about the controls Catherine, I modified each Gundam to suit each of your abilities. Noin, you will be the pilot of the WolfClaw Gundam. Sally you will pilot the Firestarter Gundam. Hilde you will pilot the Raven Gundam. And Catherine, you will be the pilot of the Thor Gundam. I will pilot the Epyon 2. After the party I will give each of you a folder that will contain information on your Gundam."

"Where are they stationed at?" Asked Noin

"On the Colony L2, with the other Gundams. And speaking of which, next month Heero and the others will be visiting L2 to see there old Gundams, so I figured we should all go with them so I can show you yours. Also that will be the time when I let Heero and the others know about this. So make you don't let them know until then, I want to make it a surprise."

"No problem Relena, we'll keep quiet until then." Said Catherine

Hilde smiled "This is so exciting, I can't wait to see them."

"Yeah, but hopefully we'll never have to pilot them." Said Noin

Sally nodded "Got that right."

Just then they heard multiple knocks on the door, followed by Duo's voice.

"HEY LADIES, COME ON OUT, WE WANT TO GO SWIMMING!"

"DUO SHUT UP, WE'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" Shouted Hilde

Relena snickered "I can already tell you two will make a great couple."

**End Ch-3**

**Ch-4**

Duo could only stare wide-eyed at the 5 beautiful women in there swimsuits by the poolside. Heero walked over and stood next to him by the pool

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked as he sat next to him.

Duo smile "Oh yeah, my secret fantasy of seeing Relena in a bikini has finally come true."

Heero shot a glare at him and pushed him into the pool. Duo quickly bobbed to the surface and wiped his eyes.

"DAMN IT HEERO, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Heero grinned "Serves you right."

Duo grumbled, "Man you're a jerk, I was only joking."

Heero laughed, "Like you wouldn't have done the same thing."

Duo shook his head "At least I'm not showing off like Trowa over there."

Heero looked over at Trowa who was subtly showing off his large muscles in front of the girls.

"Who does he think he is Mr. Universe?" said Heero

Wu-Fei walked over and looked at Duo "Hey Duo enjoying your swim?"

Duo responded by splashing him with water. Wu-Fei laughed a bit and looked over at Trowa "Unbelievable, he's getting all the attention."

Duo smirked "Yeah I know," He picked up his empty can of beer that was lying by the poolside and threw it at Trowa "BOOOOO!"

Heero and Wu-Fei followed suit. Trowa dodged them all and smiled "Hey, it's not my fault that you'll never look as good as me."

Heero was about to throw another beer can when he saw Quatre sprinting toward Trowa.

"BONSAI!"

Quatre jumped onto Trowa and they both fell into the pool. Heero and Wu-Fei looked at each other and smiled.

"CHARGE!"

They then dove into the pool, landing on top of Duo, and the five of them began wrestling with each other.

Relena shook her head "You boys, you're acting like a bunch of teenagers."

Duo looked at her and smiled "Aw come on, we're only in our twenties."

"Besides, we hardly ever get a chance to act like this, live a little." Said Heero

Heero and the others began splashing water at the girls. The girls responded by jumping into the pool and splashing back.

"Now this is fun!" said Trowa as he picked Quatre up and dunked him.

Howard walked up to them with a grin on his face "You guys seem like your enjoying yourselves."

Wu-Fei smiled "Come join us Howard."

Howard shook his head "Thanks but im to old for that, besides, the beers up here."

The others laughed as they continued to wrestle around in the pool.

Over the next couple of hours all of them enjoyed the party like it was their last. Throughout the day there were many games being played, as well as lots of talk of better days. But most importantly they celebrated the fact that they were all like a family again. Later on that night that there was also a huge BBQ that everyone enjoyed. After that, the party began to wind down and they all just started relaxing. Noin had asked Quatre to go for a walk with her down by the gardens so they could talk, while Trowa and Catherine went out on the balcony to look at the stars. Inside the living room, Howard, Duo, Hilde, Heero, Relena, Wu-Fei, and Sally were all playing a game of cards and chatting amongst themselves.

**Living Room**

"I don't know what shocked me the most about today, the fact that Quatre and Noin now living together or that Catherine and Trowa are no longer related?" Questioned Duo.

"I'd have to go with the whole Trowa, Catherine thing, that was just weird." Said Relena

"Me too, what do you think will happen now between them, do you think they'll get together?" Asked Hilde

"I doubt it, it's true that they do both love each other, but it's a different kind of love. They both been under the impression that they were related for so long, that they may never break that image." Said Wu-Fei

"True, but you do have to take in to consideration that both of there love lives are pretty dire. They just might find out that they do make the perfect couple for each other." Noted Sally.

Heero nodded "Good point, but love out of desperation isn't usually a good thing. If something happens between the two, it should be from something more than just the sake of it. Whatever happens, it will probably take quite awhile."

Duo shrugged his shoulders "So I guess I'm the only one that thought that Quatre and Noin living together was a surprise?"

"I'll admit, it is a little strange, but those two have always been good friends. If anybody would've helped her out, it would definitely have been him." Said Wu-Fei

Sally nodded "I agree, I always thought those two would've made a pretty good couple, that is, if Noin never met Zechs. I just felt like they had some really good chemistry."

"It might be just me but the way Noin talked about Quatre, I got the impression that she wants to pruse a relationship, but shes holding back." Said Relena

"I got the same impression from Quatre, but honestly, I think it will be up to Noin to make the decision." Replied Howard

"That is true, but from what I can tell she's there for comfort, not romance." Replied Duo

"Maybe there's no romance yet, but those two do share a close bond with one another. It is possible that something may develop." Said Relena

"Your right, and if you think about it, he needs her almost just as much as she needs him." Replied Heero

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Hilde

"Quatre's still pretty torn up about Dorothy, I can tell. I have a feeling that by him helping her, Noin's also been comforting him as well."

"I never really thought about it like that." Said Duo

Howard smiled "You not thinking Maxwell? Oh my god, what a surprise!"

The others laughed while Duo picked up a throw pillow and through it at Howard.

"Very funny jerk."

"Come on you set yourself up for that one." Said Howard with a laugh.

Heero grinned, "Hey guys no throwing the pillows, they're pretty expensive. Anyways speaking of Dorothy, can any of you believe how well she's been doing as a senator?"

"I have to admit, she's done a great job, who would've thought she could've risen through the ranks that quickly." Said Sally

Relena nodded "She's made herself out to be a champion to the peoples needs, and so far she's been doing a good job at it."

"It's probably because she still feels like she owes it to the people to make up for her past mistakes. As much as I hate the fact that Quatre and her broke up, I'm glad that she's at least doing something good with her life." Said Hilde

"Me too," Heero looked at his watch "Well I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning."

Relena yawned slightly and stood up "Yeah I'm kind of getting tired too, good night everyone."

The others said their good nights and began going to there separate bedrooms.

**End Ch-4**

**Ch-5**

**Balcony**

"I'm really glad that we came here today." Said Catherine

"Me too, we need to do this more often." Replied Trowa

"So, how did the other guys react to the news about you and me?"

"They were pretty surprised, almost as much as I was when I first found out."

"The girls were pretty shocked too, though it seemed like everyone had some sort of surprise in store for us." Said Catherine with a smile

"I'll say."

Catherine and Trowa then looked up to stare at the stars. The stars were out in full display, and the moon, while no quite full, still shone down brightly on them.

"It's so beautiful tonight." Said Catherine softly

"It sure is."

Catherine glanced over at Trowa and let her eyes linger there for a moment. His eyes were gazed up at the night sky and seemed to be transfixed there. She took a moment to admire all of his features. He always looked handsome to her, and seeing him standing in the gentle glow of the moonlight only made him look better. She suddenly wanted him to wrap his arms around her and hold her against his chest. She wanted to feel her body against his; she wanted to press her lips to his…

"_Snap out of it!" _She thought to herself

She quickly turned her head so that she wasn't facing him; her face burned bright red. Trowa noticed her quick movement and looked at her.

"Something wrong?"

Catherine lowered her head "No I've just been doing a lot of thinking."

"About what?"

Catherine bit her lip slightly " Well… do you ever regret taking that test."

Trowa looked at her puzzled "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think we would have been better off not knowing we weren't related."

Trowa thought for a moment "I'm not sure, I know I was pretty disappointed when I found out the truth. I really did like the idea of having a sister, since I never did know my own family. But if we didn't take that test, than I would always be thinking about it in the back of my mind. I guess I could say it was better to know the truth, than to always wonder what if, but in reality I still don't know for sure, it's kind of complicated."

Catherine moved next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up; it's just been something that's been on my mind for a while."

Trowa looked at her "Don't worry about it, it's good that we talk about these kinds of things. And I want you to know that despite everything we've been through, I'm glad that you still want to be a part of my life."

Catherine smiled and nodded "Me too, I couldn't imagine my life right now without you in it, thank you Trowa."

She then wrapped both her arms around him in a gentle hug; Trowa smiled and did the same.

**Gardens**

Noin and Quatre were walking silently on the pathway through the garden, stopping once and awhile to look at the flowers. They didn't say much to each other, and after a few minutes, Quatre stopped and looked at Noin.

"So Noin, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Noin looked Quatre in the eye; she quickly leaned forward, kissed him on the cheek, and held him close. Quatre was at first taken aback but quickly returned the hug.

"What was that for?"

Noin nuzzled her head in his shoulder "Quatre…I want to tell you that I'm sorry, about everything. You've done so much for me but all I do is bring you down. I'm so sorry, I want you to know that I'm grateful, I'm grateful that I have someone who I know will never hurt me, and will always be there when I need him to. I know I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you, and I'll forever be in your debt because of it. Thank you Quatre..."

Quatre smiled and looked at her "Noin, I forgive you, and I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to help you get through this. I made a promise to Zechs that I would take care of you, and I don't plan on going back on that, ever."

Tears fell freely from her eyes as they held each other while the moonlight shined down brightly on them.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning there was a huge breakfast prepared for them as one by one, everyone woke up. During the breakfast they reminisced about the events of the previous day, and planned out what they were going to do with the rest of the day. After they finished eating the festivities continued through most of the day. It had been a wonderful reunion; each person wished it would never end. But as the sun started to go down, they all knew it had to come to an end. As they all headed out to their cars Heero talked to the boys to remind them about the trip next month. Relena took the opportunity to call over the girls. She gave them each a small folder that had more detailed info on their Gundams. She then made them each swear not to say a word to the guys. They then each said their goodbyes and one by one, they all left, until just Heero and Relena were left.

Relena smiled and put her arm around his waist "That was so much fun we have to do that again."

Heero grinned "No question about it, well I'm kind of tired, I need to get some sleep."

Relena nodded "Me too, but before we do." she placed a hand on his chest and kissed him.

After breaking the kiss Heero looked at her and smiled "You read my mind."

They shut the door behind them and ran up to their room.

**Next Day**

Heero woke up to the sound of someone knocking at the door. He quickly got out of bed, put on some boxers and a robe, and made his to the front door. When he opened the door, he saw a large envelope lying on the doorstep. He shut the door behind him and opened it, inside was blank DVD.

"_What the hell is this?"_

He put the DVD in his player and sat down on the couch. He pressed play, and an image immediately appeared onscreen. Heero dropped the remote, his mouth was agape, and his eyes open wide with horror.

"_My god_!"

Relena walked downstairs to see Heero frozen in place by the TV.

"Heero, are you okay?"

Heero didn't answer, his eye still glued to the TV. Relena walked over to see what he was looking at. She looked at the TV and screamed, there on the TV was a smiling Kale Young.

**End Ch-5**

**End Part 4**

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know, I love getting feedback on my work.**


	5. Part 5 Endless Nightmare

**Gundam Wing**

**The Soldiers Of The Apocalypse**

**Part-5 Endless Nightmare**

**Warnings: Violence, Language, adult themes, and slight OCC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, or its characters. I do own all original characters though.**

**Note: I've noticed that in the past chapters, whenever I go to a flashback, I always say flashback and end it with end flashback. I find this distracting, so from now on whenever I'm writing a flashback scene it will be in italics in between a horizontal line.**

**Ch-1**

**Three days later **

**Preventer's HQ (Tokyo Japan)**

Heero stormed into the briefing room where he saw Duo, Wu-Fei, Trowa, Quatre, and Sally all waiting for him.

"All right, what the hell is going on?" demanded Heero

Wu-Fei looked at him grimly "Well the video is authentic and it was made recently, this can only mean one thing, Kale Young is still alive."

Duo slammed his fist onto the table "BUT HOW DAMN IT, WE SAW HIM DIE!"

Wu-Fei took a deep breath "Apparently he left in an escape pod before Zechs crashed into the ship."

"Then why didn't we pick it up on radar?" Asked Quatre

"Quatre, we were all focus on Zechs, we didn't even notice it." Said Trowa

"We also have to keep in mind that all of our Gundams were disabled in one way or another. In the condition we were in it would have been impossible to pick him up." Said Wu-Fei

There was a moment of silence between everyone as they thought of that day. Heero lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes.

* * *

"_Heero… farewell my brother."_

_A moment later Heero watched as Tallgeese slammed into the ship and erupted into a fiery explosion._

"_ZECHS!" _

* * *

"Hey Heero, are you okay?" Asked Sally

Heero's eyes snapped open, he looked up at the others "I'm fine, so what else do you know?"

Sally stepped forward "Well right now Kale being alive is the least of our worries. From the other videos we've seen he's managed to get a massive army of mobile dolls together. And today we found out that he is currently holding over 100 Men, women, and children hostage."

Duo's eyes opened wide "My god… how did he get that many hostages?"

Sally frowned "About a week ago two civilian shuttles went missing. Nobody had any idea what happened until Kale reappeared, he sent us a video showing us his men hijacking both flights."

"This is bad, who knows what Kale is doing to those people." Said Heero

"I know, another problem is that we can't tell the exact size of this army. From the videos we've received we know it's large, but we don't know how big it is. For all we know it could be in the thousands" Said Wu-Fei

Trowa looked at Wu-Fei and Sally "So what do the Preventer's plan to do about this?"

"Well the most obvious choice would be to find his base and annihilate it, but that poses a problem in itself. We have no idea where it is. All we know is that it isn't on earth"

Duo shook his head "If it's not on earth, than how could have Kale raised such an army?"

Wu-Fei sighed and lowered his head "I don't know, we've been sending out probes and scanning all the areas of space that we can, but who knows what that will find."

"Suppose we do find it, then what? Where do we fit in with all of this?" Asked Quatre

Wu-Fei looked at the others "Guy's I know we all gave up fighting, but I feel now would be a good time to come out of retirement. We need to protect the peace, and avenge are fallen comrades… especially Zechs. You all know the risk, if you don't want to do this than speak now."

The other's looked at each other, this time there was no hesitation.

"Were in." Said everyone in unison

Wu-Fei smiled "Alright then first things first, Duo, are the Gundams 100 complete and ready for battle?"

"They haven't been battle tested, but yeah, they're ready." Replied Duo

Wu-Fei nodded "That's good, now the only problem is that were all obviously a little rusty. However we do have a VR training facility on L-2. We can train in that until we become comfortable enough to do some hands on training."

"That works for me, it shouldn't take to long though, we've only been doing this our entire lives." Said Heero with a smile

The others grinned in amusement, Sally stepped forward "Well now that we got everything squared away, we need to concentrate on getting you and your loved ones out of here to colony L-2."

"Speaking of loved ones, do they know about this yet?" Asked Trowa

The others nodded except for Quatre, they all looked at him.

"You mean to tell us that you didn't tell Noin?" Asked Duo

Quatre lowered his head "No… I was going to tell her, but she's been ill, I didn't want to tell her in her present state."

"She still needs to know though; I think you should tell her when you get back." Said Heero

Quatre nodded "Yeah your right, but I am worried about how well she'll take the news, this won't be easy for her to hear."

Sally placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Quatre, as long as your there for her every step of the way, I'm sure she can make it through this."

Just then the door opened and a man walked in. He was about as tall as Trowa but looked like he was in his late 40's early 50's. He was wearing what appeared to be a Generals suit with a sword at his side. 2 men in army fatigues with assault rifles accompanied him.

"May we help you? " Said Duo

He looked around the room "I'm looking for Wu-Fei Chang."

Wu-Fei stepped forward "I'm him, who are you?"

The man bowed slightly "I am General Zen leader of the United Military Specialists."

"It's a pleasure General Zen, Is the UMS going to assist us in our operation?" Asked Sally

"Not quite, I'm here to tell you that this operation is now under UMS control."

Wu-Fei shook his head "Now listen, you can't just come in here and take control, I'm in charge. Besides, the Preventer's can handle this."

The general sneered "Oh we saw how well you handled Kale the last time. It was a complete disaster; over 300 Preventer's dead including the best warrior in our history. So yes, this operation is now under UMS control. Besides we have the approval of the ESUN Council."

"Does Miss Une approve of this?" Asked Sally

Zen smirked "We don't need her approval, the vote was nearly unanimous."

He handed Wu-Fei a document, Wu-Fei looked at it and sighed, "If this is what the Council has decided, then I have no choice but to step down. But may I ask, where do we fit in this?"

Zen cleared his throat "You and Sally shall remain on to assist the UMS. However the Gundam pilots shall go back to there homes, they will not be needed."

Heero gritted his teeth "Wait a minute, we've fought Kale before, we know his tactics, we can help you!"

Zen scoffed at him "I highly doubt that, you and your comrades are too emotional, your past history with Kale will only interfere with the mission," He turned his back on the pilots "This discussion is over."

He walked out of the room leaving the group shocked.

Wu-Fei briefly looked at the document and slammed it down "God Damn It!" He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Duo

Wu-Fei said nothing and stared at the table for a moment, he then raised his head and looked at them somberly "We do nothing… all of you can go home. I'm sorry guys, I wish there was something I could do."

**End Ch-1**

**Ch-2**

**Heero's Mansion **

**Living room**

Heero angrily paced across the room "What the hell are they thinking?"

Relena placed a hand on his shoulder "Heero please calm down, all this means is that you won't have to be the ones to fight."

Heero took a deep breath and sat down on the couch "I know, it's just that I feel it should be us that takes him down, not the UMS."

Relena sat next to him "I know what you're saying, but would risking your life be worth getting revenge? Maybe it's best to let someone else do the fighting for a change. I mean haven't you already fought enough?"

"Yeah you're probably right, but this man killed Zechs and hundreds of other people. It's just hard knowing that someone else is going to do what you know in your heart is your responsibility." Said Heero with a sigh

Relena looked down at the floor, her eyes narrowed slightly, "I know how you feel Heero, you're not the only one that wants him dead. If I was given the opportunity, I'd kill him heartbeat."

Heero looked at her surprised "This doesn't sound like the Relena I know."

Relena sighed, "I know, but its how I feel. My brother died trying to protect us from Kale. And now that he's still alive… I can't help but feel that Zechs death was somewhat meaningless."

Heero put his arm around Relena and held her tightly "Relena don't ever think that, he died to save us. None of us would be here today if it weren't for him. Kale may be alive, but we are too. And as long as Wu-Fei, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and myself can still fight, he will never hurt anybody I care about again."

Relena looked at him "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It was foolish of me to think that."

Heero smiled "Don't worry about it; just remember that Zechs did not die in vain."

Relena nodded "I will, thank you Heero."

He gave her a quick kiss and held her close in his arms.

"_I guess all we can do now is wait; I hope that the UMS knows what its doing_." Thought Heero

**Kale's Base**

Kale was going over the layout of his defenses when a knock came at his door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Lt. Ramirez walked in.

"What do you want Ramirez?" Asked Kale

"Sorry to disturb you General Kale, but we just interrupted a transmission from the Preventer's. Apparently the UMS has now taken complete control over the operations, they've even barred the Gundam pilots from participating in the attack."

"That didn't take long," Kale put down the papers and sat down in his chair "It comes as no surprise though; I was expecting that the ESUN would have little confidence in the Preventers or the Gundams, especially when it comes to me."

"But sir, How can we get revenge on the Gundam pilots if we cannot fight them?"

Kale smiled slightly "All in due time Lieutenant, it won't take the ESUN long to realize the error of their ways. Once they see my power they will be practically begging for the Gundams pilots to come back. Even if they don't though, it is of no consequence anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Ramirez

"A few weeks ago I had a revelation. I asked myself why am I going through all this trouble just to get revenge on 5 people, when the real problem lies within humanity itself. All of earth and space have been convinced that people like us are ruthless and inhuman. But why would they think that of us, what made them believe that, well I'll tell you. The powers that be told them to give up the thing that makes them human, the urge to fight and destroy. And the people obeyed, they were willing to sell their own human nature for peace. These people do not think for themselves, they do what they're told, without question. That doesn't sound human to me."

Lt. Ramirez looked at him puzzled "I'm not sure I'm following what your saying sir."

Kale sat up from his chair "We are not inhuman ones, in reality; we are the last true humans left. We must eradicate these hypocrites, every last man, woman, and child. And set the stage for the dawn of a new civilization. It is the only way mankind will survive."

"But what of the Gundam pilots, they still fight." Asked Ramirez

Kale gritted his teeth "That is true, but they defend the very people that need to be eliminated. For that, they will meet the same end as everyone else."

Kale walked over to the window "Very soon now, I'll make these people remember a lesson that they have forgotten, that blood alone moves the wheels of history."

**End Ch-2**

**Side note: The quote "Blood alone moves the wheels of history" is a quote said by Benito Mussolini, the Italian Dictator from WW2.**

**Ch-3**

**Quatre's House**

Quatre took a deep breath and walked through the front door. It had been about 2 weeks since the meeting at the Preventer's HQ, and still he had not told Noin about Kale. But earlier today he went to a business meeting and saw that the incident was starting to gain the attention of the media. He now knew it would only be a matter of time until Noin found out, so he decided today would be the day that he told her.

"Noin… are you here?"

Noin came down the steps with a worried look on her face "Quatre, where have you been today, you weren't home for lunch, and I was starting to get concerned."

Quatre sighed "Sorry about worrying you Noin, the meeting went on longer than I had expected."

Noin smiled looking a little more relaxed "That's okay; I put your lunch in the fridge if you're hungry."

Quatre looked down slightly "No thank you… Noin I have something to tell you."

Noin looked at him oddly "What is it?"

Quatre's feet shifted slightly "Not in here, I think you should sit down."

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch "Noin… a few weeks ago I got a DVD in the mail. You were ill at the time so I didn't tell you, but I should have said something."

Quatre paused for a second to think of the best way to tell her "Noin there's no real easy way to say this… but… Kale Young is still alive."

Noin's face went blank as she felt the blood drain from her face. She lowered her head and sat there in silence. Quatre got up and left the room to give Noin some time to think.

**Duo's House**

Duo was sitting on the couch when he heard the vid-phone ringing. He quickly got up and hit the answer button.

"Hello,"

Wu-Fei's face appeared onscreen "Hey Duo."

Duo smiled "Hey Wu-Fei it's been awhile, what's the good word?"

Wu-Fei sighed, "Not much I'm afraid, not only do we still not know the location of the Kales base, but when we do find it, General Zen is planning on sending in just the Black Ops."

Duo shook his head "They can't be serious, that's only a 30 man team. Do they even know how many troops Kale has yet?"

"No, they say it's manageable, but they have no idea. I have a bad feeling about this, but as long as the UMS is in charge I'm powerless to do anything."

Duo frowned "Looks like all we can do now is hope for the best."

Wu-Fei nodded "Yeah, I'll call you back when I have more information, right now I'm going to pass this info on to the others."

"Right, see ya later."

**Quatre's House**

Noin sat on the couch, Quatre's words still ringing in her ears.

"_Kale's alive… no that can't be, he died, he died when Zechs…" _Noin's breath began to quicken_ "Zechs, you gave up your life so that Kale wouldn't be able to hurt us. You died to keep us safe, but now Kale's alive, and you're still gone. What did you die for, was it all in vain… nothing, you died for nothing, why, WHY," _Noin picked up the lamp next to her.

Quatre heard something break in the living room and dashed into the room. He saw the remains of the lamp on the floor next to him where Noin had thrown it. He then looked over at Noin, she was on her knees, crying and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"WHY DID YOU WASTE YOUR LIFE, WHY DID YOU DIE FOR NOTHING," She began hitting the ground with her fists "COME BACK ZECHS, PLEASE COME BACK!"

Quatre rushed over to her and grabbed both her arms firmly "Noin you have to calm down before you hurt yourself!"

Noin struggled in his grip "LET GO OF ME QUATRE, GO AWAY!"

"Noin get a hold of yourself!"

Noin ignored him and managed to wrench her right arm out of his grip, she then slapped him in the face as hard as she could. Quatre winced in pain, but regained his grip on her arms. He then pinned her on her back and held her down.

"Noin please, you have to stop this now!"

Noin still ignored him and continued to struggle.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE ANYMORE. I WANT ZECHS BACK, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE QUATRE!"

After hearing those words Quatre grip loosened just slightly, but that was all Noin needed. She got both her arms free and immediately slapped him again. Quatre regained his composure and tried to restrain her. He got her left arm down but Noin scratched at his face relentlessly with her nails using her other hand, eliciting a sharp cry from Quatre. As blood ran down his face, he managed to pull her hand off his face and pin it to the ground.

"LUCRENZIA STOP!"

Noin immediately stopped what she was doing, as if she had just awoken from a trance. She looked at Quatre and her eyes went wide with horror. Quatre got off of her and got to his feet, breathing heavily.

"Oh god Quatre I…"

Quatre glared at her, blood running down his face and neck. Noin wanted to say something but no words came out. Quatre quickly turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Noin was in a state of shock and despair. She then started to remember what she did, tears formed in her eye's as she now remembered everything.

"Quatre… what have I done?"

Quatre shut the door to his room and locked it. He walked into the bathroom, washed his face and neck off, and looked into the mirror. He gently began running his fingers over the marks on his face. He then closed his eyes, and as he thought about what had just happened, a single tear rolled down his face.

"Noin… after all I've done for you, how could you do this to me?"

**End Ch-3**

**Ch-4**

**The MO-2 Disaster: In years following the Marimaea incident it was decided that large and obsolete space stations needed to be discarded, and Mo-2 was no exception. Due to its huge size however, it first needed to be moved away from Earth to prevent large chucks of debris from entering the atmosphere. The plan was to activate its engines and move it out of range of Earth. Then a signal from Moon Base 1 would blow up its power core thus destroying the satellite. ****Afterwards salvage and clean up crew were to come in and clean up what was left. **

**At first everything seemed to be going according to plan, however when MO-2 reached its destination, it's engines didn't stop. All attempts to turn them off proved futile and in an act of desperation, the Preventers tired to detonate the power core, however it also malfunctioned. The error caused an electrical black out that shut down all power in the immediate area. When the power was finally restored, MO-2 had vanished. The official investigation ruled the incident as an accident, there is a popular theory that someone sabotage the demolitions plan in order to keep the ship for themselves. At the time though, no one could think of why someone would even think about stealing it.**

**Preventer Headquarter (Tokyo Japan)**

Wu-Fei and Sally entered the war room to see General Zen and a couple of staff members looking over some charts.

Zen looked at him "Ah Wu-Fei, so glad you could join us, were just about ready to go over the outline of the attack."

Wu-Fei walked over to the charts "If your planning an attack than I can assume you found the base?"

Zen smiled "That's right, we just found out about an hour ago. Apparently he's been using MO-2 as his base of operations."

Sally sighed, "Then the conspiracy theorists were right, the MO-2 incident was no accident."

General Zen nodded "It would seem that way, if someone was willing to put some time into it, Mo-2 would make a formidable base. However, the fact that Kale is using the station as a base does give us one advantage."

"Like what?" Asked Wu-Fei

"We have all the blueprints of MO-2's design. With these blueprints we could easily find a point of entry to infiltrate."

"That's assuming Kale hasn't changed the interior design of the base." Noted Sally

"Unlike the Preventers, I don't make assumptions Miss Po, all the Intel we have gathered has shown us that while there has been some changes to the exterior, the interior remains the same."

Wu-Fei shot him a quick glare "So, what's the plan from here?"

General Zen spread out a map of the base "Our main goal will be too infiltrate the rear hangar, but we won't be able to do that unless we have some kind of diversion. Now from what we have gathered, Kale has an army of mobile suits, so we will use our UMS space fighters to draw them away from the rear hangar."

"Kales no fool, I doubt he's going to fall for a simple diversion." Said Wu-Fei

"This diversion will be anything but simple; we'll be using every ship at Moon Base 1 for the attack. This includes fake troop transports and space cruisers. We'll also be attacking the station from multiple fronts; we will force Kale to send every suit he has to repel us. And once he does, we will sneak the black ops right in before he can do anything about it. Now once the black ops have breached the station they will proceed to the holding cells and release the prisoners."

"How will we know where the holding cell is?" Asked Sally

"While the diversion attack is going on we will send in a few spy probes that will give us the location of the hostages. Once they are free my men will set charges at various places in the station. We will then fall back to the transport and get as far away from the base as we can. Once we are at a safe distance we will set off the charges via remote detonation and blow up Mo-2 from the inside. We will end this threat quickly, and this time, Kale won't be coming back."

Wu-Fei sighed "Sounds like a plan. When does the attack begin?"

"The last ammo supply ships should come in later on today. Once they have been unloaded we can begin the assault in 2 days time. That is all gentlemen, good day."

With that General Zen turned around and walked out of the briefing room. Sally looked over at Wu-Fei worriedly.

Wu-Fei lowered his head "I know what your thinking, I can feel it too, something isn't right."

**Catherine's Home**

Trowa looked out of his bedroom window and sighed. Wu-Fei had called him earlier and informed him of the UMS's plan of action. As much as he hoped that it would work, he had little faith in the operation. With a sigh he walked out of the room and went towards the kitchen. As he passed the living room he glimpsed at Catherine who was watching TV. He stared at the doorway for a minute watching her before walking into the kitchen. He sighed slightly as he poured himself a glass of water. Over the past few weeks since the reunion he'd began noticing a change in how Cathy reacted towards him. It was almost as if she was now uncomfortable with his presence. It wasn't just her though; there were times when he started feeling the same way.

"_Cathy… what's happening to us, why's it so different now_."

He thought back to the reunion and how Duo suggested that they could date.

"_Maybe she's asking herself the same questions..."_

He thought about the outlook of them getting together, and surprisingly, he found himself enjoying it. After all there wasn't a person alive he loved more than her, but could they move on from their pasts, he didn't know.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of Catherine's voice.

"Trowa quick come here!"

Trowa put down the glass and went into the living room; he saw that Catherine was staring wide eye at the TV.

"What is it?"

"Look who's on." Said Catherine, her face not leaving the TV.

Trowa looked at the TV and saw Dorothy Catalonia on it.

"What's she doing?"

"She's making a plea to the ESUN senate to reinstate power back to the Preventer's."

Trowa raised an eyebrow "Well at least we have someone on our side."

"She was one of the few senators that was opposed to handing power to the UMS; she's also been the most vocal."

Trowa and Catherine listened for a minute as she spoke.

"_If we are to stop Kale from achieving his goal we must respond with a united front, and not let our own personal differences interfere in doing what's best for all of earth and space. Make no mistake about it gentlemen; Kale Young is the single greatest threat we have ever encountered, he will eradicate everything we hold dear to our hearts unless we put aside these meaningless quarrels and stand together._

Catherine smiled "I can see why she has been doing so well, she's an excellent speaker."

The camera then shifted to the other senators, Trowa's eyes narrowed "That's odd," He moved closer to the TV "Look at the other senators Cathy."

Catherine looked at them "What's wrong."

"They're not even paying attention to her; she's being completely ignored by almost everyone."

"Why do you think they're doing that?"

Trowa shrugged "Could be because they've already made up their minds, although I have other ideas."

"What do you mean; do you think that they've been bought off?" Asked Catherine

Trowa just stared at the screen "It's possible."

Dorothy continued on her speech, as the two watched it intently.

**MO-2**

Lt. Ramirez walked into Kales office, a document in hand.

Kale looked up from his files and smiled "Ah Ramirez, do you have the information I requested?"

Lt Ramirez walked up to him and placed the document on his desk.

"Your spy really came through, not only did he inform us of the UMS's plan of attack, but also of the exact time and date. I must say I'm impressed."

"Well you have to remember he is our best." Said Kale as he picked up the document. His eyes ran through the text and he smiled "Very good, tell the men, that the UMS will attack in two days," Kale put the document down and stared out his window. "With these plans we'll obliterate the UMS in minutes."

"Yes sir… however might I suggest a different approach?"

Kale turned around and looked at him "What do you mean?"

"I have just been told that my suit is 100 ready, I feel now would be the perfect time to show off our new weapons."

A small smile crept upon Kales face "It would be interesting to see how they would react at the sight of our creations. However don't you think it's a little too soon to reveal them."

"On the contrary, what is needed now is a show of force of the likes they've never seen, and this suit is just what we need to do it."

Kale nodded "I agree with you, but I still think it's too risky to send one of my best to do the job when I have plenty of Virgo's under my disposal that I can use."

"I understand that, but the UMS does not have the adequate firepower to pose a threat to me. I will make everyone realize our true power by crushing them in a single battle."

Kale lowered his head and thought for a moment, he then raised his head and looked him in the eye "All right then, if you really want to do this, then I will allow it. The Preventers will attack in two days, I expect you to deal with them before that."

Ramirez smiled "Yes sir, I'll make all my preparations tonight. I won't let you down."

"That's good to know, you are dismissed."

Ramirez nodded slightly and walked out the room leaving Kale to his thoughts. Kale opened up a drawer on his desk and pulled out a thin file. He skimmed through it briefly before his eyes rested on a particular page. After looking at it for a few moments he put the file down and smiled.

"Preventers, your hour of judgment has come."

**End Ch-4**

**Ch-5**

**Note: Be sure to read the notes at the end of the chapter; and I should point out that the location the battle takes place at is the moon base depicted in the series (Sorry, I'm not the best with descriptions). Also to clear up a potential confusion, the actual Preventer's HQ where Wu-Fei is at is in Tokyo, Japan. In earlier chapters I mistakenly put both Moon Base 1 and Tokyo, Japan as Preventer HQ's.**

**Preventer Headquarter (Tokyo, Japan)**

**Wu-Fei's room**

Wu-Fei was sitting on his bed when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder.

"Hey,"

Wu-Fei turned around and saw Sally behind him.

"Hey Sally, you ready to go."

"Yeah, you sure you're all right."

Wu-Fei nodded "Yeah, I'm just worried about the attack… I have a bad feeling that by the end of day we are going to be burying a lot of soldiers."

Sally sighed "Me too… This is so frustrating; I hate not being able to control what's going to happen."

"You're not the only one, but as long as they remain in control I can't do anything… I've never felt this helpless before."

Wu-Fei lowered his head slightly; Sally leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Wu-Fei looked up at her and they both stared at each other longingly. Wu-Fei then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

**Preventer Headquarter Briefing Room 30 minutes later**

Wu-Fei and Sally walked into the briefing room and saw General Zen and a few other UMS higher ups look at some monitors. General Zen looked at Wu-Fei and acknowledged them briefly.

Wu-Fei walked up to him "So, where are we at right now."

General Zen pointed at one of the monitors; on the screen were small clusters of ships surrounded by a few UMS fighters.

"Those are the last of the ammo supply ships; once its cargo is unloaded and distributed we will begin making preparations for the assault."

Wu-Fei nodded and looked at the monitor, as he looked at the base he noticed that there were a few Space Leos patrolling the base.

"I wasn't aware that the UMS employed Mobile Suits."

Zen looked at the monitor "We don't, however under these circumstances we felt that we could use some added security."

"Who are piloting those suits?" Asked Sally

"Nobody, those suits are Mobile Dolls."

Wu-Fei and Sally looked back to the monitor displaying the convoy; the ships were now approaching the base. Suddenly a large explosion erupted from the lead ship. The blast engulfed most of the other surrounding ships and damaged the rest. Wu-Fei and the others frantically looked at the monitors as a cloud of debris and smoke blocked their views. Out of the smoke a series of lasers shot out and destroyed the rest of the convoy. Everyone looked on in a state of shock, not a word was uttered as their eyes strained at the monitors as they desperately tried to see what was happening. As the cloud dissipated they saw in its place, a massive mobile suit.

"What is that?" Exclaimed Sally

All of a sudden, the suit raised its left arm and pointed it at the base. A huge ball of energy shot out from it and impacted the right side of the base devastating a large area of it.

Ramirez smiled as he saw the damage that his weapon caused "_Now it's time to see what this suit can really do_!"

General Zen looked on in horror "My god," He ran to the coms link and grabbed the microphone "I want all the base units to lock on to the target and fire, and scramble the fighters!"

The turrets pointed at the suit and fired, Ramirez activated the suits boosters and sped towards the base. He rolled right to avoid a few blasts and shot off eight missiles from its shoulder that impacted at various areas of the base. He then activated his reverse thrusters to slow his descent; the suit landed on the surface and stood up. All the turrets and Leos were now firing upon it, but the blast seemed to have no effect. Ramirez pointed his right arm at a turret and a series of lasers shot out from the top of its wrist in rapid succession, destroying the turret instantly. After that, Ramirez turned slightly, aimed at a Leo, and fired a few shots at it; they impacted the suit knocking it on its back before it exploded. Ramirez then started walking around the base systematically destroying every structure in its path with his pulse laser. Out of the corner of his eye he saw three Leos grouped together firing at him. Ramirez smiled, pointed his left arm cannon at them, and fired. The ball of energy hit the lead suit destroying it instantly; the other two were quickly engulfed in the ensuing blast.

A series of blasts suddenly struck the back of the suit; Ramirez quickly turned around and faced the source of the blasts. Four Space Leo's and a turret that were in front of a building were firing upon him.

Ramirez gritted his teeth "_You can't hurt me_!"

He lowered the suits shoulder and sped towards the group using its boosters. He smashed right through two suits and went right into the building, reducing it to rumble. A giant beam weapon that looked like an axe appeared from the suits right hand as Ramirez turned around. He raised the axe above his head and sliced through a Leo; Ramirez then raised his foot and stomped on the turret.

"_This is pathetic, I came for a fight," _Ramirez ran over and sliced the other Leo in half_ "Come on; show me what you've got!"_

Suddenly, a few space fighters began launching from the two remaining hangars. Ramirez pointed his left arm cannon at one of the hangars and fired. The ball of energy impacted the building, destroying it. He then quickly turned around and destroyed the other hangar with his missiles.

The fighters that were left grouped together briefly and then separated. Ramirez eyed them carefully and fired his pulse lasers at the group that went left. He destroyed two, but his suit was suddenly rocked by a series of missiles. He quickly turned around and saw that the fighters that had gone right were now heading towards him. He pointed his pulse lasers at them and fired off some shots, destroying a few of them, but he was again hit in the back by missiles, this time from the group that went left. Before Ramirez could fire off another shot, both groups fired off all their missiles at him and passed the suit. The missiles impacted the suit creating a large explosion that sent clouds of moon dust that enveloped the suit and everything around it; the remaining fighters converged again and circled around the cloud.

All eyes in the control room were fixed to the monitor as they tried to see if the suit was destroyed. All of a sudden, eight missiles shot out from the cloud and destroyed one fighter after another. The suit suddenly launched itself above the cloud and went right towards a fighter, its beam axe raised high. Ramirez sliced through the fighter and then sped away from the rest of the group. He then aimed his right arm at them and picked off the remaining fighters with his pulse gun. With the all the fighters destroyed, Ramirez turned around to look at the base.

Ramirez gazed upon the destruction of the base; he had destroyed all the turrets and mobile suits and over 70 of the base structures. Still though, he wanted more, he knew he wouldn't be satisfied unless every single person down there was dead.

"The reign of Kale has begun."

With a laugh, Ramirez fired off every weapon he had until the whole base was reduced to rubble. Finally satisfied he activated his boosters and sped out of view of the monitors.

Wu-Fei and the others stared at the screen with a look of shock on his face. In a matter of minutes, Moon Base 1 had been completely annihilated. As he watched the monitors, they suddenly went blank, and in its place, a face appeared on it. Wu-Fei's blood immediately began to boil as he saw the face of a smiling Kale Young.

"I have to say I'm very disappointed in you, did you really think that after all my years of hiding and waiting for revenge that I'd just let a pathetic force like that come and take it from me, DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY? You people know nothing, what you have seen today is only a fraction of my power. I now will leave you with this warning, anymore rescue attempts will result in further massacres and execution of all the hostages."

The camera then pointed at three of the hostages, one was a boy who didn't look more than 16.

"And just to show you I'm not bluffing, allow me to present you with a little demonstration." Kale pulled out his pistol and promptly shot all the hostages in the head. Kale then looked back at the monitor, a sadistic smile on his face "I do hope you'll be more… intelligent in the future, see you around."

The camera faded and went blank. Wu-Fei face was one of absolute horror, first an entire base was destroyed, and now 3 innocent hostages, including a boy, were dead. A long period of silence enveloped the room as everyone tried to make sense of what had happened. Wu-Fei then watched as Zen slowly got up, and walked out the door. Zen walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He started walking down the hall back to his chambers, his face just a blank stare. But as he reached his chambers a huge smile came across his face, he even began to laugh a little as he walked in.

**End Part 4**

**Endnote: **Took me long enough but I finally finished it. I know I say this every time, but I will try to get better with updating in the future. As always be sure to read and review, that way I can know how to get better.

Also, I've been getting back into reading Fanfiction and came across this story that I felt was so good, that it warranted a recommendation:

**Occam's Razor by Tynan**

I cannot recommend this story enough; it's easily one of the best I've ever read. Be sure to check it out and give him a review. (You have to look up the title in the search engine because this site doesn't seem to allow me to post the exact link).

So with that taken care of, here are the Specs for the new suit:

**Code Name**: Colossus  
**Pilot**: Lt. Ramirez  
**Height**: 18.9 Meters  
**Weight**: 10.3 Tons  
**Armor Material**: Gundanium Alloy

**Armaments**:  
2x Pulse Lasers  
1x 8-Shot Shoulder Missile Launcher  
1x Mega Cannon  
1x Beam Axe

**Notes: The design for the Colossus suit is based off the Thor suit from the MechWarrior games. (Just type "Thor MechWarrior" in Google images if you want an idea of what it kind of looks like) The left arm can change into a giant cannon, with the missile launcher placed on the left shoulder. On top of the right hand is the pulse laser, and the axe itself is just a simple beam sword modified to look like a double-edged battle-axe.**


	6. Part 6 Why We Fight

**The Soldiers Of The Apocalypse**

**Part-6 Why We Fight**

**Warnings: Violence, Language, adult themes, and slight OCC.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, if that's not obvious. So don't sue me, my job doesn't pay me enough. I do own all original characters though.**

**Ch-1**

**Quatre's House**

Quatre straighten himself out in front of the mirror in his room. His face still bore the marks from what Noin did to him the night before, but right now that was the last thing on his mind. This morning he received a call from Wu-Fei explaining the details. Moon Base 1 had been completely annihilated, and the Preventer's were now back in control of the operation. However there was still some resistance over bringing back the Gundams, so it was decided that there would be a vote to see if the Gundams would be involved. They were to report to the Preventer HQ immediately. Quatre grabbed his wallet and made his way to the living room.

"Quatre…"

Quatre turned around to see Noin coming down the stairway. Quatre turned his back to her and headed to the door "Noin I have to go."

Noin bit her lip "Quatre I need to talk to you about last night."

Quatre stopped but didn't turn around "Noin I done talking with you. I've been trying to help you for 3 years, but you refuse to help yourself. I've done all I can, there's nothing more I can do for you."

Noin put a hand on his shoulder "Quatre please don't say that, last night, I just…"

Quatre could feel his anger rising, he brushed the hand off of him and looked her in the eye "Do you really think there is anything you can say that will make this better? Why the hell should you care anyways, you made it pretty obvious that you don't want me around anymore!"

Tears began brimming around her eyes "Quatre I didn't mean what I said."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DO YOU TREAT ME THE WAY YOU DO… Noin everything I've ever done, was to help you. But you treat me like I'm second rate. I'm tired of walking around in his shadow; I'm tired of always being compared to him. DAMN IT NOIN I'M NOT ZECHS MARQUIS, I'M QUATRE RABABA WINNER!"

"Q…Quatre I,"

Quatre didn't even wait to listen to what she was going to say, He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Noin dropped to the floor and cried.

Quatre got into his limo and closed the door behind him. The driver then started the car and began the short drive to his private airstrip. Guilt began to set in as the limo approached the plane that was waiting for him "_Damn it Quatre, you could have handled that better."_

**Preventer Base, Briefing Room**

"You know Wu-Fei, if your going to makes us travel back and forth, you should at least pay for our air travel; it isn't cheap flying here." Said Duo with a sigh

"Can it Duo, we have more important things to discuss." Retorted Wu-Fei

"Quatre still hasn't shown up, we should wait for him." Said Trowa

The others nodded and continued talking, just then Quatre walked into the room. "Hey guys sorry I'm late."

Heero looked at his face "Hey Quatre, you okay?"

Quatre lowered his head slightly "I'd rather not talk about it now, besides, I want to know what's going on."

Wu-Fei shook his head "Nothing good I'm afraid, as you all know by now, Moon Base 1 was completely destroyed, and to make matters worse 3 hostages were murdered. Also it seems General Zen has disappeared."

"What does that mean? Was Zen a spy or something?" Asked Trowa

Wu-Fei sighed, "It's possible but we don't know for sure. Anyways this morning we received another message from Kale. In it he stated that he would release the hostages, if the Preventer's and the ESUN disbanded."

Duo scoffed "He's full of shit, if the Preventers and ESUN disband, what's to keep Kale from taking control?"

"I know that Duo, I'm not an idiot." Said Wu-Fei

"Did Kale say anything else?" Asked Quatre

Wu-Fei nodded "Yeah he said that if we didn't comply with his demands, he would kill all the hostages, and take over the earth."

Heero sighed, "After last nights performance I think it's safe to say that he isn't bluffing."

"Speaking of that, what the hell was that thing?" Asked Duo

Wu-Fei's face became grim "To put it plainly it was a Gundam, but unlike ours it's not based on any mobile suit design."

"Who was the pilot?" Questioned Trowa

Wu-Fei shrugged slightly "We don't know but if I had to take a guess, I'd say it's his right-hand man."

"It's Ramirez, I know it." Said Heero

Quatre looked at him wide-eyed "You know this guy?"

"Not really, I just remember going over his file."

Dui rubbed his temples slightly "Let me guess, another Gundam pilot flunky?"

Heero nodded "Yeah, he was another top rated trainee, not as good as Kale, but pretty close. From what I heard he was usually very calm and kept to himself, but during all the combat trainings he showed extreme signs of violent aggression and sadist tendencies. He had absolutely no care for human life, he would kill anyone, man, woman, child, enemy, or ally. Things like that didn't matter to him; he just wanted to accomplish the mission. He was truly a depraved and twisted individual; so naturally he became good friends with Kale. After Kale left he followed suit shortly afterwards."

"Talk about being a sore loser, so what do we do now?" Asked Trowa

Sally stepped forward "First things first, we need to get off this planet and to colony L2, from there we'll begin planning our attack. Unfortunately though, we can't make a move against Kale until the ESUN votes to allow us to participate."

Quatre frowned "How long will that take?"

"Who knows, politics can be a tricky thing, although if you ask me it's all a bunch of BS, anyways until we depart to L2, I think it would be a good idea if we all stuck together," Wu-Fei looked over at Quatre "Quatre I was hoping that we could use your mansion as a launch site, your place is the most secure and it has a private airfield."

Quatre hesitated for a second and then nodded "Sure thing I'll even call in the Maganacs for extra protection, when should we do this?"

"I'm giving you all three days, pack only what you need and bring your loved ones."

Duo looked around the room "Sounds like a plan, what are we waiting for, lets do this."

Wu-Fei nodded "Alright then, I will see you all in three days."

The others nodded and started out the door.

Wu-Fei looked over at Heero "Heero, could you stay a moment?"

Heero walked up to Wu-Fei "What do you need?"

Wu-Fei sighed, "I want you to talk with Quatre, something's wrong with him. We all have to be at our best, and the last thing we need is for one of us to be distracted by a personal matter."

Heero nodded "I'll see what I can do, see you in 3 days."

"Same here."

Heero walked out of the room to catch up with Quatre.

**Outside Preventer base**

Quatre was about to get into his limo when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Quatre!"

Quatre turned around to see Heero running up to him. "What do you want Heero?"

"Do you have a minute; I need to talk to you."

Quatre sighed "Yeah sure."

Heero hesitated for a moment, and then spoke "What happened between you and Noin?"

Quatre frowned "We had a fight."

"Does this have to do with Kale?" Asked Heero worriedly

Quatre slowly nodded "I told her the news and left her alone. A few minutes later she went completely insane. I tried to calm her down but things just got worse. She told me that she hated me and that she didn't want me in her life... then she attacked me."

Heero shook his head "This is bad… did you try and talk to her afterwards?"

Quatre bit his lip and looked down "This morning she wanted to talk, but I got angry. I told her that I was done helping her along with some other things… she hates me now I know it. She probably packed her things and left, and I doubt she'll return," He looked Heero in the eye "I've failed myself, I've failed Noin, and I've failed Zechs… what have I done?"

Heero grab Quatre's shoulder and shook him gently "Hey, don't say that, you don't know if she's gone. You have to believe she's still there; you have to believe there's still a chance. Please don't give up on her; she's like a sister to me."

Quatre lowered his head, a tear fall from his face. "Oh god I hope so, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she left."

Heero wrapped his arms around him and held him in a gentle hug as more tears fell from Quatre's face.

"_Noin, I'm so sorry…"_

**End Ch-1**

**Ch-2**

**Note: This chapter uses a lot of flashbacks and character thoughts, so just to reiterate, whenever I'm writing a flashback scene, it will be in**_**italics**_**and it will be in-between a line break**.**Also any time a character is thinking it will be in only**_**italics**_**. I should also point out that except for three of then, all of the flashback quotes are taken word for word from the TV series.**

"HILDE NO!"

Duo eyes snapped open; he clutched his chest and looked around the room. He saw Hilde next to him sleeping peacefully. After taking a few deep breaths he got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet, splashed cold water over his face, and gazed into the mirror at his reflection. He tried to think of something to take his mind off the dream, but his thoughts kept coming back too it. It was always the same; he would be in his Gundam, moments before it exploded. He heard the screams of his friends as they did everything they could to help him, but it was always too late. He would die moments later but the dream didn't end there. After he died, he had to watch what his death did to his friends. He saw it all, the grief, the pain, everything. He saw each one of them go through their own personal hell as they tried to cope with the loss. But for one person, it was too much to bear… he had to watch her take the knife… and plunge it into her chest. And no matter what he did, he couldn't stop it… he couldn't save her.

Throughout the years of peace, the nightmares had subsided. But over the past few months, he'd been having them more than ever. In fact now, it was the only dream he ever had, every time he closed his eyes, it was always the same. He walked over to Hilde and knelt down by her side; his eyes gazed over her as she slept. He gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face, and kissed her on the cheek.

"_I can't go on like this, knowing what you would do if I wasn't around. I love you so much, and I would do anything to keep you safe with me… even if that means never fighting again_."

* * *

"_Duo, have you really decided to fight with us?" Asked Quatre_

_Duo smiled slightly "Sure have, cause if we fight then the people don't have too."_

* * *

"_In the past I've used that as my justification to go into battle, but do I even believe in it anymore_, _do I have a reason,_" He closed his eyes and thought of the other pilots "_No…_ _I'm sorry my friends, but I don't think I can do this anymore_."

**Quatre's Mansion**

Noin took a deep breath and walked back into the Winner Mansion. She looked around briefly to see if anybody was awake and made her way back to her room. She was going to leave Quatre for good but she didn't make it far. She knew that deep down in her heart, he was the last thing keeping her alive. She had to tell him she was sorry, she had to try and make things right. As she passed Quatre's room she could see that the door was open slightly. She walked up to the room and peered inside, Quatre was in his bed asleep. She stayed by the door briefly, and found herself slowly walking into the room toward the bed. She had no idea what she was doing, or why she was doing this, all she knew is that this is where she wanted to be. As she reached the side of the bed, her eyes began gazing over him before finally resting on his face.

* * *

"_All I ever do is bring him down, I keep comparing him to Zechs"_

* * *

She remembered telling the others that a few weeks earlier, and as she looked at him, she realized nothing had changed. He was still nothing but a lower form of Zechs to her. She shut her eyes as tears began to fall; maybe he was right, maybe she was beyond saving.

* * *

"_That's beautiful; I didn't expect you to be a talented musician Quatre"_

"_I've been fond of music since I was a young boy; I enjoy playing instruments because they always make me feel relaxed"_

* * *

Noin opened her eyes and she looked down at Quatre. She was startled to see that now she seemed to be looking at Quatre from back when she first met him. He looked so young, so frail; at the time it was hard to believe he was one of the invincible Gundam pilots. She smiled a bit, as the memory of her walking in on him while he was playing the piano was still fresh in her mind. It was such a beautiful song that she just had to clap when he finished. She remembered seeing him blush slightly afterwards, partially because he was a little embarrassed at being caught with his guard down, but mostly it was because he was happy that she had enjoyed the song so much.

As she remembering all the time she spent around him, she noticed that he began looking somewhat older; it was as if he was growing up right before her eyes.

_

* * *

Noin lay quietly in Quatre's arms as her breath became heavier. She had cried until she had nothing left, and was now leaning on to him as he gently stroked her back. The pain of remembering him still lingered, but as she laid there in his arms, she found herself slowly beginning to feel at ease_

* * *

Noin lowered her head as she remembered all the nights she had been to his room. She never knew how many times she ended up there, but she knew it was always for the same reason. It seemed to happen almost every night, she tried to get some sleep, but every time she shut her eyes, she would see him standing there, beckoning her to come with him, too betray everything she held dear. And it hurt her so much because she knew she wasn't strong enough to resist him. So many nights… she thought that at some point Quatre would snap at her and tell her to get over it. But he never did, he always listened to her, he always comforted her when she needed it the most.

She looked back up at Quatre, his face was starting to age and his blonde hair was getting a little darker.

"_What is this? Am I crazy, this can't be real?"_

She started to feel afraid, she closed her eyes to try and stop it, but her mind was suddenly flooded with memories of Quatre.

* * *

"_Quatre will you please come with me?"_

"_Where too?" Asked Quatre_

"_Outer space."_

_Quatre lowered his head slightly and smiled "I'd be glad to."_

_

* * *

Noin exited the elevator and made her way to the shuttle, Quatre was right behind her_

"_Hang on a second please Miss Noin."_

_Noin turned around to face him "I know you don't want me to do this, but I really have to meet with Zechs and talk to him in person. I am positive that he has a good reason, he must be rebelling for the Sanq Kingdom and Miss Relena."_

"_Still it's too dangerous to approach Barge alone, Sandrock has been completely repaired, I'll go with you."_

_Noin's eyes softened "Quatre…"_

_

* * *

Noin lowered her head and sped away from the others her eyes filled with tears._

_Quatre looked up in surprise "Miss Noin?"_

_Noin's body shook as she tried to fight back the flood of emotions that came through._

"_I'm sorry… but… I… I just…"_

_Quatre closed his eyes and sighed; he then looked at her and smiled sorrowfully "Feel free to go… Miss Noin."_

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore, theses distant memories, what did they mean? Her mind retreated deep inside itself, she had to get away from them, she had to escape. As her mind slipped farther away, she felt an overwhelming feeling of loneliness.

"_This emptiness, is this really what I want, is this what I'm destined for? No… it's not because it's what I already am. A lost cause, a burden to all those around me, maybe I should leave, that way I'll never again hurt those I care about."_

"_Noin…"_

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Quatre, but he wasn't on the bed anymore, in fact, she noticed she wasn't even in the room. She was now outdoors in some garden; but there was something familiar about the whole scene. Then it hit her; she was in the gardens outside of Heero's mansion. She looked up to the sky and saw that the moon was full, and the light coming from it illuminated everything around her. She saw something move out of the corner of her eyes. She ran towards it, but upon reaching it, she stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her, she saw herself holding Quatre in a gentle embrace under the moonlight.

"_Oh my god… how can this be… how am I seeing this?"_

As she slowly approached them, she could faintly hear herself crying, and as she got closer, she could hear Quatre's voice.

* * *

"_Noin, I forgive you, and I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to help you get through this. I made a promise to Zechs that I would take care of you, and I don't plan on going back on that, ever."_

* * *

Noin paused for a moment and stared longingly at the scene in front of her. Her heart began to swell and a familiar feeling began to grow inside of her as she remembered the warmth between them as they held each other, and the feeling that no matter what happened, he would always be there for her. As the feeling grew stronger, she began to panic slightly, she knew what she was feeling, but it couldn't be, only one person had ever made her feel this way.

"_This can't be… Oh god am I… "_

She didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't ignore what she was feeling. Despite everything she told herself she couldn't hide from it any longer, she was in love with him.

The image in front of her faded slowly and disappeared, and as she looked around her, she noticed that she was back in Quatre's room. She looked back down at Quatre and her jaw dropped. He was still there, but his looks had completely changed from before. Everything about him from his hair to his skin radiated a vibrant glow that she had never seen before today. She now realized what was happening, for the first time in her life she was seeing Quatre not for what he used to be, but for who he was now.

Her legs began to buckle and she slumped down to her knees next to the bed. Her eyes started brimming with tears as a torrent of emotions poured through her. She reached out and gently took hold of his hand with hers, and as the tears rolled down her face, she rested her head on his hand.

"Please… don't let it be too late… please forgive me…"

"Noin?"

Noin looked up again, this time she saw that Quatre was staring right back at her.

"Quatre…"

For a moment they just stared at each other, neither one looking away from each other's eyes. Quatre slowly reached a hand up and lightly touched her face, almost as if to see if she was really there.

Quatre could feel the tears forming at his eyes "You came back…"

Without saying a word Noin quickly leaned in and took him into her arms. Quatre, who was first slightly taken aback, smiled and placed his arms around her and held her in a gentle embrace.

Noin's body shook uncontrollably as she sobbed onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, please don't send me away… please let me stay with you…"

Quatre gently broke the hug and looked at her "Noin… I never wanted you to go in the first place. When I came home and saw you weren't here, I thought I lost you for good. And it hurt so much knowing that I might never see you again. I thought I failed you, but now your back and I'll do anything to keep it that way."

Noin lowered her head "I don't deserve this from you… I don't deserve this. So why, after everything I've said and done to you, why do you still want to help me?"

Quatre placed a hand on her cheek "Because I made a promise to a good friend that I would always take care of you. That I would be there for you when you needed it the most. I know we've both done and said some things we wish we could take back, but I want to move past them and start over. I want to continue being there for you; I want to help you."

Noin looked up at him "Really?'

Quatre smiled "Yes Noin, I'm not going to give up on you."

Noin didn't know what to say, as she felt her emotions overtake her, she leaned her head in and softly kissed him on the lips. Quatre's eyes grew wide at the sudden contact, but he didn't pull away, in fact he found himself kissing her back. He opened his mouth slightly and intertwined his tongue with hers. All of his sense of control was gone, he wanted this, he needed this. He gently wrapped his arms around her as the kiss deepened and pulled her down onto the bed. Their lips never left each other's as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Suddenly, Noin's eye's snapped opened, she quickly pulled away from him and looked at Quatre in horror.

"Oh god… Quatre I'm so sorry."

She hastily got up from the bed and ran towards the door.

"Noin wait!"

But it was too late; she had already left the room and shut the door behind her.

"Noin…"

**End Ch-2**

Side Note: The line "it was the only dream he ever had, every time he closed his eyes, it was always the same" is from the movie "Sunshine" I'm using it because it is my little way of paying homage to the movie. So don't sue.

**Ch-3**

**Note: Just to reiterate again, when a character is thinking, it will be in**_**italics**_**.**

**Quatre's Mansion**

The blaring of his alarm woke Quatre from his sleep. He sat up from his bed and stretched for a bit. As his mind refocused he began to remember what had happened last night. It all had happened so fast, but he could still vividly remember the feeling of her lips on his, and the heat that radiated from their bodies as they held each other in that passionate embrace…

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of a gentle knocking at his door. "Come in."

The door opened and he saw Noin nervously walk in the room. Noin looked at him uneasily "Good morning Quatre."

Quatre looked away from her gaze "Good morning Noin, _why can't I look at her?"_

Noin took in a small breath "Listen Quatre, I want to apologize about last night. I shouldn't have done that; I don't know what came over me_, is he ashamed, is that why can't he look at me?_"

Quatre sighed "It's all right Noin, I'm not mad at you… I'm just a little confused right now. I need some time to think about all of this. "

"In that case I'll leave you alone for now." She turned her back and started walking out of the door.

Quatre looked up at her "Noin wait,"

Noin turned around to face him "What is it?"

"Do you regret it?"

Noin turned around so he couldn't face him _"Tell him how you feel,_I… I don't know."

Quatre nodded slightly "Okay… I'll be down in a bit for breakfast."

"I'll see you down their then."

She turned around and walked out the door, leaving Quatre to his thoughts.

**Kales Base**

Kale walked into the communications room and turned on the monitor, a face appeared on screen. "Well, well, if it isn't the great General Zen."

Zen bowed his head "Hello Kale, it has been awhile, I'm glad to see that time has not changed you demeanor."

Kale nodded "Was there ever a doubt, what information do you have for me?"

"Thanks to you, the control of the operations has shifted back to the Preventer's. The Gundams are not yet back in power; however it's only a matter of time. The people have seen your power, and now, they are afraid."

Kale smiled "Good, very good, and what of the Gundam pilots?"

"They are gathering at the Winner Mansion, my guess is that there planning to travel to outer space."

"I see and how fortified is the mansion?"

"It's on par with most military bases. The perimeter of the mansion is lined with walls that hold various defensive turrets, and there is a private airfield that has numerous types of aircrafts. On top of that he has the Maganacs as his personal guard, they account for about fifty mobile suits."

"In that case I guess we can rule out the possibility of launching a preemptive attack."

Zen smiled "Not necessarily, there is a mercenary organization that I am in contact with that shares our ideals, and would like nothing more than to see all 5 Gundam Pilots die at there hands."

"I see, what are their numbers?" Asked Kale

"They have 60 men that pilot mobile suits; they include 35 Leos, 20 Aeries, and 5 Taurus. They also employ roughly 30 specially trained ground troops for covert ops and assassination situations."

Kale thought about it for a moment "It is tempting…still though, launching a direct attack on them might be too risky. Perhaps though we could use a more cautious approach."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Take your men and watch the compound, but stay out of sight. Just observe them to see if any of them leave the compound. If any of them are foolish enough to leave, then I want you to attack. But only if an opportunity presents itself, do you understand?"

Zen nodded "Yes sir."

"Good, I will also be sending you my subordinate Lt. Ramirez. He will bring his new suit along with the one you've requested for."

Zen's eyes widened "It's been finished?"

"Yes, and now, we just might get to see how it works."

Zen bowed "Thank you Kale, I'm in your debt."

Kale smiled "On the contrary, I believe I'm in yours, you've been most loyal to our cause. First you sent out that false transmission 3 years ago, and now you've helped place fear in the hearts of our enemies by giving me that information on the UMS's attack plan. Regardless of how this mission ends up, I want you to join me at my base; you'll be safe here. And with the help of you and my men, we will finally get our revenged on those who have stood against us for so long. "

"Thank you sir, I will see you soon."

With that Kale turned off the monitor and looked at Ramirez. "Did you get all of that?"

Ramirez nodded "Yes sir I'll start my preparations right away… however I was under the impression that you wanted to kill the Gundam pilots yourself, why the change?"

Kale lowered his head "Believe me Ramirez I would like nothing more than to tear Heero Yuy and the others apart with my bare hands. However why should I pass up this potential opportunity to get rid of the biggest obstacles in my way?"

Ramirez smiled "I see your point; I won't let you down sir."

With that he walked out of the door towards the main hangar.

**Quatre's Mansion**

Quatre opened the front door to see Heero and Relena

Quatre smiled "Glad to see you finally made it."

Heero nodded "Me too, is everyone else here?"

"Yeah they're all in the living room."

Heero, Relena, and Quatre walked into the living room to see the others.

"Hey Heero, what took you so long?" Asked Trowa

"The distance from the airport to here is quiet a ways, hell the nearest town is over 20 miles away." Replied Heero

Quatre shrugged his shoulders "Sorry about that Heero, I would've let you land at my airstrip, but with the Maganacs here it's gotten too crowded."

Heero smiled "It's all right Quatre, still though, would it have killed you to live a little closer?"

"Yeah about that, I've been meaning to ask you, why do you live so far away from everything?" Asked Hilde

Quatre sighed "Well it's no secret that as Gundam pilots, we all have our fair share of enemies. Since my name is the most prominent one out of all of us, I felt that I'm at most risk of being attacked. So I decided that if someone was to try and take my life, that I should not put innocent civilians at risk. I decided to build my mansion as far away as I could from everyone else, that way if someone does come for me, it will just be between them, me, and over 20 miles of open terrain."

Trowa smiled "That makes sense, if I was in your shoes I do the same," He then looked at Wu-Fei "So Wu-Fei, what do we do now?"

Wu-Fei cleared his throat "In two days we'll all leave by private shuttle to colony L2, from their Relena and the others will be taken to a secure location. The rest of us in the meantime will prepare for the battle ahead. But for now just get some rest, you'll need it."

"Actually I was hoping to show you guys something in the main hangar." Said Quatre

"What is it?" Asked Sally

"It's a surprise, follow me." Said Quatre with a smile

**Hangar**

Quatre and the others stood in front of a large hangar, waiting for Quatre to open the door to show them the surprises.

Heero looked over at the airstrip and saw a number of airplanes including 5 UMS fighters. "Hey Quatre, what's with the fighters?"

"I bought those to protect myself just in case I ever was attacked. They run just fine but I don't think I'll ever be needing them."

"And why's that?" Asked Relena

Quatre punched in a few numbers on the console "Because of these."

The giant doors opened and the dark hangar was illuminated with a bright light. As their eyes adjusted to the light, their gazes became transfixed on two white Tarsus's in their jet mode.

"So what do you think?" Asked Quatre with a smile.

"They're very impressive; however these aren't normal Taurus's are they?" Said Heero

"Nope these are the upgraded Taurus's that we fought against in that battle; the Gemini suits. A few weeks after the incident, I sent a salvage crew to see if anything was left. Surprisingly there were still quiet a few of these still in the area, so I had them bring me back one of each model."

"Why's that?" Asked Catherine

"Well the most obvious reason is so that I could study them. That part was easy; the hard part was disengaging the Doll system, repairing them, reinforcing the body with Gundanium Alloy and painting them to a more familiar design. They're not as strong as our Gundams, but they'll get the job done."

Sally raised an eyebrow "So what did you find out?"

Quatre ran a hand over one of them "Well, compared to the other mobile suits, they're in a league of their own. They're faster than the Taurus's, offer better protection then the Virgo's, and they match the firepower of the Serpent suits, it's the perfect fighting machine. When it comes to their combat tactics though, they're actually pretty basic. They pretty much have the same attack pattern as the Mercrius and Veyate. The ones with the gatling gun and shielding pods are used for support, while the ones with the beam saber are used for close combat. "

"That's very impressive Quatre, do you have a copy of this data, I think the Preventers could use this information." Asked Wu-Fei

Quatre smiled "Yeah, I keep it in my Com tower, remind me to give you a copy before we leave," Quatre held up his wrist and looked at his watch "Well it's about time for lunch, I say we head inside."

The others unanimously agreed, and they all began walking back to the mansion.

Hilde looked over at Duo who was still looking at the Mobile Suits. "Hey Duo are you alright?"

Duo turned around slightly to look at her "Yeah babe I'm fine, I'm just thinking… you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in a sec."

Hilde nodded "Okay, see you in a bit."

Duo turned around again and continued staring at the suits. After a few more minutes he slowly turned around and made his way back to the mansion.

**End Ch-3**

**Ch-4**

**Quatre's Mansion**

**Living room**

Relena was talking with Sally and Noin when Catherine approached them. "Hey guys what's up?"

Relena smiled "Nothing really, I was just talking to Sally and Noin about our suits."

"Yah about that, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Said Catherine

Relena nodded "Go ahead."

"Well… I know you gave us those data disks so that we could learn how to pilot our suits, but if we're going to make this work, shouldn't we do some more hands on stuff?"

"I've already figured that out, on the base there are a number of VR simulators that will help us build up our skills. On top of that, once we tell the boys about these things, barring they don't physically restrained us, I figure we could practice with them." Said Relena with a grin.

Catherine shrugged "I guess that works, although I'm pretty nervous on how they'll take the news, what do you think they'll do?"

"Well if I have to take a guess, I'd say that they'll probably be pretty pissed off." Said Sally

"Really Sally, you think so?" Said Noin with a chuckle.

**Kitchen**

Heero was getting a drink of water when he saw Duo walking up to him. "Hey Duo what's up?"

Duo looked at him nervously "Nothing much… Hey Heero can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

Heero and Duo walked into the next room.

"What wrong Duo?"

Duo took a deep breath "Heero… I can't do this anymore."

Heero looked at him confusedly "What do you mean?"

Duo bit his lip "I thought I should tell you first, I'm not going to battle with you guys. I'm done fighting."

Heero's jaw dropped "What are you talking about, you can't leave us now. We have a job to do, think about Hilde."

Duo lowered his head "I am thinking about Hilde, that's why I'm quitting."

Heero's eye's narrowed "Duo this is not the time to be selfish, we need you, earth needs you."

"Why should I fight every time something breaks out? Why should I risk losing everything just for them? I'm not going leave her alone just because the rest of the world can't fight their own battles!"

Heero could feel his voice rising "Stop being stupid, what do you think Kale will do when he finds you and Hilde? He's not going to show you mercy or pity; he's just going to walk up to you both and put a bullet in the back of your heads!"

"Go to hell Heero, I'll take my chances on my own, I don't need this shit anymore!"

"So you're going to abandon your friends just to save your own ass… you really are a coward!" Said Heero angrily

Duo's eyes narrowed "You just don't understand, besides, we both know this isn't about saving earth, this is about getting revenge for Zech! Well I'm not having any of it, I've made my choice!"

"This isn't about Zechs; this is about doing our duty! We have to finish what we started!"

"It's not my duty anymore! You can lead the others to their deaths, but I'm not doing it!" With that he turned his back to him and began walking away

Heero gritted his teeth, walked over to him, and grabbed his shoulder. "You selfish son of a …!"

Duo immediately spun around and punched Heero in the jaw knocking him back a bit.

Heero clutched his jaw "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DUO?"

Duo threw another punch, Heero batted it away and punched Duo in the face, knocking him on the ground.

Duo quickly got back to his feet "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Duo ran up and tackled Heero; they fell to ground still exchanging blows. Wu-Fei, Quatre, and Trowa suddenly burst into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" Yelled Wu-Fei

They ran over and pried Heero and Duo apart. Duo continued to struggle against Trowa's grip.

"FUCK YOU HEERO; I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT!"

"FINE, GET OUTTA HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

Heero threw off Quatre and Wu-Fei and stormed out of the room, Duo did the same.

"What the hell got into those two?" Asked Quatre

Trowa shook his head "I don't know."

Wu-Fei sighed "I don't know either; all I know is that we got a serious problem."

**Quatre's Mansion**

Hilde walked out of the room after talking to Duo.

Wu-Fei and the others walked up to her "Well, what did he tell you?"

Hilde sighed, "Not much, only that he decided he's going to stop fighting."

Quatre ran a hand through his hair "This isn't good, anything else?"

Hilde shook her head "No, he's really upset, and I didn't want to press the issue."

Trowa stepped forward "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to him."

Hilde stepped in his way "I'm not sure if you should, he's a little unstable right now."

Trowa took a deep breath "Hilde we need Duo now more than ever, I have to talk to him."

Hilde reluctantly got out of his way "Ok, but try to be gentle with him."

Trowa nodded; just then Catherine ran down the stairs with a worried look on her face.

"Hey guys we have a problem!"

"What is it?" Asked Wu-Fei

"Heero's missing, Relena went to talk to him, but he wasn't in his room. We've been searching all over the mansion, but we can't find him anywhere!"

"But where would he go?" asked Trowa

"He probably went into town, if he's not in the mansion it could be our best bet." Said Quatre

Wu-Fei sighed, "Ok, Trowa, you talk to Duo, Quatre and I will go find Heero."

"Right Good luck guys." Said Trowa

Quatre and Wu-Fei ran out to the car while Trowa walked into Duo's room.

**Duo's room**

Duo looked up to see Trowa enter the room. "Just go away Trowa; I'm not in the mood to talk!"

"Duo just give me a minute, please?" Asked Trowa calmly

Duo sighed, "Fine, whatever… do you want."

Trowa shut the door behind him and took a seat.

"So what do you want?" Asked Duo

"Well, I'd like to know what's bothering you?"

Duo took a deep breath "I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of putting my life on the line every time something breaks out. I want to start a family; I want to live a peaceful life. And I can't do that if I'm dead, I don't want to leave Hilde alone. So I have to do this."

"If you were really thinking about Hilde, if you really loved her, then you would fight with us." Said Trowa calmly

Duo lowered his head "Trowa don't act like you know what I'm going through, you don't even have a girlfriend, this is something you wouldn't understand."

Trowa's eye's narrowed, but he remained calm "Your right, but I do have someone I love, someone I care about. And I'd do anything I could to protect her. If you want to stop fighting, that's fine. But you need to understand that you're not helping Hilde by doing this. If Kale is victorious, then everything we love and hold dear will be gone forever. He's not going to show mercy to anybody, not even Hilde."

Duo kept his head lowered and didn't respond, Trowa continued talking.

"Duo… I understand that fighting time after time can be difficult, and if you don't want to fight for the earth, then that's fine. But fight for the ones you love, to ensure that they may live in peace. That's all I'm going to say."

Trowa got up and started to leave.

"Trowa wait…"

Trowa stopped and turned around "What?"

Duo sighed "You're right Trowa, I tried to make myself not believe it, but I was just lying to myself. It's just that I can't help but feel angry about the position we're all in."

"What do you mean?"

Duo looked down slightly "Our days of fighting were supposed to die with Marimaea's empire; but every time something happens, we end up having to be the ones to save the day. I don't like having this responsibility, and I'm tired of always being depended upon."

"I know how you feel; none of us ever could have predicted how things would have turned out when we first started piloting those suits. And I bet there's not a single one of us that doesn't want to live a normal life, but we can't do that. We are mankind's last defense its last hope, we may not like it, but this is our life.

Duo looked up at Trowa "I know, I just couldn't take it anymore, at the time; I thought I was doing the best thing for Hilde and me, but all I did was screw everything up. I was scared, and I still am… you must think I'm a coward huh Trowa?"

"Duo being afraid doesn't mean you're a coward, I'm scared too, so are the rest of us. But it's not about how scared you are, it's what you do when your scared that decides who you are" Said Trowa softly.

Duo nodded "Your right… I need to talk to Heero, I need to apologize."

Trowa looked down slightly "Duo… Heero disappeared"

Duo's eyes opened wide "Oh god, I have to find him!"

Duo rose from his chair and was about to leave, but Trowa stopped him.

"Just calm down, Wu-Fei and Quatre are already out looking for him. They'll find him before anyone else does, trust me."

Duo slumped back into his chair "_Heero I'm so sorry…"_

**Town**

Heero stumbled out of the bar and was greeted with fresh air. His eyes unsuccessfully tried to focus on anything, but it all seemed like blur. He was muttering something but even he couldn't make out what he was saying. He took a few steps and collapsed hard on the pavement. His body registered pain in his right shoulder, but he couldn't feel it. He slowly looked up and saw two figures walking toward him. They said something to him but it sounded so distant. He felt himself being picked up from off the ground and carried away. As his eyes struggled to focus he managed to see a car. He heard his name from a familiar voice, but only for a moment. His vision went black and he succumbed to the darkness.

**End Ch-4**

**Ch-5**

**Next day**

**20 miles away from the mansion**

General Zen was surveying the area when he heard a vehicle pull up and come to a stop behind him. He turned around to see Lt. Ramirez exiting the jeep he parked. "You must be General Zen."

Zen smiled, walked up to him, and extended his hand. "And you must be the infamous Lt. Ramirez. I must say I was very impressed with your work on my Moon Base."

Ramirez took the hand and shook it briefly "I can't take all the credit, you did give us all the Intel we needed. Not to mention if it wasn't for your info I would've never found the blind spot in the Preventers security grid which allowed me to bring our suits to earth."

"And that's what we would call the very definition of teamwork."

Ramirez smiled slightly "Indeed, now what's our current status?"

Zen looked over in the direction of the mansion "Well because the Winner mansion has a surveillance room this is about as close as we can get to it. Despite this however, we still have the ability to know if they've left the mansion."

"And how do we go about that?" Asked Ramirez

Zen pointed to a thin road in the distance "That's the only road to and from the Winner Mansion; it eventually leads to the freeway. If they leave the mansion, it'll be from here."

"I see, however why should we suspect that they would leave the mansion in the first place?"

"We have no reason to believe they will. However there is a town not far off from the freeway. It's a bit of a gamble, but I believe it's our best option."

Ramirez frowned "Why don't we just attack the Winner compound head on? We have plenty of suits at our disposal."

"Quatre's no fool; between his defenses and the Maganacs he has more than enough firepower to do considerable damage to our forces. And besides, our allies lack the courage to make that kind of sacrifice." Said Zen with a sigh

"So let's assume they do leave, what's our plan?" Asked Ramirez impatiently

"We'll wait until they reach the city, then we'll ambush them with our infantry troops. If they make it out onto the freeway you and I will move to intercept them."

"Why not just attack them before they reach the town."

"Once we attack them it won't be long before the Maganacs show up, I'd rather be as far away as possible when that happens. Besides once there in the town it will be easier to box them in."

"Alright then, let's get everything ready." Said Ramirez with a smile

Zen smiled back "With a little luck, Kales war with the Gundam Pilots will be over before it begins."

**Quatre's Mansion**

Heero sensed that he was awake but he couldn't open his eyes. He felt around his surroundings and noticed he was lying in a bed. He slowly tried to lift himself up, but he suddenly felt a hand placed gently on his chest.

"Heero try to stay still, your body is too weak right now."

Heero recognized the voice and forced himself to open his eyes. At first his vision was blurred, but as his eyes focused, he immediately saw who it was.

"N… Noin?"

Noin smiled and brush some strands of hair from his eyes "Hey, it's good to have you back."

Heero looked at her confusedly "What happened to me?"

Noin handed him a glass of water "Wu-Fei and Quatre found you passed out at the town. They were lucky to find you when they did, you almost died."

Heero took the glass and lied back into his pillow "Oh man… where's Relena, is she alright?"

Noin nodded "She's fine; she's sleeping in her room right now. She spent all night by your side, praying that you would make it. I had Trowa and Duo take her to her room so she could rest a few hours ago."

Heero took a sip of water and sighed, "How's Duo?"

"He's fine… he was really worried about you."

Heero looked at her surprised "Why would he be worried about me, I thought he hated me."

Noin shook her head "He doesn't hate you, he's your best friend."

Heero turned his head away from her "He should though, after the way I treated him."

Noin placed a hand on his shoulder "Heero, it wasn't your fault, with everything that's been going on, it was only matter of time before something happened."

Heero looked at her "But it was my fault, I didn't even try to understand where he was coming from. I just lashed out at him, what kind of friend does that? I could've prevented this whole situation from happening, just like with…"

Heero decided not to finish the sentence; Noin sat down on the bed next to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you alright?"

Heero nodded slightly "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About Zechs?"

"Yeah," For a moment there was a silence between them, Heero then looked up at Noin "Noin can I ask you something."

"Sure."

Heero paused for a moment before speaking "Do you ever blame me for what happened to Zechs?"

Noin's eyes soften a bit and she lowered her head "Heero… why are you asking me this?"

"It's something that I've always wondered about; I just need an answer, please?"

Noin closed her eyes as she took a deep breath "I did for a little bit, but you have to understand at the time… I blamed everyone for it, but mainly I blamed myself," Noin placed her hand over Heero's and held it tight "What happened to Zechs… It wasn't your fault, it never was. He made a decision to fight, just like we've all done at some point. You did everything you could to save him."

"I wish I could believe that, but every time I think about it, I wonder if I really did all I could. I left him there out there Noin, I watched him die without doing anything," Heero closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to keep himself from breaking down "And every day I ask myself that if maybe I did one thing differently, just one damn thing… that Zechs might still be alive today…"

Noin heard his voice crack a bit as he finished, and as she looked at him; she could see tears running down his face. Noin wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace, tears now falling down her own face as her emotions overtook her. "You're not the only one Heero, everyday I thought the same thing, it almost drove me mad, but you mustn't blame yourself for what happened. It will only make the pain worse, trust me I know, I almost lost Quatre that way. If I didn't have him with me, I wouldn't be here right now… Heero, I don't want you to make the same mistake I almost did."

Heero put a hand over his face and sighed "Your right… I can't even think of what my life would be like if I didn't have Relena with me. She's been everything to me… Noin, I'm sorry, about everything…"

Heero paused and looked down as more tears fell. Noin leaned forward and kissed him softly on the forehead and stroked the back of his hair. "Heero… you're forgiven, you always have been."

Noin rocked him slowly back and forth as they wept.

**Quatre's Mansion**

Everyone was waiting in the living room for news on Heero's status when Noin walked in. Duo immediately sat up and ran up to her. "How is he, is he going to be alright?"

Noin nodded "Don't worry, he's fine, he's getting changed right now."

"Duo..."

Duo looked behind Noin and saw Heero approaching.

"Excuse me." Duo walked passed Noin up to Heero. Duo just stared at him, not saying anything; Heero did the same. Finally Duo broke the silence. "Hey Heero, how you feelin?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

Duo shifted slightly "I'm good… listen, Heero, I'm sorry for what I did. I was wrong to abandon my friends in our time of need."

Heero nodded "I'm sorry too; I should've tried to at least see where you were coming from. I had no right to lash out at you like I did. You're not a coward; you're the bravest person I know."

"Heero… let's just put this behind us, you know, start fresh," Duo extend his hand, "Friends?"

Heero smiled and shook it "Friends."

The two briefly hugged and looked at the others.

Heero cleared his throat "I know we've all been through a lot, but we can't let this break us down. From now on I think we should all be very open on how we feel. We don't want another situation like Duo and me."

The others nodded in agreement; Heero walked up to Relena "I'm sorry I worried you."

Relena stroked his cheek and kissed him gently "I'm just glad everything's right again."

Duo smiled and stepped forward "You know what; I think we could all stand to get a little fresh air. What do you say we all go into town?"

Heero, and Trowa nodded in agreement, Quatre sighed "I'd love to go, but I think I should stay and help watch over the mansion."

Wu-Fei nodded "I'll stay too; if anything happens out there Quatre and me are the only ones that have been keeping up with our mobile suit training."

"You expecting trouble Wu-Fei?" Asked Trowa

"Not really, with Kale in space it would be impossible for him to try anything without our security grid detecting it. However just as a precaution I figure it would be best if I stayed."

Duo shrugged his shoulders "Whatever you say, come on guys, we'll take Heero's car."

"Why my car?"

"Cause you got a convertible." Said Duo

Heero nodded "Fine but I'm driving."

"Shotgun." said Duo with a smile.

**End Ch-5**

**Ch-6**

**Author Note: Because of the amount of action in the next two chapters, the viewpoints will change quiet often. In order to prevent any confusion, anytime there is a viewpoint change that takes place in roughly the same area, I will place this symbol )(**

**Town**

"Hey Heero, do you think it's safe for you to be driving right now, you are still kind of recovering." Asked Trowa

"I've blown myself up before Trowa; I think I can handle getting over a hangover."

As they drove passed a bar Duo smiled "Hey Heero, you up for a drink?"

"Duo, you can go to hell." Said Heero dryly as the others chuckled.

Duo shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "I'm just saying some people have said having a drink or two can cure a hangover."

"It doesn't cure anything Duo, it just delays the inevitable." Said Trowa

"And besides, just the thought of another drink makes me a little queasy." Said Heero with a look of disgust.

"Hey I'm just trying to help."

Heero smiled and looked around him, the town was small but it was bustling with a lot of people. He leaned back into his seat slightly, enjoying the cool breeze. He turned to face Duo to ask him something when he noticed a small red dot making its way up the car seat towards Duo's head.

Heero's eyes widened "DUO DUCK!"

Heero grabbed Duo's head and held it down, a second later a bullet hit the seat where his head was.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!"

Heero slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel sharply causing him to fishtail into the other lane of traffic. He then stepped on the gas and sped off back towards the freeway.

Trowa ducked into his seat as bullets hit all around the car "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"IT'S A FUCKING TRAP!" Yelled Duo

As Heero sped through the town, more shots started firing from the roofs of the buildings. Bullets began hitting the pavement around him, a couple hit the side of the doors.

Heero took a hard right at the next intersection "KEEP YOUR HEADS DOWN!"

Trowa ducked again as a bullet hit the trunk of the car "ARE THERE ANY GUNS IN THIS CAR?"

Heero pressed a button on his steering wheel, the glove compartment opened up revealing two sub machine guns. "DUO, YOU AND TROWA TAKE THESE!"

Duo and Trowa grabbed the weapons; Heero pulled out a pistol and cocked it. "MAKE YOUR SHOT'S COUNT!"

Duo and Trowa aimed their guns and open fired on the people on the roofs

"HEERO THESES GUYS ARE EVERYWHERE, GET US OUT OF HERE!" yelled Trowa

Heero sped up even faster; suddenly, he saw four cars in his rear view mirror.

"GUYS WE HAVE COMPANY!"

Trowa pointed his gun at the cars "I GOT THEM!"

Trowa sent a barrage of bullets in their directions, while trying to dodge his fire one of the cars clipped another causing both of them to crash. The remaining cars were then forced to break off the chase momentarily. Trowa then rejoined Duo with picking off the men on top of the roofs. Heero quickly turned left and sped down the street, ahead of him, he saw open road.

"WE'RE ALMOST OUTTA HERE!"

Suddenly, Heero saw two cars speeding right at them in a kamikaze like fashion. Heero immediately saw them raise their guns.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" Yelled Heero

Everyone ducked down as they opened fire. A couple of bullets went right through the windshield shattering the glass. Heero then rose up and returned fire, killing the driver in the car on the left. The car slammed into the one next to it, causing them both to collide into a building.

"STAY DOWN!"

As Heero passed them, the two cars erupted into a huge ball of fire, and with that, they were out on the road toward the freeway

Duo breathed a sigh of relief "Holy shit that was too close!"

Heero shook his head "I don't think it's over yet, Trowa call Quatre, were going to need his help!"

Trowa quickly grabbed his phone and called Quatre.

**Mansion**

Wu-Fei was talking with Sally when Quatre came running towards him.

"Wu-Fei! Heero and the others are under attack!"

Wu-Fei's eyes opened wide "How far away are they?"

"They're on the freeway, we have to hurry!"

Wu-Fei nodded "Right, let's get the Maganacs!"

Wu-Fei looked at Sally "Get the girls together, make sure they stay somewhere safe."

"Okay… please be careful." Said Sally worriedly

Wu-Fei leaned in and quickly kissed her "I'll be fine, I'll see you soon."

Wu-Fei ran off with Quatre while Sally went to tell the others.

**Airstrip**

The Airstrip was full of activity as all of the Maganacs scrambled to get into their mobile suits. Wu-Fei and Quatre had just put on their flight suits and were making their way to the hangar when they heard a voice behind them.

"Quatre!"

They both turned around to see Noin running up to them.

Quatre looked at Wu-Fei "You go ahead; I'll catch up in a second."

Wu-Fei nodded "Okay, just hurry up."

Wu-Fei ran off towards the hangar just as Noin reached Quatre.

"Noin what do you want, I have to go."

"I need to tell you something." Said Noin breathlessly

Quatre looked at her sympathetically "Noin I know what you're going to say, but I have to go out there."

"But you could die…"

Quatre placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry Noin…" He then gave her a brief hug, in the background they could hear Wu-Fei's Taurus powering up.

Quatre broke the hug and looked her in the eye "Noin, I will come back, I promise. Now please, go somewhere safe."

Noin said nothing and lowered her head; Quatre reluctantly turned around and was about to run to his suit when he felt Noin grab his arm "Wait Quatre!"

Quatre turned around "What is it?"

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked up at him "What happened with us… I don't regret it… none of it…"

Quatre's eyes soften "Noin… I…"

He didn't get a chance to respond; Noin leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Quatre stiffened up at first, but in an instant, all the emotions he felt on that night came flooding back to him. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help himself, it just felt so perfect. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight; in the background they could hear Wu-Fei's Taurus taking off.

Quatre broke the kiss and stared at her "I… I got to go… I'm so sorry."

With that he ran into the hangar where his Taurus was, moments later she watched as his suit blasted off to catch up with Wu-Fei.

Noin's legs buckled and she fell to her knees with a sob; she slammed her fists onto the ground and placed a hand over her eyes. All around her she could hear the sounds of the Maganacs leaving the compound. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up and saw Sally standing over her, the other girls not far behind her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Noin shook her head "No…I thought things were going to be different, I thought we were supposed to help them..."

"I know how you feel, but what can we do?" Asked Sally solemnly

Noin looked at her tearfully "I have to do something, I can't lose him."

Suddenly she remembered something from earlier; she quickly looked up at the hangar and saw the fighter planes. Sally and the others followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at.

Sally quickly turned back around "You're not serious are you?"

Noin stood up "I can't sit back and watch, not his time. Please don't try to stop me."

Sally sighed "I guess I can't can I? So be it, I'm coming with you."

Hilde stepped forward "And so will I."

Noin looked at them both "But you can't, it's too dangerous!"

"If it's not too dangerous for you, then it's not too dangerous for me." Said Sally defiantly

Hilde smiled "And besides, I used to pilot a Taurus, piloting one of those should be a walk in the park."

Noin sighed "Alright then, let's get ready."

"I wish we could help out, but since Cathy and I don't have any sort of this training, we'll go to the communications tower, at least then we'll be able to keep up-to-date with everything" Said Relena

"Be careful everyone, I don't want to have to explain this to our men if something happens." Said Catherine worriedly

Sally half smiled "Don't worry Cathy we'll be alright," She turned around and looked at Hilde and Noin "Now let's go!"

With that, Noin, Sally, and Hilde ran off towards the hangar while Relena and Catherine made their way to the Com Tower.

**Freeway**

Heero was weaving left and right past cars as he sped along the freeway. In his rear view mirror he saw a few cars catching up with them. "Guys they're coming back!"

Duo and Trowa looked behind them and aimed their guns at the incoming cars.

"We're running low on ammo, got anything else?" Yelled Trowa

"There are some extra clips underneath the seat, as well as some impact grenades!"

Duo went to get the extra ammo while Trowa began firing at the incoming cars. Duo rose up again with the ammo and a few grenades. "Here take this!"

He handed Trowa the ammo and pulled out a grenade, he pulled the pin and threw it at one of the cars. It exploded in front of the car causing it to careen into the median. The car behind it slammed into it sending them both tumbling wildly. A third car slammed on its brakes to avoid the pile up, but its momentum caused it to flip end over end down the freeway.

Duo smiled and turned back into his seat "That takes care of them."

Suddenly a huge cargo plane flew over their heads.

"What the hell is that?" Yelled Trowa

Heero's eyes narrowed "Whatever it is I bet it's not friendly."

As the plane sped off into the distance they saw something big drop from it. Heero peered into the distance and saw what looked like a large mobile suit standing in their path. As they looked at it they immediately recognized what kind of suit it was.

Trowa's eyes opened wide "It's that Gundam, the one from the one from the Moon Base attack!"

Heero quickly opened up his center console to reveal a small computer.

"What's that?" Asked Duo

"Right now it's going to be a jamming device, I just need to get a little closer."

**)(**

Lt. Ramirez kept his eyes trained on Heero's car as it approached him. "_All too easy…_"

He looked down by his feet and saw a few cars that had piled up around him. "_It's about time I had some fun_!"

**)(**

Duo looked at the suit and saw it start to move "Guys, it's doing something."

Suddenly they saw an object fly in the air towards them. Heero's jaw dropped as he saw what the object was. "This is so not good… HANG ON!"

Heero swerved right just as a car landed and exploded where they previously were.

"He's toying with us, Heero if your going to do something do it now!" Yelled Trowa

Suddenly two more cars were launched into the air, followed by another two. Heero swerved back and forth as he tried to dodge them; one landed in front of them and erupted into a ball of fire. Heero jerked his car right, clipping the car slightly against the debris. Heero gripped the steering wheel tightly as he tried to regain control. All of a sudden another car was tossed at them. Heero slammed on the gas and sped forward, everyone ducked as the car sailed just above their heads and landed behind them in a fiery explosion.

"This is getting crazy, how much longer Heero!" Yelled Duo

"Not much, we just have to get a little bit closer!"

**)(**

Ramirez laughed to himself as the car got closer, he looked down and saw that he'd ran out of cars to throw "_Oh well,_ _time to end this little game."_

Ramirez raised his left arm cannon and pointed it at the incoming car.

**)(**

"HEERO HE'S GOING TO FIRE!" yelled Duo

Heero glanced up slightly and saw that the suit was in range. "_NOW!"_

He hit a button on his keyboard and looked back up at the suit

**)(**

Ramirez was about to fire when all of a sudden his screen went out of focus." _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"_

He pressed on some buttons to try and clear up his screen, but to no avail. "_THOSE BASTARDS, THEY MUST HAVE A JAMMER!"_

In his frustration, he began firing all of his weapons blindly in an attempt to hit them.

**)(**

Heero and the others instinctively ducked as a massive ball of energy flew over their heads and landed far behind them in a massive explosion. As they looked at the suit they saw that despite the fact that it was still firing, it was obvious that it could not see them.

Duo smiled broadly "Heero it's working, he can't see us!"

"Yeah but we still have to get past him!" said Trowa

Heero looked ahead where the suit was "There's an opening on the right side! I think we can make it!"

Heero positioned the car towards the right side and sped towards the narrow opening.

**)(**

Ramirez was hitting every button in his cockpit to try and see something when he noticed that his camera started flickering a bit. As his eyes strained to see something he briefly saw a car coming towards him. "_There you are."_

**)(**

They were almost past the suit when they saw a giant beam axe appear in its hand.

"Uh Heero, you sure he can't see us?" Asked Duo

Heero looked back at his laptop and his eyes grew wide. "It's running out of power!"

They watched as the suit raised the axe high above its head.

"It's going to be close!" Yelled Heero

The suit suddenly brought the axe down right as they sped past its leg. The axe impacted the freeway sending a large cloud of dirt and concrete high into the air. The foundation he was standing on began crumbling beneath him, knocking his suit off balance. The suit slammed into the ground creating a crater beneath him.

**)(**

Ramirez looked up at his monitor and but couldn't see if he got the car or not. He slowly righted his suit back up and saw that they were long gone. "_Damn it!"_

He switched on his com-link and hailed General Zen, a few seconds later his face came on the screen.

"What is it?"

"Zen, they got past me and are headed in your direction."

"What do you mean they got past you, what happened?" asked Zen annoyingly

Ramirez looked at him sternly "It would appear that they have some sort of a jamming device."

Zen scowled at him "Must I do everything myself?"

With that Zen pressed a button and the screen went blank.

**)(**

Duo looked back to see if anything was coming after them.

"See anything?" Asked Heero, his eyes never leaving the road in front of him.

"Nothing yet, I think we lost him." Said Duo

"I just hope that suit isn't fast, I don't know if we can escape him again." Said Trowa

In the distance Heero spotted a large object in the holding what appeared to be a large beam saber "_What now…_Guys, we may have a problem."

Duo and Trowa looked forward and stared at the object, as it got closer. They could now make out that it was a light blue colored mobile suit that had what looked like a giant scarf covering most of its face, except for its eyes which glowed a bright green.

"What is that thing?" Asked Duo

Trowa's eyes narrowed "It's another one of Kales Gundams! Heero do you think you could jam it?"

Heero looked at his laptop then back again at the suit. "I can't, it's out of power!"

"Then what do we do?" Yelled Duo

"Hope to god that Quatre gets here soon." Said Heero calmly as he slowed down the car, all the while keeping his eyes on the suit.

**)(**

General Zen watched as the car came to a stop in the distance. "_What's he planning?"_

He raised up his large beam saber and pointed it at the car.

Zen smiled "_You want me to come to you… well that's not going to happen."_

**)(**

Heero watched as the suit pointed something in his direction. "He's about to fire, hold on!"

Just then a blast hit the suit knocking it off balance; a white Gemini flew past him and began to circle around. The suit turned around to fire at it, but was hit again by a series of missiles. The multiple explosions knocked it off the freeway and onto the ground. A second white Gemini flew past the suit and detached a few shielding pods which headed in their direction.

"It's Wu-Fei and Quatre!" Yelled Heero triumphantly

He slammed on the gas and sped past where the suit was towards the exit ramp. The shielding pods hovered above the car creating a partial barrier.

**)(**

Zen shook his head and slowly got the suit back to its feet. He looked around but saw no signs of where the car was.

"_Those little punks…"_ He turned on his com-link and hailed Lt. Ramirez, moments later his face came on screen.

"What is it?"

Zen looked down slightly "We have a problem; I was attacked by a pair of White Gemini's before I could get a shot off. They're providing cover to the car."

"It has to be Quatre, now it's only a matter of time before the Maganacs get involved. What do we do now?"

Zen's eyes narrowed and he looked up at the screen "We're too close to give up now, let's mobilize our men and launch a full attack."

Ramirez nodded "Alright I'll give the order."

**End Ch-6**

**The impact grenades that I mentioned are a weapon that I made up when I wrote my first fic Final Waltz; I got the idea from the "sticky grenades" from the Halo games. Basically an impact grenade is a grenade that explodes on impact once it is activated.**

**Now since I'm introducing a new Gundam for the next chapter, I'll post the specs for it. I'm also putting up the specs to LT. Ramirez's Gundam, just for reference.**

**Code Name**: Raziel  
**Pilot**: General Zen  
**Height**: 17.2 Meters  
**Weight**: 6.8 Tons  
**Armor Material**: Gundanium Alloy

**Armaments**:  
1x Beam Lance  
1x Short Beam Sword  
1x Concussion Cannon

**Notes: I based the design of this suit off the character Raziel from the video game Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (Look it up on google images). In contrast to the huge Colossus Gundam, the Gundam Raziel is slightly smaller, but it is much faster and more agile. Its Beam Lance can also double as a projectile weapon. It shoots a concussive blast that does little damage, however it can knock even the biggest mobile suit off its feet. The beam lance is placed on the right arm and is a very large and powerful weapon, but it can be a bit unwieldy. To offset this problem, a smaller short beam sword is placed on its left arm to help parry attacks.**

**Code Name**: Colossus  
**Pilot**: Lt. Ramirez  
**Height**: 18.9 Meters  
**Weight**: 10.3 Tons  
**Armor Material**: Gundanium Alloy

**Armaments**:  
2x Pulse Lasers  
1x 8-Shot Shoulder Missile Launcher  
1x Mega Cannon  
1x Beam Axe

**Notes: The design for the Colossus suit is based off the Thor suit from the MechWarrior games. (Just type "Thor MechWarrior" in Google images if you want an idea of what it kind of looks like) The left arm can change into a giant cannon, with the missile launcher placed on the left shoulder. On top of the right hand is the pulse laser, and the axe itself is just a simple beam sword modified to look like a double-edged battle-axe.**

**Also here are the specs for the fighter jets that will make an appearance in the next chapter:**

**Armaments:**  
4x Homing Missiles  
2x Dummy Rockets  
1x Dual Laser Cannon

**The design of these fighters is based off the F-22 fighter jet, because I wanted to keep the designs as simple as possible so that you the reader could have an idea of what they look like. (Currently the F-22s are the most advanced fighter jets in our modern military and are featured prominently in both Transformer movies)**

**Ch-7**

**Note: As with the last Chapter, the viewpoints will constantly be changing to help keep up the flow of the action. To minimize confusion I will place this symbol )( whenever there is a viewpoint change.**

**Also just in case you forgot what the Gemini suits looks like, here's the description.****Basically it is an upgraded Taurus suit, except these suits are red instead of black, also they are slightly bigger, and they have the ability to go into a jet mode. They are also armed in two different kinds of ways. The first will have a giant Gatling gun on right arm similar to Trowa's original Heavyarms suit, instead of the normal blaster, as well as a few micro-missiles. The other kind will have a normal blaster and will be able to produce a short beam saber for close quarter combat. Also the ones with the Gatling guns can produce shielding pods like the Virgo's, the ones with the sabers can't but they are much faster. In this chapter Quatre is piloting the one with the Gatling gun and shield pods, while Wu-Fei is piloting the one with the beam saber.**

**20 miles from Quatre's Mansion**

Heero sped down the barren road as fast as he could. Overhead he could see Wu-Fei and Quatre as they frequently flied by.

"I gotta say I feel a lot better with them above us." Said Duo with a smile

"Yeah, but I have a feeling Kale's still got something up his sleeve." Said Heero grimly

"Heero's right, theirs no telling how far he'll go just to kill even one of us." Noted Trowa

Heero nodded and looked up slightly at the shielding pods still hovering above them. "At least we got those."

**)(**

Quatre looked down at the road as he flew by them again.

Suddenly Wu-Fei's voice came over the intercom "Hey Quatre, how much longer until the Maganacs get here?"

"They're still five minutes out." Replied Quatre

"Okay just keep your eyes open, who knows what Kale's got planned next… so what do you think that suit was?"

"If I had to take a guess I'd say it was another Gundam." Said Quatre with a shrug

As he circled around again his radar began to go off, Quatre's eyes opened wide as he saw what was coming. "Wu-Fei, we got mobile suit carriers incoming!"

"I know, we have to try an engage them before they cut off Heero and the others!"

"Right, I'll inform Rasheed."

Quatre turned on his com link and hailed Rasheed, moments later his face came on screen.

"Master Quatre, what is it?"

"We have incoming mobile suits headed our way." Said Quatre worriedly

"Right, we'll be there in a few minutes, just hold on until then."

"Roger that."

**)(**

Heero looked around him as mobile suit carriers began appearing to the left and right of them. "Well this isn't good."

The closest carrier slowed down a bit and began deploying one Leo suit after another.

"This could get a little rough." Said Trowa

Just then one of the Gemini Suits came in low and unleashed a salvo of missiles at the group of suits. They slammed into the suits causing a series of explosions that sent up a large cloud of fire, dust, and mobile suit parts into the air.

**)(**

Wu-Fei watched from the air as more mobile suits began deploying below him. "Quatre I'm going to take care of these guys, you stay on the car and keep them covered."

"Right, good luck Wu-Fei."

"Thanks."

He quickly circled around and flew straight at a cluster of Leo's. He fired off his blasters destroying two of the suits. He then pitched the suit slightly up and changed into mobile suit form. He used his boosters to slow his descent and landed on the ground. Immediately the rest of the suits started firing upon him. He ran right to avoid the blasts, firing back at them as he ran, he managed to destroy another suit as he strafed around them. He then drew out his beam sword, activated his thrusters, and sped towards the remaining suits. He dodged a blast from the closest Leo and impaled it with his beam sword. The remaining two began firing upon him; with the Leo still attached to his beam saber he held it up as a shield from the blasts. He then quickly aimed his beam rifle and took out both suits. He looked around to see if anybody else was there, seeing nothing he was about to change back into his jet mode when his radar began going off. "_What now?_"

As he looked at his radar he saw two suits headed towards Quatre's direction. "Hey Quatre I got two unidentified suits headed your way."

"What are they?"

"I don't know, I'll try to get a visual on them, you just stay on the lookout."

"Will do."

**)(**

Quatre looked around as groups of Leo's and Aires suits began amassing to the left of him. "_This isn't going to be easy_."

He flew to the left of the car and began firing his guns at the suits, taking a few out. As he got closer to them, he changed out of his jet mode and landed right on top of the closest mobile suit, crushing it. He quickly stood up and began laying down suppressing fire on them with his gatling gun. He then saw a group of Aires trying to flank him; he aimed his gun and began firing at them. All of a sudden a large group of Leos and a few Taurus suits started coming from the right side of the car. "_Damn it, they're surrounding us!"_

He activated his thrusters and shot up onto the air to avoid the incoming volley of blasts.

**)(**

Heero and the others watched as the blasts started coming from both sides and started hitting the ground all around them, a few even hit the shield.

"This isn't good, there are too many of them!" Said Heero

All of a sudden, a huge torrent of gunfire started hitting the suits around them.

"It's the Maganacs!" Yelled Duo jubilantly

**)(**

Quatre looked down as he saw the Maganacs engaging the enemy suits below him.

Quatre smiled to himself "Just in time."

Using his thrusters to slow his descent he landed near the car. He began running with it while shooting at anything that got too close. From the right an Aires suit flew in and positioned himself directly in the path of the car. Quatre quickly turned to shoot at it, but before he could fire, a missile struck the back of the suit sending it crashing into the ground and out of harms way. "_What the hell was that?"_

Suddenly three fighter planes flew over his head towards another group of suits "_Are those my fighters?"_

**)(**

Noin looked at her radar, and then turned on her radio. "Okay, we got to help keep them from surrounding the car. It looks like the Maganacs will take care of most of the fighting, but lets help them out anyway we can."

"Right." Came a joint reply

Noin looked down and saw three Aires trying to flank the car.

"Do you see what I see?" Asked Sally

"Yeah, I'll go down there and draw their fire, Sally you hit them while they're focused on me. Hilde, you stay up here and wait for my signal, lets go!"

Noin maneuvered the jet until she was positioned behind the Aires. She locked onto the closest one and shot off a missile, it slammed into the suit knocking it out of the air. She then sped upwards into the sky as the other two Aires began firing upon her. Sally suddenly swooped in and blasted another one out of the air. She then flew right as the third Aires chased after her.

"Now Hilde!" Yelled Noin

Hilde came in from its right side and hit it with a missile; the suit spiraled down into the ground, exploding upon impact.

Noin smiled "Good work everyone, now let's keep it up."

**Quatre's Mansion**

**Com Tower**

Relena was listening intently to the radio for any word on how the battle was going. She looked up briefly and saw that Catherine was no longer with her. "Cathy, where are you?"

"I'm out here." Came a voice from outside.

Relena walked out onto the balcony and saw Catherine watching the battle in the distance. She couldn't see much, mostly just far off explosions, but she could make out Noin and the others as they circled above the battle, occasionally diving down to fire upon the enemy. She looked at Catherine and saw that her hands were clenched into fists, her eyes never leaving the battle in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Asked Relena

Catherine closed her eyes and sighed "No… I hate having to wait here while our friends are out there putting their lives on the line; I just wish I could do something."

Relena placed a hand on her shoulder "I know how you feel; unfortunately we'd just get in the way."

Catherine opened up her eyes and glanced at her "I know, it's just so frustrating." They both looked back towards the battlefield as the explosions got closer to the compound.

**12 Miles from Quatre's Mansion**

Wu-Fei flew over the two mobile suits he'd detected earlier. He instantly recognized one of the suits from the moon base attack; the other though, was unlike one he had ever seen before. "_What is that?"_

**)(**

General Zen looked up as heard his radar went off. Above him he could see a white Gemini suit flying above him. "Ramirez, it seems we have some company."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but I'll keep it busy, you keep following that car."

"Right."

General Zen's Gundam came to a stop as he watched the suit overhead.

**)(**

Wu-Fei looked down and saw that one of the suits had stopped moving, all of a sudden; his radio was indicating that someone was trying to hail him. He pressed a button and listened intently.

"Mobile suit pilot reveal yourself at once."

Wu-Fei's eyes lit up "_I know that voice,_ Zen you bastard, you did betray us!"

**)(**

Zen smiled slightly as he recognized the voice "Wu-Fei, I was hoping to face you out here."

Wu-Fei changed out of jet-mode and landed on the ground facing him.

"Shut up! You betrayed us and slaughter hundreds of your own men, men who trusted you with their lives; I've got nothing to say to you." Said Wu-Fei spitefully

"They weren't my men, my loyalty has always been to Kale," Zen activated his beam lance "And now Wu-Fei, it's time for you to die!"

Zen watched as Wu-Fei pulled out a short beam saber.

"I don't think so!"

There was a brief pause as they stared each other down. They then both raised their swords and charged at each other

**)(**

Heero looked into his rear-view mirror as Kale's men and the Maganacs battled fiercely behind them. He could see Quatre tailing them, firing at any mobile suit that came within range.

"Heero look!" Shouted Trowa

Heero looked ahead of him and saw the walls of Quatre's mansion in the distance. "Were almost home guys!"

Suddenly a large laser blast went right over their heads and impacted into the road in front of them. As the dust cleared they saw that there now was a large crater where the road once was. Heero slammed on the brakes to try and avoid crashing into it, but he was too late. "Everybody hold on!"

The front end of the car went straight into the crater and crashed.

**)(**

Quatre turned around as he saw the blast go right by him and impact into the road. To his horror he saw the car crash into the crater. "_Oh no…_Everyone, Heero and the others just crashed, form a perimeter around them, nothing gets through!"

As he looked back at the crater, he saw no movement from the car. "_Please be alright!"_

He moved the shielding pods so that it formed a partial barrier over the crater

**Com Tower**

Relena's eyes opened wide as she heard the news. "Oh god!"

Catherine quickly ran in from the balcony "What happened?

Relena looked at her worriedly "The car just crashed!"

Catherine felt the blood drain from her face "WHAT! Are they alright?"

Relena listened frantically for any information "I don't know, Quatre and the Maganacs have surrounded the car, but they're cutoff!"

Catherine looked down slightly "How far are they away from the base?"

"About 8 miles."

Catherine thought for a moment then looked back up at Relena "I have to do something."

She ran to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Relena

Cathy stopped and looked at her "I'm going to pick them up!"

Relena looked at her in shock "Cathy it's a war zone out there, you could get killed!"

"I'm not going to stay here and watch them die, I have to do this!" Said Catherine defiantly

Relena looked at her for a moment and sighed "Alright then… I'm coming with you."

She walked over to where the gun cabinet was and pulled out a pistol and some ammo.

Cathy looked at her wide-eyed "Do you know how to use that thing?"

Relena jammed a clip into the gun "I've been practicing behind Heero's back, now let's go."

Catherine nodded "Right, we'll take my car."

**)(**

Heero slowly opened his eyes as he felt someone pulling him from the car. He recognized the faces as Trowa's, he was saying something, but he couldn't make out what it was. As his hearing started to focus he could hear both Trowa and Duo yelling at him.

"Heero are you alright!"

Heero nodded slowly "Yeah… I can hear bells ringing. What happened, why are we in this ditch?"

Trowa half smiled "You wrecked your car when they took out the road."

"Oh yeah… can we get out?"

Duo peered over the edge of the crater "I don't think so, Quatre and the Maganacs have taken defensive positions all around us. Kales men have fallen back for now, but it's only a matter of time until they come back."

"I agree, if we got out there we'll be unprotected, at least here we got this barrier." Said Trowa

Heero sighed "I guess we have to stay here then."

**)(**

Quatre scanned the horizon and looked around to see if anyone was coming. Despite the fact that the car had crashed, Kale's men had not launched an attack. There was a certain degree of quietness to the battlefield, but Quatre knew it was only a matter of time before the stillness was broken. "_They must be gathering their forces…_Everyone stay sharp, they could attack us any minute now."

He looked above him as he saw three of his fighter jets circling above. He had tried to hail them to find out who was piloting them, but so far they hadn't answered back. All of a sudden his radar went off revealing multiple incomings. "Here they come!"

In the distance he could see a line of mobile suits coming straight at them, but it was the suit out in front that caught his attention. He instantly recognized it as the Gundam from the moon base attack. "_That's Ramirez…_ Rashid, hold the line, I'm going after that Gundam!"

"Yes sir, good luck Master Quatre!"

Quatre transformed into his jet mode and flew straight at the suit.

**)(**

Ramirez saw the incoming suit and smiled "_So you want a fight…_ All suits engage the Maganacs, but leave this one to me."

He raised up his beam cannon and pointed it at the oncoming suit. "Come and get me!"

He fired his cannon at the suit.

**)(**

Quatre saw the blast coming at him, so he veered slightly to the right; the blast flew harmlessly past him. He then straightened the suit out and pointed it right at Ramirez. When he got close enough he changed out of his jet mode and slammed feet first into the massive suit. Both suits tumbled wildly from the impact. Quatre regained his balance first, activated his thrusters, and charged the suit with his fist raised high. At the last second Ramirez turned on his thrusters and tackled Quatre's suit sending them both crashing into the ground. Ramirez rose to his feet first and pulled out his beam axe; he raised it above his head and slammed it towards Quatre's suit. Quatre rolled away at the last moment just as the axe hit the ground sending up a large cloud of dirt. Quatre quickly rose up and fired at the Ramirez with his gatling gun; the blasts knocked him off balance a bit, but did no damage. Ramirez quickly turned around and fired off his giant beam cannon at him. Quatre dove right to avoid the blast and fired off the last of his missiles at the suit. Ramirez's suit flew back as most of the missiles hit the torso; a few missiles impacted into his left arm damaging his giant beam cannon. Ramirez withdrew the cannon and stared at him.

"You're going to pay for that!" Yelled Ramirez angrily

Quatre smiled slightly "I don't think so."

Ramirez charged him with his beam axe held high. Quatre quickly ducked as Ramirez swiped at his head, and threw a kick at him knocking him back a bit. Quatre then quickly pointed his gatling gun and shot the axe out of his hand. Ramirez immediately tried to retrieve it but was stopped as Quatre ran up to the Gundam and punched it in the face.

**)(**

Zen slashed upward at Wu-Fei with his beam lance, Wu-Fei quickly dodged left avoiding the strike. He then charged forward and slashed at him with his sword. Zen parried it with his short beam saber and thrust his beam lance at him. Wu-Fei activated his boosters and shot up into the air seconds before the lance could impale him. He then pointed his beam cannon at the suit and fired off a few rounds at it. Zen used his boosters and strafed out of harms way.

He looked up at Wu-Fei and smiled "This is pointless you know, you can't possibly beat me."

Wu-Fei's eyes narrowed "We'll see about that, I'm going to make sure you pay for all those lives you help destroy."

"Then you will share their fate, Kale's going to be very pleased with me, first Zechs, and now you."

Wu-Fei looked at him puzzled "What does he have to do with this?"

"Don't you ever wonder who sent out that false transmission all those years ago? You see before I was commander of the UMS, I was nothing more than a lowly communications officer. Hardly anybody even knew my name, and because of that, I was able to pass information to Kale undetected by your superior. Battle tactics, cargo ship routes, we knew everything you did, that's how we were able to beat you for so long. My single greatest achievement however, was leading you and the Preventers to that massacre."

Wu-Fei's eyes widened "It was you?"

"That's right Wu-Fei; I was the one who did it. So in a way, I'm just as responsible for Zechs death as Kale is."

Wu-Fei's teeth clenched "You son of a bitch," He activated his thrusters and sped down towards him. "I'll make you pay!"

At the last moment, Zen backed away just as Wu-Fei slammed into the ground where he just was. Zen then aimed his beam lance at him and fired off a shot, the blast hit Wu-Fei's suit sending it flying into the air before crashing into the ground. Zen smiled to himself as he saw that the suit wasn't moving.

**)(**

Relena looked ahead worriedly as they got closer to the battle. The explosions were getting louder and the air was steadily growing thicker with smoke. She looked over at Catherine to say something, but was surprised to see her eyes transfixed on the road ahead. She seemed completely oblivious to everything going around her; her mind was focused only to the task at hand. "_Well, at least one of us is still calm."_

**)(**

Heero and the others could only watch as the battle raged all around them. Kales forces kept charging the line, but were repeatedly being pushed back by the Maganacs. The fighting was hot and heavy, but the Maganacs superior training was beginning to overwhelm them. In the distance they could see one of the Gemini suits fighting it out with Ramirez's Gundam.

As they watched, they saw a large group of Leo's begin advancing straight towards them.

"They're trying to overrun us!" Yelled Heero

The Maganacs held their ground and opened fired on the incoming suits. The suits began to fall one by one, however they we're finally taking their toll on the Maganacs. To the right of them, a Maganac suit took several hits to the chest and exploded. The other Maganacs suits fired on despite the overwhelming fire. All of a sudden a Taurus in its jet mode came barreling down at them. When it was close it quickly transformed out of its jet mode and landed right in front of Heero and the others. It then quickly stood up and fired upon a Maganac suit, destroying it. It then quickly fired upon another suit knocking it to the ground. Heero and the others looked around and noticed that there were no Maganacs in the immediate vicinity. The Taurus suit and two Leos towered above the energy shield.

**)(**

Sally looked down at where Heero was wide-eyed "They've broken through!"

"We've got to go down there now!" Yelled Hilde

"Right, follow my lead!" Ordered Noin

Noin immediately dove towards the suits, Sally and Hilde quickly followed.

**)(**

Heero and the others looked all around them as the Leos began walking around the barrier; the Taurus stayed behind and was providing cover fire to the Leos.

"What do we do?" Yelled Duo

Heero lowered his head "Get as close to the shield as you can… after that, I don't know."

The suits were now almost at the shields blind spot, suddenly a series of missiles struck the suit sending it crashing into the ground. Another series hit the second Leo's cockpit and head causing it to explode. More missiles hit the Taurus suit knocking it off balance as Heero watched three fighter planes fly past them and break off into separate directions. The Taurus suit quickly recovered but saw that more Maganacs were coming towards him. It fired a few rounds at them before quickly changing back to its jet mode and speeding off after one of the fighters.

Trowa breathed a slight sigh of relief as more Maganacs surrounded them. "Talk about a lucky break, I thought we were goners for sure."

Heero nodded "You and me both."

All of a sudden, they heard something faintly in the distance behind them. They all turned around and saw something coming towards them.

"What is that?" Asked Duo

"It's a car!" Exclaimed Trowa

Heero's eyes strained as he tried to see who was in it "Who's driving, is it friendly?"

Duo pulled out his binoculars and peered through them "I don't know, but let's get behind some cover, just in case."

The three got behind the wrecked car and trained their guns at the object.

**)(**

Sally and Noin circled around and smiled as they saw that Heero and the others were safe. Suddenly they heard Hilde's voice over the radio.

"I NEED SOME HELP, I GOT ONE ON ME!"

"We're on the way just hold on!" Said Sally

Sally and Noin sped towards Hilde who was being chased by a Taurus suit

**)(**

Hilde barrel-rolled right as the Taurus began firing at her. She weaved back and forth and pitched and rolled in every direction, but she was unable to shake the suit. "I can't shake him!"

"Hilde break left now!" Yelled Noin

Hilde turned sharply left, the Taurus followed, Sally and Noin suddenly came in head on with the Taurus guns blazing. They blasted the suit out of the sky and watched it explode into the ground.

Hilde breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it; now let's get back to the battle." Said Sally

**)(**

Zen cautiously approach Wu-Fei's suit, it still wasn't moving, but he wasn't taking any chances. He raised up his beam lance to fire another shot, but was stopped as Wu-Fei quickly rose up and shot at him with his beam cannon. The blasts did little damage, but one struck the cockpit, shaking it violently. Wu-Fei then rose to his feet and with a yell, he charged forward at the suit. Ramirez quickly recovered and ran straight at him, his beam lance held high. The two swords collided in a bright flash as they both slashed each other at the same time. Zen tried to stab him with his short beam saber but Wu-Fei grabbed the arm and held it away from him. It now became a battle of wills as neither one pulled back their swords.

**)(**

Relena looked ahead and saw where Heero and the others were. "There they are, I'll signal them!"

She stuck her head out the window and waved at them.

**)(**

Duo saw movement from the car and peered into his binoculars, his eyes went wide when he saw who was in it. "It's Relena and Catherine!"

"What!" Shouted Trowa and Heero in unison.

The car came to a stop just outside the crater; Relena jumped out of the passenger side and waved them in. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

The three looked at each other shocked, then back to the car.

"We don't have time for this, let's go!" Yelled Relena impatiently

"We might as well do it Heero." Said Duo

Heero nodded "Alright, move out."

They left behind the cover of the car and sprinted towards Relena and Catherine. However, nobody saw the hatch open on one of the fallen Leo's, and nobody saw the pilot slowly exit the suit, gun in hand.

Relena peered across the battlefield; the fighting was starting to wane as Kales forces dwindled. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a man behind Heero and the others, her eyes widened as she saw that the person had his gun raised at them. "EVERYONE DUCK!"

Heero and the others hit the ground just as the man fired. Relena pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the man, before he could get a chance to fire again, Relena fired off several rounds in his direction. Most of the bullets missed, but a few hit him in the chest, a round then hit him in the head causing him to fall back violently to the ground.

Relena stood in shook as she realized what had happened, her arm slumped to her side as she stared at the body. Heero and the others quickly got up and ran to the car. Heero approached Relena who was still looking at the body. He touched her shoulder and gently shook her. "Are you alright?"

Relena looked at him, but said nothing, it was clearly apparent she was shaken up by this. Heero wrapped his arms around her and took the gun from her hand. "It's all right now… lets get in the car."

Everyone quickly piled in the car; Catherine then turned around and sped off towards the mansion.

**)(**

Ramirez looked up briefly as he grappled with Quatre's suit; he saw a car leaving the crater towards the mansion. "You won't escape from me!"

He threw Quatre off of him and aimed his right arm at the car. Quatre quickly moved the shielding pods over the car just as Ramirez fired off a few shots. The blast deflected harmlessly off the shield, he fired a few more shots, but soon the car was out of range. Ramirez turned around and angrily faced Quatre, who was struggling to get to his feet. "You son of a bitch!"

He launched several of his missiles at him, Quatre turned on his boosters and tried to dodge, but he was too late. The missiles struck his lower torso, completely blowing off his legs. Quatre let out a yell as his suit was sent flying through the air before crashing into the ground.

Ramirez smiled "Now it's time to finish this!"

Ramirez picked up his beam axe and began walking up to Quatre's suit until he towered over it.

Quatre's mind raced as he tried to think of something to do. "It can't end like this, not now… Noin…"

**)(**

Noin looked down in horror as she saw Ramirez's suit standing over Quatre's, beam axe ready to strike. "I have to save him!"

She aimed her jet at Ramirez's suit and flew directly at it.

**)(**

Ramirez was about to strike when all of a sudden a missile hit his Gundam knocking it back a bit. Ramirez turned around and pointed his pulse lasers in the direction of the blasts, but was hit again by another missile. "What the hell is that?"

**)(**

Noin fired every weapon she had as she charged the enemy mobile suit. The blasts were keeping it from attacking, but they weren't doing a lot of damage. She positioned her jet until it was on a collision course with the suit and turned on her afterburners. At the last second she hit the eject button and shot up into the air. The jet slammed into the suits right arm and exploded with such force that it knocked Ramirez to the ground.

**)(**

Ramirez slowly got back to his feet but saw that his suits right arm was completely mangled. In the distance, he could see that the Maganacs had wiped out their remaining forces and were now headed his way.

He angrily looked down at Quatre "This is far from over!"

He turned on his thrusters and sped away from the battle.

Quatre glared at him as he disappeared from view "You got that right."

His radio went off as he heard Rasheed's voice, "Master Quatre are you alright?"

Quatre smiled slightly "I've been better… do you think you could give me a lift?"

**)(**

Wu-Fei and Zen swords were still locked as they vied for control. Suddenly, Zen heard Ramirez's voice over the intercom.

"Zen we must pull back, the car has made it back to the compound, and our forces have been defeated, they'll be heading your way soon!"

"Damn it! Alright we'll meet back at the rendezvous point, let's get off this planet!"

He focused back to Wu-Fei "Well it looks like we'll have to settle this another time."

He pushed Wu-Fei off of him slightly and sped away into the air.

Wu-Fei fired upon him with his blaster but it was no use, he was gone. "Come back and fight you coward!"

For a moment he stood there, his mind still racing from what Zen had told him. He then changed into his jet mode and headed back to the base.

**Airfield**

Wu-Fei slowly exited the cockpit of his suit and looked around him. The airfield was cluttered with the battered suits of the Maganacs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Heero and the others running up to him.

Wu-Fei smiled "I'm glad to see you're alright."

Heero gave him a slight nod "Same here, although we'd be dead by now if it wasn't for you and Quatre, we owe you one."

Wu-Fei looked over and saw Relena and Catherine by the car. "What are they doing here?"

"They picked us up." Said Duo

"Where are the rest of the girls?"

Trowa looked at him in disbelief "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

**)(**

Quatre saw where the others were and smiled "At least they made it."

He wanted to talk to them, but first he had to talk to Rasheed. He walked up to him and gave him a slight bow. "Thank you my friends, we are in your debt."

Rasheed nodded "We were just doing our duty."

Quatre looked around at the other men "How many did we lose?"

Rasheed looked at him solemnly "We lost 7 men…"

Quatre lowered his head "I'm sorry."

Rasheed placed a hand on his shoulder "Master Quatre, everyman out there knew the risks, but they were all willing to lay down there lives for you. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Quatre took in a breath and looked over to the airstrip as he saw two of the jets landing. "Rasheed there was a third pilot who ejected during the battle, can you get him?"

"It's already been taken care of; he should be here any minute."

"I owe that pilot my life… however next time do you think you could ask before you take my jets?" Said Quatre with a small smile

Rasheed looked at him puzzled "My men weren't in those."

Quatre's eyes opened wide "Then who was?"

Quatre looked over at the jets and saw Sally and Hilde exit from them. A sudden feeling of dread washed over him. "Oh my god… then that means that third pilot was…"

He ran over to the others as fast as he could.

**)(**

Heero and the others could only stare in disbelief as Hilde and Sally cautiously approached them.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Yelled Wu-Fei

"Damn it Hilde you could have been killed!"

Sally looked down slightly "I'm sorry about this, but I had to do something."

"We couldn't stay on the sidelines… Not this time." Said Hilde

Quatre suddenly came running up to them, his mind racing from the discovery "Where's Noin?"

"She went up with us… it was her idea to help you guys out." Said Sally

Behind them, they could hear the sounds of a jeep pulling up. Everyone turned around to see Noin being helped out of the jeep by a few of the Maganacs. Quatre immediately ran up to her. "Noin!"

Noin looked up at him and smiled weakly "Hey…"

Quatre softly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Oh god why did you do that… you could have been killed…"

Quatre pulled back and looked her in the eyes. A little blood was running from a small cut on her forehead, and tears were streaming from her face as she looked at him "Because I'm not going to lose anyone else I love… never again…"

Quatre eyes soften "Noin…"

Without thinking he leaned forward and placed his lips over hers in a gentle kiss. The others looked on in amazement at this turn of events.

"When did this happen?" Asked Trowa

**)(**

After taking some time to unwind from the incident, everyone quickly packed up and began heading for the shuttle. As they were waiting by the shuttle, Heero walked up to Relena who was sitting on the ground, her eyes staring blankly off into the distance. "Relena… we have to go."

Relena closed her eyes and gave him a nod. She stood up and began walking away, but Heero gently grabbed her by the arm and looked her. She kept her head down, but he could still see tears falling from her face as the weight of the situation came down on her.

"Heero… how did you do it… how did you cope with this?" Asked Relena between sobs

Heero looked down slightly, and then back at her "I don't know, despite all my training it wasn't easy the first time I did it and it still isn't. I'm so sorry Relena… you were never supposed to experience this… I can't even imagine what you're going through right now, but know that I'll do everything I can to help you…"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a gentle embrace. She returned the hug, tears still streaming down her face.

**MO-2**

Kale turned off the monitor and threw his remote across the room. "God damn it! We were so close!"

He slumped back into his chair and looked at the other monitors. Every news channel was focused on the incident by Quatre's mansion. Suddenly an idea sparked inside his head. "_I can still salvage this…_"

He walked out of his room towards the communications room.

**)(**

Around the world, all eyes were on the news stations as more reports came in about the battle at the Winner compound. Suddenly all the screens flickered, and Kales face came on TV.

"Citizens of Earth and Space, traitors of humanity… my name is Kale Young."

**End Ch-7**

**End Part 6**

**I apologize for the long wait and the length of this chapter; I wanted this final chapter to compliment the summer movie season by making it as extravagant and action packed as possible. (Although technically it's the fall season now) In any case I hope I did a good job, and I hope the chapter was worth the wait. If you have any feedback, good or bad let me know, it's the only way I'll get better. Also just as an FYI, the name of Part 6 "Why We Fight" was taken from my favorite episode of Band of Brothers.**


	7. Part 7 Eve Of Battle Ch 1

**Gundam Wing**

**The Soldiers Of The Apocalypse**

**Part-7 Eve of Battle**

**Warnings: Violence, Language, adult themes, and slight OCC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, if that's not obvious. So don't sue me, my job doesn't pay me enough. I do own all original characters though.**

**Author note: The speech below is what Kale said at the end of part 6**

Citizens of Earth and Space, traitors of humanity… my name is Kale Young. Over the past few years I have watched as you abandoned your own human instincts for a lie, a false sense of peace. I had hoped that my earlier actions would have made you wake up, to finally see the truth. But I must say that I'm disappointed, you people are nothing more than shadows of your former selves. You obey the actions of others without question, this is unacceptable, Mankind cannot survive being this weak. That is why today, I, Kale Young, have officially declared war on Earth and the Colonies.

You have already seen my power; there will be no forgiveness, no mercy, the only thing I will offer you is death and destruction on a level not seen before by human eyes. My vast armies will eradicate every last man, woman, and child, and we will not stop until the only ones left are those who I deem worthy of humanity. This is the price you will all pay for betraying your human nature.

However, I know there are some of you out there that do not accept the changing times… that still cling to what makes you human. But you have had to hide in fear of being hunted down by those that would deem you a threat to this peace. Well hide no longer, the changing of the tide is coming; very soon we will rise up and strike back against those who have oppressed us for so long. Take the fight to them, and show them that you do not accept this, show them that we will not lie down quietly. Join us in our cause and together we will crush all that stands in our way, for we are the only future of humanity, we are The Soldiers of the Apocalypse!

**Ch-1**

**Colony L-2**

The Gundam pilots and company step out of their shuttle to see a familiar face.

"Miss Une it's good to see you again." Said Relena

Une gave her a nod but her face remained grim "Call me Lady, Everyone listen up, I need all of you to follow me immediately."

"What's wrong?" Asked Quatre

Une lowered her head slightly "While you were in transit something happened, something I think all of you should see."

Lady Une then turned around and started walking to the briefing room with everyone else in following behind her.

**Briefing room**

Everyone gazed intently at the screen as Kale finished making his speech; Lady Une turned the screen off and looked around the room.

"This was played all over the world shortly after you guys left the Winner Compound."

She hit a button on the remote she was holding and multiple screens came up on the monitor each one looked like it was a news broadcast from different parts of the world.

"And this is what has been happening since."

_We have reports of mobile suit attacks in Spain and Great Britain …_

_Confirmed sightings of Leo's in Italy and China…_

_Dozens of car and suicide bombs have been reported all over the Middle East…_

Terrorist attacks all across North America…

_Militia uprisings confirmed in Russia and Germany…_

_Riots all over the world continue with no signs of slowing down…_

_Entire world in a state of emergency as the worldwide death toll rises over 30,000…_

Lady Une turned off the screen and looked around the room; each one had a look of shock on their face.

"My gods… where are the Preventers?" Asked Quatre

Une looked at him solemnly "We never anticipated something of this magnitude. We have every available Preventer working round the clock, but with incidents like these happening in almost every country, there's little we can do."

Trowa looked down slightly "And what of Kale?"

"We've heard nothing from him since this started."

"I'm surprised, now would be the perfect time to attack." Noted Duo

Wu-Fei shook his head slightly "This isn't a precursor to an attack, Kale doesn't care about these guys this is about sending a message, and to make us look bad in the process."

Heero gave him a nod "He's right, Kale will attack in time, but right now he's content with seeing hell come to Earth, followed by all the things the devil brings with him."

"He's giving these guys hope, and now he's just going to sit back and watch them die. These guys may be our enemies but this is just sick." Said Quatre with disgust

"Well if this was his plan then it worked perfectly, based on those news reports I would say that the people's faith in the Preventers is at an all time low." Said Noin with a sigh

"How can you guys be so sure that he won't attack? I mean he has hostages, what's keeping him?" Asked Relena

Lady Une looked at Relena "Mobile dolls have a very limited fuel supply, in order for them to be in range to attack earth they'll have to move MO-3 in range of our Titan Satellites."

"I've never heard that before, what are they?" asked Hilde

"That's because few people know of its existence. After the Libra incident it was decided that a defense system was needed so that we could destroy any threat, no matter how big, before it reached Earth. These satellites can take out an object the size of Mo-2 in seconds, and since Wu-Fei has confirmed Zen's betrayal, I have no doubt that kale knows this."

"Zen had access to this information?" Asked Duo

Lady Une gave him a slight nod "As head of the UMS he was obligated to know."

"But what about the hostages?" Asked Catherine

There was a brief period of silence as they mulled the question.

Sally looked at her with a solemn look on her face "Standard Preventer Protocol states that we shoot down any potential threat that gets in range of the satellites."

Catherine's eyes grew wide at the answer she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lady Une.

"You have to understand, it's either 100 civilians or the entire population of Earth. We'll only do it as a last resort, and there's not a person in the Preventers that wants this to happen, but we can't allow Kale to reach Earth."

Catherine's head lowered a bit as began thinking about the implications.

"But what if he decides to attack the satellites?" Asked Quatre

"I don't think he will, even without the UMS or the Gundams we could still do considerable damage to his forces. He wants us to make the first move. He knows his best chance to beat us is if we attack him, then once we're out of the way he can destroy the satellites and move on to Earth." Said Wu-Fei

Heero sighed "So we're at a standoff, we can't attack him because we're not ready, but he won't attack us because of our defenses, so what's our next move?"

Lady Une looked at him "At this time all I can say is that it will be a joint Preventer, UMS operation, however the UMS is still rebuilding so for now you are all to go to your rooms to unpack, then you are to report immediately to the VR rooms for training. Now I must talk to Relena and the others, you are dismissed"

Heero and the others got up and made there way out the door, as it closed behind them they all looked at each other.

"Okay something is definitely not right, did it not strike anyone else as odd how involved they seemed to be with our mission?" Said Duo

Quatre nodded "I agree, especially if you considered with what happened back on Earth… "

"I know Hilde, Noin, and Sally have previous combat experience, but if I didn't know any better I'd say that they've been doing some sort of training." Said Heero

"And did anyone else notice how Cathy was acting when she was rescuing us? I know she's always been calm under pressure, but those blasts were right on top of us and she didn't even flinch. Where did she get that kind of courage?" Asked Trowa

"I know that's all well and good but I think we're all forgetting the most important fact… Relena killed a guy. She shot him five times including once in the head. This is the same girl who when she tried to kill Lady Une, missed at point blank range." Exclaimed Duo

Heero lowered his head slightly "Well I think she meant to miss in that instance but yeah I can definitely see the problem here. The girls are up to something, the question now is what do we do about it?"

Wu-Fei sighed, "Honestly I don't think we can do anything but see how this plays out. If they are planning something odds are they won't tell us unless we torture them. Besides, we have to much work to do to worry about this."

"I agree, we have to get ready for the mission, everything else is secondary." Said Quatre

Everyone nodded slightly in agreement.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, lets get ready, we have a lot of work to do."

**End Ch-1**

**Sorry about the long delay, i've been very busy with little time to updates; hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapters out faster, but no promises.**

**Also I've been reading some more GW fan fiction and I've come across two stories that I liked so much that I feel they warrant a recommendation (you have to look them up in the search bar because this site won't allow me to post the links):**

"**Child's Eyes" by Night-Mare-Chan**

**There are a lot of origin stories out there on the site, but this one trumps them all. This is hands down the most realistic and often tragic description on how Heero Yuy went from an innocent young boy, to the perfect soldier we all know. It's a little long, however since each chapter is so well written, you'll hardly notice. I can't recommend this story enough, go read it.**

"**Thicker than Blood" by psycho chibbi**

**This fic poses a very interesting what if scenario between Quatre and Zechs (not spoiling it here, read it yourself) The character interaction between everybody, and the way the author characterizes Quatre makes for an enjoyable read. It also helps that the overall story is very exciting. It does contain Relena bashing; however in a rare case, it's done in a way that's actually believable. And not in a way that is a product of complete character bastardization, or from moronic fan girls/boys.**

**Be sure to check out these stories and also be sure to write a review. And for that matter review my story too. I don't want to sound like I'm begging but I do work really hard on this and it would be nice to know what you guys think, I'll even take criticism as long as it's constructive.**


	8. Part 7 Eve Of Battle Ch 2

**Ch-2**

**Authors note: I've added a few scenes and did some much needed revisions on Part 6 and this chapter, The next chapter will be added by the end of the week. **

**In the next two chapters I'm going describe the features about all 10 Gundams. I apologize for the dullness of these chapters but I feel that it would be beneficial in the long run. I should also point out that these Gundams are based off the ones from endless waltz (except for Heero's). **

**Titan Satellites: After the Libra and Marimaea incidents, it was decided that a defense system was needed to combat the threat of a large object heading towards Earth, thus the Titan satellites were born. Each satellite is equipped with Beam Cannon that is as powerful as a blast from a buster rifle. Currently there are 30 Titan satellites that are constantly orbiting the Earth. At the first sign of a threat the closest satellites can be moved via remote control to deal with the problem. How they are controlled though is classified, as the only person with the access codes is Lady Une.**

**Mo-3**

Kale was looking out the window when Zen and Ramirez walked into his office.

"This is unexpected, what do you want?" asked Kale

Zen bowed slightly "Forgive me sir, but I have an update on the Gundam pilots."

He handed Kale a small folder, Kale opened up the folder and viewed its contents.

"So they've begun their training, they're progressing faster than I thought. By the way, how did you get this information?"

Zen smiled smugly "I still have a few surveillance bugs in the headquarters that haven't been found, it's not much but it's something."

"Indeed… is there anything else?" He asked looking in Ramirez's direction

Ramirez gave him a nod "The engineers just gave this to me."

He handed him a folder that was labeled "Harbinger", He opened it up and a big smile came across his face as he looked at a picture of a massive mobile suit.

Ramirez flashed a grin "They told me, it's ready."

**Relena's Quarters**

The other women had already gathered into Relena's room to discuss about the upcoming battle when Sally walked in.

"Where have you been Sally?" Asked Hilde

"I just had a chat with Lady Une; she told me the guys have left to go see their Gundams, so we get to start our VR training today." Said Sally happily

Relena smiled "It's about time; I hear they're also going to start doing live field testing."

"Which means more time for us to train." Chimed in Noin

"I'm actually surprised that Lady Une is so gung-ho about this, I would've thought she'd be opposed to this idea for sure." Said Catherine

Relena looked at her "Well admittedly she did have her objections, but after some persuasion she began to warm up to it."

"Define persuasion." Asked Hilde

"She liked the idea of having more Gundams at her disposal." Said Relena with a smirk

Noin flashed a grin "I could see how that would make a persuasive argument."

"Well in any case we better get going; we have a lot of work to do." Said Sally

The women all left the room and started heading towards the VR facility.

**Mobile Suit Hangar**

The Gundam pilots could only stand on the balcony in awe; their before them stood their Gundams, with all their upgrades.

Heero shook his head "Duo you really out did yourself this time."

Duo blushed "Aww you should thank Howard and the engineers, they built them, all I did was come up with the upgrade designs."

"Are you trying to take credit for my work again Duo?" Came a voice from behind

Duo looked behind him and smiled "How is it that you can always sneak up on us old man, you can barely walk."

Howard looked at him with mock offense "I would resent that remark, but with my Alzheimer's I'll forget it by the end of the day."

The others laughed out loud at the comment; Quatre slowly shook his head and looked at him "Always the life of the party Howard, so, how are these Gundams different from our old ones?"

Howard looked at Duo "Maybe you should explain this part."

Duo smiled "Alright then; these are nothing like you piloted before. These Gundams are faster, more maneuverable, and are better protected than the originals. In addition to that, for all the suits that use beams weapons, a new type of battery has been installed in them. This will enable them to run at max power for a greater amount of time. Also since that son of a bitch likes to use Mobile suits with shielding pods, I have installed a device in each Gundam that will render them useless. I call it the disruptor system, simply get in range of a shielding pod and this device will send out a signal that will disable the shields, thus making are job of kicking his ass easier. But that's just the basics; each individual suit has been specially modified to eliminate any kind of weakness. Also each suit has a special system made specifically for their Gundam. I'll let Howard explain the more technical aspects of our suits."

Howard gave him a slight nod "Thank you Duo, we'll start with Trowa's suit because it required the most work."

Trowa shook his head and made a comment under his breath, Howard smiled a bit and continued "Heavyarms by far has more firepower than any single Gundam, however once it ran out of ammo, it was pretty much useless. The solution; add more guns and more ammo. I added an extra chain gun on each arm bringing your total up to six. They're placed in a triangular formation around your arm and can be retracted. This is so movement won't be affected and so that you can use your melee weapons in a pinch; also the amount of ammo you can hold has been tripled. And as far as your bullets go, they've been modified to disrupt the Virgo's shields for easy penetration. Also you I've equipped a Tracer system, meaning if you lock on to a target, the bullets will automatically follow the target you're locked on to. This doesn't sound like much but you can lock on to dozens of targets at once, ensuring perfect aim every time. Just remember this only works though on to enemies that you've locked on too."

Trowa shook his head "Howard you're amazing."

"Hey tell him about the new close-combat additions I planned for him." Said Duo with a grin

Howard nodded "I've put on a combat knife similar to your old one on each arm, except these ones are much longer, actually it's more like a combat machete than a knife. Throw in some extra chest guns and micro-missiles and you got the perfect killing machine."

"What are those things on the shoulders?" Asked Trowa

"Oh those things, those are just standard missile pods. They're the same ones the Preventer Cruisers use. All I did was put two on each shoulder. I figured you could never have too many missiles, plus I thought they looked pretty cool on there. Once in battle just release these bastards, and watch them unleash hell."

Trowa smiled "Kale won't stand a chance, thanks Howard."

Howard gave him a slight nod "No problem Trowa; now on too Sandrock. Quatre, you are the brains behind everyone, but you severely lack weapon power. I mean come on; those Heat Shotels really weren't that effective. And on top of that, they were always breaking on you. The only may to solve this was to replace them all together. I turned your Heat Shotels into Beam Shotels."

Quatre looked at him oddly "Beam Shotels, what's that?"

"They're beam swords in the shape of your Heat Shotels. What's good about these is that you can throw them at your enemies and they'll go right through them instead of getting stuck. And thanks to the retracting system I've installed, they'll always come back to you. And in case you're wondering, I've kept your Heat Shotels as backup weapons. They're located in the back of your suit. Also I've decided to bring back your giant Uzi so you can be somewhat effective at a distance. And to make your suit even more efficient at close range, I've taken off the shoulder Gatling guns on Wing Zero and put them on your suit."

"Howard I liked those!" Yelled Heero

Duo snicker "Hey don't be angry, trust Howard, its better this way."

Heero looked at his suit and sighed; Howard continued. "In addition to all the other features, I've added a new one, the Pulse charge."

Duo and Howard noticed that the others had on blank stares. Duo shook his head "I'll explain this one, basically when the pulse charge is activated it produces a massive electrical wave that is designed to shut down all mobile doll systems in range. But don't worry Quatre; it won't affect the Gundams in anyway."

Quatre grinned, "This is truly amazing."

Howard smiled broadly "I know, now Wu-Fei; in your Gundam's case, I didn't have to do much work. I put back on your dragon laser and I decided to keep your two-sided beam trident the way it was, but now you have a back up weapon. A modified beam saber in the shape of a katana."

Wu-Fei smiled "Okay now you're just showing off old man."

Howard rose an eyebrow "Oh but I've just begun. I've also made some adjustments to your dragon claws. I reinstalled your flamethrowers and added a Vulcan blaster to each claw, just for some more firepower."

"Howard, saying that this is impressive would be an understatement, anything else?" Said Wu-Fei

"Yep, I saved the best for last. Since you seem to like charging your enemies head-on, I've decided to give you some help. You now have a barrier system installed in your Gundam. When activated a small barrier will form around you that will protect you from most enemy fire. But in addition to that it will also deflect the shots right back in the same direction. The only down side is that you can't attack while it is in use. Fortunately you can switch it on and off very easily."

"Hey that works for me. Well done."

Howard smiled and looked at Heero "And as for you Heero, your Gundam required the least amount of work. Mainly just some tweaks here and there. First off, I've modified your double buster rifle sp that you can fire it at maximum power more times without damaging your suit. It can also be separated into two single buster rifles. Also I equipped you with 4 beam sabers and a blaster gun similar to the one you used on the Mercrious, except its a little more powerful now. Oh and I made sure to upgrade the Zero System so it can be more efficient in combat; that is if you think you can still handle it."

Heero put a smug look on his face "No problem whatsoever."

"Good now as far as upgrades go, I took your shoulder Gatling guns and replaced them with laser Gatling guns. Each beam is just as powerful as a space laser, except in a more concentrated form. It has a much slower rate of fire, but it will cut through just about anything. Also I took the liberty of installing some micro missiles into your suit. Not nearly as many as Trowa's Gundam, but still enough to inflict some major damage."

Heero nodded and looked at the black orb on the chest of his suit "What's that black orb do?"

Duo stepped forward "I'll take this one Howard; I call that little bastard The Warning Shot. It's the most powerful non-nuclear explosive know to man, save this for when Kale sends his main force. Simply release this at them, move far away, and watch the biggest explosion of your life. Also because of its design, it can't be picked up on radar; they'll never see it coming."

"Warning shot, I love the sound of it." Said Heero

"It is kind of catchy, Duo thought up the name." Said Howard with a grin

"What about you're Gundam Duo, what improvements have you made?" Asked Trowa

Duo crosses his arms and smiled "Well since my Gundam was so perfect, I didn't have to do anything."

The others just looked at him; Duo smiled at them "I'm just messing with you guys. Howard, do the honors."

"Thank you Duo, as for his suit I've installed a more powerful radar jammer and cloaking system. Plus I added a couple of high-powered flash bombs that are specifically made for messing up mobile doll systems. I've also reinstalled the buster shield. The beam on it is now longer so it can act as a back up beam saber, as well as a long-range projectile weapon. Also I mounted small rapid-fire beam cannon on the top of the left wrist of the suit to help in closer combat."

"It seems you didn't do a lot in terms of upgrades." Said Heero

Duo shrugged slightly "It does look that way huh; but you're wrong. You see I may lack weapons but I've installed the accelerator system into my Gundam," Duo paused for a second as he saw a look of confusion on each face "Maybe I should explain more. Basically when activated, my Gundam's speed becomes 10 times faster than that of any mobile suit for a full 10 seconds. To put it into retrospect, I will be moving so fast that everything else's will appear in slow motion."

"That's impossible; no human being can handle that much speed." Said Quatre

Duo grinned "Unbelievable but not impossible. You see for the past 3 years I've been training my body to handle that much speed. And I am happy to say that I can handle it. It does make me a little queasy sometimes though"

"I'll take your word for it." Said Heero

"Also I should point out that Wu-Fei's, Quatre's, and Duo's systems rely on a separate power source. In battle you can use these new abilities as much as you want. But try to let them cool down between bursts so that your system doesn't overheat," Said Howard

The others nodded; Wu-Fei looked at the Gundams "Well I think it's safe to say that when we face Kale this time, we will crush him once and for all."

Quatre smiled "Well Howard, I don't know how we can thank you for this."

"Well there is one thing you can do; go out and pilot theses Gundams, and kick Kale's ass!" Said Howard with a smile.

**End Ch-2**

**In my last update I recommended a few stories for you the readers, well I think I'll do it again. Once again you have to look it up in the search bar because this site is retarded and won't allow me to post the links:**

"**The Crest Rebellion" by Preseas88**

**For anyone that is a fan of GW fics that actually feel like a continuation of the series then this story will not disappoint. This story is still in its early stages (I think), but already the author has written an engaging plot that not only is easy to follow, but sets up some great plot twists for future chapters. The characters are also developed nicely, including the villains, which doesn't happen very often. This truly is a great story so go out and support it by reading and leaving a review, trust me it's a very enjoyable read. Also if you the reader have any recommendations of a fic that you think I'll like feel free to let me know. That's it for now, be sure to read and review and hopefully the next chapter will come out even faster.**


	9. Part 7 Eve Of Battle Ch 3

**Ch-3**

**Authors note: in this chapter I will be explaining the other 5 Gundams. In terms of body models, they do look the same as the original Gundams, except thinner. (Think the Eva's from Evangelion) Also if you seen any of the Predator movies then you'll notice that one of the New Gundams has some similarities. That's because after seeing all the movies, I was inspired to make a Predator like Gundam. Just thought you should know. **

Over the next few weeks the Gundam pilots trained non-stop to get back to their former selves. It didn't take long though; in only a few short weeks they were back to there old selves. Meanwhile the women spent every moment they could training to become ready for the imminent battle with Kale.

**VR Room**

Relena activated her thrusters and flew to the right to dodge the attack from the incoming suits. She then locked on to the suits and fired off a series of shots destroying all of them.

Relena smiled to herself "_This is getting easier, maybe we can pull this off after all_."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her radar going off; she looked out into the vastness and saw an unidentified mobile suit heading right at her, beam saber in hand.

"What is that?" she thought

As it got closer she saw the head of the mobile suit change into the face of Kale Young. It was only a momentary flash, but it was him. Relena gritted her teeth and flew straight at him. She threw out her heat whip to try and grab him but Kale knocked it away with his sword. Kale then sped forward and took a swipe at her. Relena quickly raised her sword and began deflecting each attack. The two matched each other blow for blow until Kale suddenly sped backwards away from her.

"Come back here coward!"

She flew straight at him, her beam sword raised high. Suddenly, Kale turned around and fired off a beam weapon at her. Relena tried to dodge but the beam struck her in the legs, blowing them off. Relena let out a yell as she fought to maintain control of the suit. She looked back into the monitor and saw him coming straight at her. She tried to move out of the way, but she could not dodge the beam saber that was coming towards her cockpit. At the last second Relena instinctively grabbed the suits arm and kept it from moving. She pushed as hard as she could on the controls, but knew she was only delaying the inevitable.

"What do I do?"

The screen suddenly flashed again, this time she saw she was holding the detonation switch to her suit. She looked up to Kale and saw that he was starting to break free. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do. The screen flashed continuously showing her images of Heero, the man she killed at Quatre's Mansion, her friends, her brother and then finally the entire Earth in flames.

She heard a voice subconsciously ask her a question _"What would you give?"_

She looked back up at Kale; he had now gotten an arm loose and was bringing down his beam saber towards her cockpit.

"Oh god… Heero…"

She closed her eyes and pressed the button in her hands before the blow landed. She suddenly heard a buzzing sound, and as she opened her eyes she saw that the screen had gone white. The door of the VR chamber suddenly opened and she saw a pair of hands gently grab her and pulled her out of the machine.

"Relena, are you all right?"

She recognized the voice as Noin's, her eyes began to focus and she saw Noin holding her with a concerned look on her face. Relena didn't say anything but gave her a nod, which relaxed her a bit.

"What happened in there?" Asked Sally

Relena looked at her "I… I think I died."

"You look exhausted, here take this." Said Hilde as she handed her a water bottle.

Relena grabbed it and took a swig "Thanks, I guess my fight with Kale took a lot out of me."

"I know, we watched the whole thing, why did the zero system make you fight Kale?" asked Noin

"I think it was trying to test me, it wanted to know if I would be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for what I believe in." Said Relena solemnly

"Well I guess you answered that question, you sure exposing yourself to the zero system this early is a good idea?" Asked Hilde

Relena shrugged slightly and stood up "I programmed my Gundam with it so I don't really have a choice but to try and get used to it, don't worry I'll be fine. So how did you all do?"

Sally smiled "We all passed with flying colors, and since you passed the Zero system's test I guess that makes four out of five."

Relena nodded "What about Catherine?"

Hilde sighed "Well she hasn't died yet which is a huge improvement, but she is taking awhile."

"She is working hard however and she's been progressing faster than any of us had expected, I wish I had more people like her when I was teaching at Lake Victoria." Said Noin

Just then the door on Catherine's VR machine opened up, after a brief moment Cathy walked out, her body drenched with sweat.

"You look like you've been having fun." Said Relena with a smile

Cathy smiled weakly "These things always take a lot out of me."

"So how did you do?" Asked Sally

Cathy made a motion towards the monitor "See for yourself."

The girls walked over to the monitor that displayed the simulator results. As they read over the data a smile crept over their faces.

"I told you I would beat that damn thing." Said Catherine as she took a drink of water.

"You did it… you actually did it!" Yelled Hilde triumphantly

She ran up and gave her a big hug; the other girls followed suit. Relena took a step back and smiled broadly as she saw them all celebrate Catherine's success.

"_It's time…_ attention everyone."

The other girls turned around and looked at her.

Relena cleared her throat slightly "For the last few weeks I have asked the impossible from you, I asked you to push yourselves beyond your limits, and once you reached them, I asked you to push even more. Most people would have given up, but each one of you has responded with determination and resolve that few people in the galaxy have. Today is a special day, so you all deserve a special reward… today you finally get to see your Gundams."

The girls all let out a shout of joy as they heard the news.

Cathy looked at Relena with a grin "Well what are we waiting for, lets go!"

**Secret Hangar**

Relena and the others stepped out of the limo and walked up to the small building.

"Hey Relena, this seem like a small place to store the Gundams." Said Catherine

Hilde raised an eyebrow "You mean you don't see it, it's obvious that the real hangar is below it."

Sally shot her a look "Hey you have to remember, this isn't her kind of stuff."

Noin shook her head "Let's stop messing around; I want to see our Gundams."

Relena smiled slightly "Okay then, right this way."

They walked through the set of double doors and into a small room. Relena walked over to a small control panel and pushed in some buttons.

"Don't move around."

The ground beneath them shifted as they headed down to a lower level. As the elevator touched the ground the 5 women look around in awe. They found themselves in a large hangar; and in front of them, stood the 5 Gundams.

"This is incredible." Said Catherine

Sally nodded slightly "I know... they look amazing."

"So Relena, do tell us about these new Gundams." Asked Hilde

Relena gave her a nod "Alright then, first off I should tell you that these Gundams aren't as heavily armored as their predecessors. However they are twice as fast and agile as the others. I should also point out that all of these Gundams are built for medium and close range fighting only. I figured in battle, it would be the most useful. Also I've installed the new disruptor system into all of your suits, this will make fighting those Gemini and Virgo suits much easier."

"That does make sense… what individual specialties does each suit have?" Asked Noin

"Well that's what I was getting to, I'll start with Catherine's suit first. Since your mobile suit experience is non-existent I've made your suit very easy to handle. Now the Thor Gundam is aptly named because of the gundamnium war hammer on its right hand. It can be used simultaneously as a hammer or as a piercing weapon, very useful in close combat. And on top of that, it's not very heavy so it can be swung with only one hand. On the left hand I've given you the devastator gun."

"I've never heard of that weapon before." Said Sally

Relena grinned "That's because this is the first of its kind. On the left and right side of the hand there are high-powered, rapid firing Vulcan cannons. And on the top is a micro-missile launcher. Basically now you'll be able to fire micro missiles in rapid succession. You can even lock on to targets so that the missiles will home in on the enemies. And don't worry too much about ammo; since the gun is attached to your hand, I've packed the left arm with it. I should also point out that I've gave you chest guns just like in Trowa's suit."

Catherine smiled "Thanks Relena," She then noticed 4 things on the back of her suit "What are those?"

"Those are assistance drones. Although their only weapon is rapid-firing beam cannon they are still very useful for combat; plus they are easy to use. They are controlled by three simple commands; attack, defend, and return. You can select them individually or as a group. If you tell them to attack, they will breakaway from you and attack every enemy it can. If you tell them to defend, they will follow you and engage any enemy threatening you, sort of like escorts. You can also tell them to defend a certain target, like a fellow Gundam or mobile suit. Tell them to return and they'll simply come back to you. Also because of their size and speed they are nearly impossible target."

Catherine bit her lip "I'm starting to wonder if I'll be able to handle this."

Relena patted her on the back "Don't worry you'll be fine. Now on to Hilde's suit, the Raven Gundam. I've made your Gundam specifically for stealth attacks, so your suit is much faster than the others. Your primary weapons are dual baton-beam sabers, with a pair of gundamnium daggers as back up weapons. For projectile weapons I've given you a smart disk that is placed on the top of your right hand. This disk is so sharp that it will slice right through mobile suits. Simply lock on to a target and fire it off. But the really great thing about this is that it has the ability to hit multiple suits. And if you need it back simply press the recall button and it will immediately come back to its source."

Hilde grinned "This is amazing, I do have to ask though, what's that thing on its back?"

"That is the power source for the chameleon system. In battle a small energy field will surround you and blend you in perfectly with the surrounding area, making you nearly impossible to see. Add on a radar jammer and you're virtually invisible."

"This is perfect Relena, thank you so much!" Said Hilde excitedly

Relena nodded "Your welcome Hilde I'm glad you like it so much. Now, moving on to the WolfClaw Gundam, Noin's suit. Now while your suit has some medium range weaponry, it is specially designed for close quarter fights. Your primary weapon is a gundamnium two-handed spear. Both ends are razor sharp so they will cut through anything. As for back up weapons I've given you dual wrist blades on each hand. They extend from the top of the hand and are perfect for slicing up mobile dolls. Do you like this so far Noin?"

Noin simply nodded as she looked at her suit in awe, Relena smiled a bit and continued.

"Good now as far as projectile weapons go, I've attached a shoulder-mounted energy cannon on both shoulders of your suit. These things shoot a small but highly concentrated energy blast that will destroy any suit in one hit. In ordered to prevent overheating there is a 2 second delay between each shot but it shouldn't be a problem. And the cannons themselves have the ability to swivel, so they can protect your suit from all sides. Also the cannons have two firing modes, manual and auto. In Manual mode you can control the cannons from your suit. But in Auto-Fire mode they are controlled by the suits computer; basically they'll lock on to the nearest enemy and fire all by themselves."

"Well I have to say I am impressed, you sure know what you were doing when you built these." Said Noin

"Thank you, now on to Sally's suit the Firestorm Gundam. Your primary weapon is a Hellfire gun that is held in the right hand. Now this gun shoots out a large ball of super heated plasma that will immediately incinerate anything it touches. Also after the plasma hits a target it disperses out in multiple directions, thus enabling you to damage if not destroy more than one mobile doll in one shot. However in order to prevent overheating there is a 3 second delay between each shot; and Sally, be careful not to fire close to any of us. I'm pretty sure none of us want to be hit by that thing."

Sally put a little smile on her face "I'll do my best."

"I'll hold you to that, anyways, for a secondary weapon I've installed a high powered flamethrower on the left arm. It's similar to the one in Wu-Fei's Gundam except it's more powerful and has more fuel. The fuel is stored in tanks in the right and left legs. But don't worry about the tanks rupturing during battle; I've made sure to put extra layers of gundamnium to prevent any such thing. And as far as melee weapons go, I've given you a morning star (spiked ball and chain); this should make short work of your enemies. But in my opinion, the best feature about your Gundam is the inferno system. What this does is superheats the outside of your Gundam to a point where it will instantly melt anything it touches. So even if you run out of weapons, you can use your suit as one. Just keep in mind that you have to deactivate it about every 10 min so your suit can cool down. But don't worry; your temperature meter is displayed on your onboard computer, so you can always tell when you're about to overheat."

"This is most impressive Relena, thank you. Though I am curious to know what your Gundam's abilities are." Said Sally

"Yeah, why did you model it after Epyon?" Asked Hilde

Relena shrugged slightly "Well I originally was going to model it after the Tallgeese, but I ended up going with Epyon because it was designed better."

"That makes sense; although that is one mobile suit I would like to forget." Said Noin

Relena gave her a nod "I would too, but I can't ignore how good of a Gundam it is. Anyways, all original weapons are intact like the beam sword and the heat whip, I've even retained its jet mode, and then of course there's the zero system."

"Did you ever consider installing the zero system into our suits?" Asked Sally

"I did think about it, but the effects of the zero system vary from person to person. It was a risk I couldn't take."

"That's a good idea, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to handle it." Said Catherine

Relena nodded her head "Anyways, back to the weapons. The beam sword was originally a part of the arm, but now, it serves multiple purposes. If the beam saber is not active the arm acts as a buster rifle. Although it's only as powerful as Heero's original gun it can still do a lot of damage. Also the heat whip is now longer and much more powerful than before. But real improvement is the Aurora cannon I've installed."

"Ok, what is that and where is it? I don't see any extra guns on the suit." Questioned Hilde

"Good question, if you look at the wings on the back you'll notice that they're longer than before. When Epyon is in a stationary position I can activate the Aurora cannon. The wings will come underneath the arms and the cannons will start charging. When ready both cannons fire the beams merge into each other resulting in an energy blast that is stronger than anything we've seen before. It's even stronger than Heero's buster rifle."

"My god, with that much power you could decimate a whole army in a single strike!" Exclaimed Noin

"That's the idea. The only problem is that after I've fired it I need to give it a lot of time to cool down. So I'll probably only get one shot off."

Sally grinned "Who cares, with the rest of us backing you up one shot is all you'll need."

Relena smiled "Right, Anyways here's where we go from here. Tomorrow our men will be going over the outline of the attack. Lady Une has requested us to attend the meeting."

"Are we going to tell them our little secret?" Asked Catherine with a slight grin

Relena nodded "Yep after tomorrow our men will know everything."

Noin let out a small sigh "This should be interesting, although I'm glad I won't have to keep it a secret anymore. I think they're starting to suspect something"

The other girls nodded in agreement, Relena looked at them all "Well we're done here, let's head back and get some rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

The girls walked back to the platform and left the Hanger.

**End Ch-3**

**Another chapter down, and once again, another awesome fic to recommend (remember to look it up in the search bar):**

"**Origins of Maganac" By Flyboy 254**

**This fic is another origins fic, however this fic does not focus on any of the Gundam Pilots, instead it focuses on Rashid and the Maganac Corp. I have to admit I first found it hard to believe that I would find a story based solely on the creation Maganacs to be exciting and engaging, boy am I glad I was wrong. Not only is the story well thought out, it has a great pacing to it that makes it very easy to get in to. Then there are the characters themselves, in almost every fic the Maganacs and Rashid serve as nothing more than one dimensional supporting characters, but in this fic all of the characters are given meaning behind their actions. Rashid is no longer the boring leader with the monotone voice, here he is given a back-story that makes him a much more identifiable character, you want to know more about him. It also helps that the action scenes are extremely well done and exciting (And trust me I know all about those things). It's not the typical GW fic, and it is pretty violent, but I cannot recommend this enough. Even if you don't normally care for the Maganacs, you WILL like this story if you give it a chance, so be sure to check it out and send the author a review. **

**(And psssst… send me one to!)**


	10. Part 7 Eve Of Battle Ch 4

**Ch-4**

**Briefing room **

The Gundam pilots walked into the Briefing room where Lady Une greeted them.

"Good to see you all today,"

Wu-Fei gave her an odd look "Where's Sally at, I thought she was going to give us the full briefing."

"She had some urgent business to attend to, so you and I will do the briefing."

Wu-Fei raised an eyebrow "Urgent business? She never told me about any of that."

Lady Une gave him a shrug "It was a last minute thing, now moving on, Before we begin we should go over some background information about the layout of the base," Heero and the others gave her a nod; Lady Une turned on a monitor showing an outline of MO-2 "As your all aware Kale has been using MO 2 as a staging area for his base, we also know he has an army of mobile dolls and 100 hostages. What we don't know however, is the size of his army or where the hostages are located, Zen did say we could find out there location by sending in some spy probes, however we have to assume he has told Kale about our technology and that they are ready for it."

Wu-Fei gave her a nod "Then our only option is to breach the base and take the security room, since we know that the interior is the same we can use existing maps to find it. Once we secure the security room we'll be able to locate the hostages."

"Wait a minute, Kale's already threatened to execute the hostages. What's to say he won't do it at the first sign of an attack?" Asked Duo

"Cause it was a bluff, Kale's no fool. He knows that if he executes the hostages, there will be nothing stopping us from bombing his base to hell well before he reaches earth" Said Heero

Duo looked at Heero then back to Wu-Fei "Makes sense, so how do we breach the base?"

Wu-Fei looked up to the monitor "As of right now every available Preventer and UMS soldier is arming up and readying the transport ships that we'll be using. When we signal the attack we will launch the Gundams first followed shortly by the transport ships. Now our scans have shown that the rear docking bays are still functional, so that's where our point of infiltration will be. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Wu-Fei you will lead a full assault on the base. Your objective will be to clear a path for the transports, as well as provide cover for them. Now we also have to keep in mind of the fact that they have 3 Gundams"

"3 Gundams? How do we know this?" Asked Une

Heero looked at her arms crossed "Kale's subordinates both have Gundams, is it so preposterous to think that Kale would have one too?"

Une lowered her head slightly "That does make sense, I guess I haven't thought of that, so what do we do about that?"

Heero's eyes iced over "I can't speak for the others, but when Kale does show his face, I'll be the one to take him down."

Wu-Fei gave him a nod "I agree with that, I'll take Zen, me and him have unfinished business."

"The same goes for me and Ramirez, I'll take him." Said Quatre angrily

Trowa and Duo looked at each other briefly then back to Une "That just leaves me and Duo to take on an army of mobile dolls, I know we have the upgrades, but that still may be asking for too much."

"We also have to keep in mind that we don't know the exact size of Kales army. With only 2 Gundams we could be overwhelmed." Chimed in Duo

Quatre looked up at her "I could call in Rashid and the Maganacs, but they're still recovering from the battle on Earth, it could take some time for them to be ready."

Wu-Fei nodded in agreement "I think we need to rethink our strategy here, there's too much that could go wrong. Do we have a contingency plan?""

"Actually Wu-Fei, I may have an alternative." All the eyes in the room turned to Lady Une "First though let me apologize in advance for not letting you know this information sooner, but because of our recent leaks, it was beyond classified, you are all some of the first to see these."

She pressed a button on the monitor and five unknown mobile suits appeared on screen.

"Over the last 4 years we've secretly began creating five new Gundams in case of a threat like this, they're not as powerful as yours, but each one has a valuable skill that will make them the perfect allies in combat."

Wu-Fei stood up from his chair and gazed at the Gundams "MY god… did Howard help build these?"

Lady Une nodded "The same engineers that upgraded your suits also built these as well. We started on them not long after Duo's upgrades to your suits were finished."

The other pilots looked over at Duo, he just glared at them all "Oh don't even look at me like that, I've never seen these before in my life."

Quatre looked back over at Lady Une "How powerful are these suits?"

Lady Une handed them all a file "See for yourself."

The pilots began skimming thru the files to read up on each Gundam, Heero looked back up to Lady Une "I see you've rebuilt Epyon."

"Yes, I wasn't happy with the choice, but I cannot deny its power, you of all people should know what it's capable of." Said Lady Une

Heero nodded reluctantly "Agreed, I can see why you kept this secret, with these suits we'll be more than a match for Kale… but tell me, who will be piloting these Gundams?"

Lady Une smiled slightly as they remained oblivious to what was going on behind them "Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?"

The pilots turned around at the same time, and all their jaws hit the floor, there before them stood Relena, Hilde, Noin, Sally, and Catherine.

Duo stood there dumbfounded "WHAT THE F…"

"This is a joke, this is just a joke right!" Interrupted Wu-Fei

"It's no joke Wu-Fei, we're your back up." Said Relena with a grin

"Back up, are you insane? Your not even a pilot!" Yelled Heero

Trowa looked over at Catherine "And neither are you Cathy, what the hell is going on?"

Lady Une held up a hand "That's enough, Relena came up to me several years ago with the idea to build 5 new Gundams based on designs she made. Naturally because of the costs to build them, I was reluctant at first. But after looking over the designs I decided the benefits of having more Gundams at my disposal outweighed the cons."

"That still doesn't explain how you 5 are involved in this!" Demanded Quatre

Relena stepped forward "Shortly after I pitched the idea of the Gundams I informed Lady Une of my intent to be the pilot of one of them, and that I wanted the other woman to do the same. Naturally she was skeptical to say the least, but we worked out a compromise. If we were to beat Wu-Fei's training program, and if we could convince you to allow this, she would let us pilot the Gundams."

Wu-Fei looked over to her shocked "That test is always random and has an 80% fail rate, are you telling me you've all beaten it?"

Relena handed Wu-Fei a file, which he took "I'll admit it wasn't easy, but yes we've all beaten it… many times to be exact"

The guys all looked over at Catherine.

"You've beaten it too?" Exclaimed Trowa

Catherine smiled slyly and gave him a nod; Noin gave her a brief pat on the back.

"What can I say, the girls a natural."

"Beating a simulation is one thing, but I know for a fact none of you have done any sort of field training." Said Heero flatly

Sally looked over at him "Actually baring that you don't have us restrained, we were hoping to start training with you guys."

"Absolutely not, it's out of the question!" Yelled Duo

"Look your going to need help, we can do this, let us help you!" Pleaded Catherine

"Look its not that we're ungrateful, we all appreciate the gesture, but why should we risk having you fight when we could get other soldiers to do the job?" Asked Quatre

Relena "It's because we're tired of only watching. We watched you fight the eve wars, we watched you fight against Marimaea, and we watched as Zechs, my own brother, had to sacrifice his life to protect us…" Relena tightened her fists as she tried to keep her emotions in check "And not a day goes by where I wish that I could've done something, anything to have him with us right now… but I couldn't, I could only watch… well I'm not doing that anymore. I want to be by your sides when you fight, I want to make a difference, but most importantly I want to make sure that I'll never again lose a person I love…"

Noin walked up next to her and looked at them "All we're asking for is a chance, let us prove to you that we can do this."

Quatre was about to object put Wu-Fei put a hand on his shoulder "Alright, if all of you can beat my test again, I will consider allowing you to train with us."

Everyone in the room looked wide-eye at him.

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Hilde

Wu-Fei gave her a nod "Dead serious, you have one hour to prepare, I'll meet you in the training area," Wu-Fei looked at Lady Une "In light of these revelations I suggest we postpone this briefing."

"Agreed," She looked over at the women "You are all dismissed, report to the training area in one hour."

The women saluted her and made their way out of the briefing room.

Lady Une looked at the men "I'll leave you to discuss this matter." And with that left the room, all eyes went to Wu-Fei

"Would you mind telling me what that was about Wu-Fei?" Asked Trowa sharply

Wu-Fei looked at him indifferently "Like I said I made that simulation nearly impossible to beat, they're part of only 15 percent of all the pilots that have beaten it."

Duo's eyes narrowed "Then why don't we find another one of those 15 percent and let them pilot the Gundams!"

"Because the fastest time it's ever taken to beat my test is almost 2 months." Said Wu-Fei as he read over the file again

"What's your point Wu-Fei?" Asked Quatre

Wu-Fei placed the file down on the table "They've all beaten it in 5 weeks or less."

A silence went over the room as the other pilots all looked at the file. Wu-Fei began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Heero

"To the training room, I have to see it with my own eyes, you all coming?"

**2 Hours Later**

Heero and the others looked at the monitors, not quiet believing what they were seeing. One by one each screen went blank as it signaled that the simulation was over. The girls then began exiting the machines and looked over the results

Duo slouched back into his chair "That so did not just happen. I thought you made the test harder for them Wu-Fei."

Wu-Fei's eyes went over the data then back to the girls who were now erupting in to a chorus of cheers as they read the results.

"I did."

Trowa looked down at the floor in disbelief "They beat it like it was nothing… even Catherine… this is unreal."

"I hear you, I wouldn't have believed it if I haven't seen it myself." Said Quatre

Heero let out a sigh and looked at Wu-Fei "So what now Wu-Fei?"

Wu-Fei looked at him "A promise is a promise, besides as it stands right now, your looking at the 5 best pilots we have at this base, next to us of course."

"You seem to be awfully calm about this Wu-Fei." Said Duo slightly annoyed

Wu-Fei smirked slightly "Don't get me wrong it's not as if I don't care, I like this about as much as you guys… but I also know that those 5 women over there are the best chance we have to win this war."

All the eyes went back to the women as they continued celebrating.

**End Ch-4**

Another Chapter down, another fan fic recommendation:

**"With or Without You" AnitaRealityCheck, Vampykitty-kun**

Just when I thought I was the only one left that wrote Quatre/Noin stories I run across not one, but two that write 4x9 stories, and damn good ones at that. However it's their story "**With or Without You**" that is quickly becoming one of my favorites. It's posted by **AnitaRealityCheck** but is co-authored by **Vampykitty-kun**, It has it all, romance, humor, drama, and plenty of plot twists and turns that will have you eagerly awaiting their next update. This story is so well written and a lot of fun to read, and I cannot say enough how much I recommend this to everybody that loves great fan fiction. Be sure to give it a read and review, they deserve it.

Update: The story "**With or Without You**" has been moved to a joint account under the title "**Meet Me Halfway**" by "**Ryu-and-Lali**" While in a sense it's the same story the authors seem to be doing quiet a bit of revisions. However if this story is anything like "**With or Without you**" then I feel we are all in for a treat. Just be sure to give them your support.

Also be sure to give me a review too, that way I can know what I'm doing right or wrong. That's all for now, time to work on Ch-5!


	11. Part 7 Eve Of Battle Ch 5

Ch-5

In the weeks that followed the Gundam Pilots and their new allies trained vigorously to get ready for the impending battle. Relena and the girls spent almost every minute they had training in the simulations and in space. It took weeks of grueling training sessions, but soon they were fighting just as well as Heero and the others. Now the time had come to plan the attack to destroy Kale once and for all.

**Colony L-2 Preventer Base**

**Locker Room**

Heero had just changed into his Preventer uniform when he saw the other pilots come up to him.

"What's going on guys?

"We just got contacted by Une, she wants us to meet her in the briefing room in 20 minutes." Said Wu-Fei

"The girls too?" Asked Heero

Duo gave him a nod "Yep, I think we're finally going to go over our attack plan."

Heero looked at the others "So how did they do?"

Trowa sighed slightly "Their skills are improving at an astronomical rate, Catherine has become absolutely deadly with her suit. I honestly don't think there's much more we can teach them."

"I agree, I actually have to use my full potential when I duel with Noin. Had I taken it easy on her, she would've really kicked my butt." Said Quatre with a small laugh

Duo ran his hands thru his hair slightly "Same could be said for Hilde, I know she's had previous training, but she never was even close to being in our league… at least until now."

Wu-Fei shrugged slightly "I guess I'm not to surprised about Sally's performance, she's always been a formidable warrior, and with this extra training she's become the best pilot I've ever seen, next to us of course, how about you Heero, what do you think of Relena's progress?"

Heero sighed and leaned against his locker "Well you've all seen the training footage, she's become an incredibly strong fighter. When I first started training her, I wanted to be as hard on her as possible, in hopes that she would quit. But instead she stayed true to her stubborn nature and put up a hell of a fight every time." A small smile formed on his lips as he said the last words

Duo chuckled slightly "That she has, I still don't like though, but I also know with them on our side we're going to crush Kale for good this time."

"I think so too, I also like the fact that no matter what happens out there, we're all going to face it together this time." Said Quatre with a smile

Trowa nodded slightly "That I think we can all agree on, it's almost comforting in a way. Well we better get to the briefing room, we don't want to keep Une waiting."

With that they all walked out of the locker room to the briefing room.

**Briefing Room**

The Gundam pilots entered the briefing room and saw that Relena and the others were already there, their faces bore the fatigue of the training from earlier, but they also looked eager to hear about the mission. As the Gundam pilots took their seats, Lady Une walked in.

"Glad to see you all made it, Wu-Fei lets begin the briefing."

Wu-Fei gave her a slight nod "Yes mam"

Wu-Fei walked over to the monitor and pushed a button; an projection of MO-2 came up.

Wu-Fei began first "As you may remember the rear docking bays will be our point of infiltration, however before our transport ships can breach the base we have to make sure the area is clear of as many of Kale's mobile suits as possible. Once we do that we also have to maintain a safe path so that the ships wont be destroyed on route."

Lady Une looked at Quatre "What's the status on the Maganacs Quatre?"

Quatre sighed "They said they will help, but they're still pretty banged up."

Lady Une gave him a nod "I understand, tell them all they have to do is escort the ships to and from the base."

"Yes Maam."

Wu-Fei continued "Now with the extra Gundams we have more options. Cathy, your suit has the most defensive power, with your assistant drones and firepower you'll be perfect in helping defend the ships," Wu-Fei then looked at Duo "Duo when we're out there we're going to need to make split second decisions, your suit can do that better than anyone else, when the ships arrive I want you to go with Cathy and help her defend the convoy, when they're done you are to then help the others."

Cathy looked a bit nervous but gave him a nod "I wont let you down!"

Duo smiled slightly and looked over at her "Don't worry I'll take good care of her"

Lady Une stepped forward slightly and spoke "Now as for the rest of you, your job is to engage and spread out the enemy as far away from the convoy as possible. However if Kales Gundams show up you are to do as followed, Quatre is to engage Ramirez, Wu-Fei is to engage Zen, and Heero… I leave Kale for you."

Heero and the others gave their signs of approval, Lady Une continued.

"Now as for the rest of you, you are to stay with the plan and spread the enemies out. Once the convoy leaves, the new mission is to form up and destroy all mobile suits. I don't want to see a single shred of that bastards legacy left, do all understand me?"

"Yes Maam!" said everyone in unison

Wu-Fei looked around the room briefly before speaking "Now I know that for some of you, this will be your first battle, I'm not going to lie to you, this will be the most difficult thing you will ever do in your life. The entire hopes of humanity rest on what we all do out there in those few hours. If we are to fall, all of Earth and space will fall with us. You all must be willing to do whatever it takes to make sure Kale does not win, even if it means laying down your own life for the good of humanity. If any of you have any doubts in yourself, if any of you don't feel that you have what it takes, then I want you stay behind. No one will judge you for it, I just don't want any distractions out there."

Relena gave him a nod "We're all in this for the long run, you can count on us."

Lady Une smiled "Good, we attack in 3 days, I want you all to spend this time remembering what it is your fighting for, you're all dismissed."

The pilots began leaving the room when Lady Une received a message on her phone.

"This is Lady Une, what? Are you sure? Okay I'll let him know…"

Lady Une put down the phone and looked at Heero, her face dead serious.

"Heero could you stay a moment, there is something I need to tell you."

Heero was slightly taken aback by the look on her face but nodded "Sure," He looked over at Relena "I'll meet you in your room."

"Actually this concerns her too." Interrupted Une

Relena looked at her nervously then to the others "We'll catch up with you guys later, this sounds important."

"Okay, we'll see you soon." Said Noin

The others filed out leaving just the three of them.

"What is this about Une?" Asked Heero

Lady Une looked down slightly "We've just received a transmission from Kale… He wants to speak with you two. He also wanted to speak with Noin, but I thought it would be best if she didn't." She looked over at Relena "If you don't want to you can leave, I'll understand."

Relena thought for a moment and shook her head slightly "No, I wont speak to him, but I'll stay and watch."

Heero's eyes narrowed "Put the bastard on, lets get this over with," he looked at Relena and his eyes softened "Relena stay out of view, I don't want him knowing you're here."

Relena gave him a slight nod and moved away from the monitor.

Heero looked over at Une "I'm ready."

Une pressed a button on the desk and quickly walked out of the room, a few seconds later Kales faces appeared. Heero's blood began to boil as his own eyes made contact with his.

Kale smiled as he saw Heero "Heero Yuy, what a pleasure to see you again,"

"Spare me the formalities Kale, what do you want!" Spat Heero

Kale's eyes scanned the room "Is it just you, I asked to speak with the others."

"This is between you and me Kale, now what do you want?"

Kale smiled and sat back a bit in his chair "I know you and your fellow pilots are planning some sort of attack against me, did you forget my warning?"

Heero felt his voice rise slightly "Cut the crap Kale, we both know that without those hostages there will be nothing stopping us from blowing you straight to hell. You want us to come to you so that nothing will stop you from taking out earth."

"Very good Heero, and here I was beginning to think I was just wasting my time waiting here." Said Kale calmly

"Well you wont have to wait much longer Kale, this I promise you." Said Heero through gritted teeth

Kale leaned forward slightly "I'm looking forward to it, it is so boring out here... one battle to decide the fate of humanity, what a glorious fight it will be."

"The only thing glorious about this battle will be when I rip your heart out of your chest." Said Heero angrily

Kale smirked slightly "More empty threats I see, words mean nothing to men like us, only action."

Heero's fists tightened "If that's what you want then I'll gladly oblige you!"

"Then come and get me Heero!" His eyes shifted towards where Relena was "I hope your prepared to lose another person you love former queen!"

Heero turned around and saw that Relena was now standing out in the open, Relena stepped forward and stood next to Heero. He was about to say something but Relena placed a hand on his arm to silence him "I know what I'm doing Heero," she whispered to him, she then looked back up at the screen "I have nothing to say to you, I just wanted to look into the eyes of the one that killed my brother before you die."

Relena began to walk out of the room, Kale chuckled a bit "Wishful thinking former queen, It's interesting however that you bring up your brother, considering you shared no bond with him whatsoever."

Relena froze in her tracks; she turned around and faced him, Kales eyes narrowed

"Do you my words upset you, are you surprised that I know this, maybe it's because it's the truth! I know all about Zechs and you; you call him brother now, but we both know he meant nothing to you! You never once cared for him, in fact you abandoned him throughout his entire life! He was already dead to you long before I killed him, so do me a favor and stop pretending that you cared."

Relena walked up to the monitor and looked Kale dead in the eye; he just crossed his arms and smiled. Her fists clenched and tears began to run down her face.

"You know something, I'm glad you said Zechs name, I really am."

"And why's that?"

"Cause when you die… I'll be sure to carve his name on your FUCKING TOMBSTONE!" She grabbed the remote and slammed it into the monitor, shattering it. She then stormed out the room. Heero looked on for a moment in shock, but then followed her out the room.

**End Ch-5**

**Another chapter down, better late than never, sorry everyone for the delay. **

**Thanks to all of you who have read, and reviewed my story, it really helps motivate me to keep going, and to those of you that have favorite this story, let me know what you think and how I can make it better. I'm going to try to get the next chapters out as soon as I can so I can get to the part everyone's waiting for... the final showdown! (in case you haven't noticed i LOVE writing action scenes) And now for another fan-fic recommendation, as always remember you have to copy and paste the name into the search engine cause this place wont let me post the link:**

**The Art of Impalement by LaFlorDelMar**

**It's no secret that I love alternate pairing stories, but what makes this one so interesting is that it takes characters who have very little interaction in the series, and makes a very believable love story out of it. The dialogue is good and fun to read through, and the story moves at a brisk pace and never feels to long. The way the characters interact with each other is also very well done, it feels natural and not at all AU which is a major plus in my book. If your a fan of great fan-fiction you should definitely check it out and leave a review... and while your at it leave one for me too.**

**Peace!**


	12. Part 7 Eve Of Battle Ch 6

**Ch-6**

**Colony L-2 Preventer Base**

**Day before the Assault **

Heero walked around the hallways looking for the others. The whole day he had been on edge and he felt seeing his friends would help calm his nerves. He turned around the corner to see Wu-Fei, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Sally and Relena walking by.

"Duo."

Duo and the others turned around and waved at him.

Duo smiled "Hey Heero, we were looking for you."

"Yeah were all headed to lounge area." Said Wu-Fei

"Why there? Asked Heero

"Because that's where Quatre and Noin are." Answered Catherine

Hilde nodded "And on top of that Quatre said he'd play the piano for us. We'd figure it would help us relax."

"And given the state of things I think that's exactly what we need." Said Relena

"I agree, lets go" Said Heero with a faint smile

As they neared the lounge area they all heard the faint sound of a piano being played.

They walked into the lounge area and saw Quatre playing a soft tune on the piano. Noin was sitting next to him with her head resting on his shoulder. He paused for a moment and looked up "Hey guys, make yourselves comfortable."

Noin raised her head up "I've made some drinks for us; I can get them for you."

"No need for that Noin you look too comfortable." Said Sally with a smile

The others chuckled slightly at the comment as they walked to the bar area and grabbed a cup. Then they all sat down in the surrounding couches. Quatre began playing the piano again as they all looked at a very large monitor on that took up most of the wall it was showing a video of the earth from space.

"What is this thing Wu-Fei?" asked Trowa

Wu-Fei looked at the screen "That's just there for atmosphere, it has a variety of different presets like sunrises, birds flying, puppies, that sort of thing. Right now I'd say its showing a view of earth from one of our satellites."

"Its beautiful, did you choose this one Quatre?" Asked Hilde

Quatre gave her a nod "Yeah, I liked the symbolism, and because in about a minute you're all going to be in for a real treat."

The others turned back around and looked at the screen intently, suddenly out of the corner of the screen a fairly large object began moving in front of earth. A small smile began creeping on everyone's face as they realized they were looking at the moon as it orbited earth.

"It's so beautiful" Said Catherine as she wrapped an arm around Trowa's waist and held him close. Trowa looked down at her briefly and smiled, he then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

The room was near silent, with only the soft sound of Quatre playing the piano as they all watched the scene in front of them.

As Duo gazed at the screen he was reminded of a faint memory.

* * *

_I wonder how long I'll be able to see the moon like this..._

* * *

Duo smiled to himself as he remembered uttering those words on Howards ship "I remember back during the war I gazed at the moon when it was full, and wondered if it would be the last time I would ever see it like that. I wanted to appreciate how beautiful it was that night because I thought for certain I wouldn't be alive to see it that way again... I'm glad I was wrong."

Wu-Fei looked at him and smiled "I know what you mean, there were countless nights where I too thought the same thing, I'm sure all of us did at some point. It's crazy when you think about it, we were nothing but kids but the only thing we could think about was if we would survive to see the next day."

Relena looked at him "It was so unfair that you all had to carry that burden, I remember how everyone used to comment how innocent and pure you all were."

Quatre stopped playing and looked down "So innocent, so pure, I've always hated those words."

Everyone stared at him; a slight look of anger could be seen on his face.

"I don't see how anyone could ever call us that. Despite what people may think, there's nothing innocent and pure about us. Look what we did, we fought countless battles, we killed hundreds of people maybe even thousands, and we were only 15. The truth is that we lost all of our purity, all of our innocence the second we stepped into those suits, and we did it without hesitation."

There was a moment of silence; Quatre then looked at Relena "I apologize Relena, I wasn't mad at you. This is just something that has bothering me for a long time."

Relena gave him a slight nod "It's okay; I'm just not used to seeing you angry."

Trowa sighed "We're all just a little tense; I think I speak for everyone when I say were all nervous about tomorrow."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not nervous, I'm scared." Said Heero as he looked somberly at the screen

Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about, as long as I've know you I've never seen you scared of anything" Replied Duo

Heero lowered his head "Contrary to popular belief I am only human. I'm scared because I have everything to lose tomorrow; I'm scared because I may never see my wife... or any of you ever again. But the thing that scares me the most is that even if we win tomorrow, our job will never be over."

"What do you mean?" Asked Catherine

"He means that even if Kale dies, somewhere down the line, another enemy will arise. And when he does, we will have to fight it." Answered Wu-Fei

"But why you guys, why not anybody else?" Asked Hilde

Heero just sat there in silence; Trowa looked at her "Is not easy to explain why we do what we do. We all have our different reasons. I get that question all the time back at the circus. They say things like; why do you do it Trowa? But I don't tell them a thing. They wouldn't understand; but I can't blame them, most people wouldn't. They don't understand that this is the burden we've accepted whether we like it or not. Our suits are the most powerful weapons ever created. The five of us can takeover any nation, decimate any army. If we fight, then hundreds maybe even thousands won't have too. That is why I fight, so that no one else will have to experience our suffering, our pain."

Silence again descended upon them, Quatre decided to break up the tension and continued playing the piano. Everyone seemed to relax a little as the gentle tune resonated throughout the room.

Sally looked at him "What song is this? It sounds very familiar."

"Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, well the first part. Its a personal favorite of mine." said Quatre as he continued playing

Sally smiled "Well it's a very beautiful song Quatre."

The others nodded in agreement. Quatre continued playing the song till he reached the end, the others gave him a round of applause. Quatre smiled and gave them a slight bow "I'm glad you all enjoyed that, I think that's enough piano for one day."

Noin and him then got up and joined the others. As they sat down Noin looked over at Heero; he was just staring out at nothing. "You all right Heero? You don't look so good"

Heero glanced at her "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

"I hope that's all, you need to be healthy if you're going to lead us tomorrow." Said Catherine

Heero looked at her oddly "I'm not the leader."

"What are you talking about Heero? You're our best fighter." said Duo

"Being the strongest in battle has nothing to do with being a leader Duo. I know my abilities, and leading has never been one of them. That responsibility has always fallen on Quatre."

Quatre shook his head "How can I be the leader; our success in battle has only to do with us working as a team."

"That is true but you made us that team, you're the one who taught us to fight together as one. We were all individuals but you united us, you're a leader of men Quatre; whether your aware of it or not." Said Trowa

Quatre sighed "Maybe so, but tomorrow we will all have to be leaders in our own way. If it was just us then it be different, but with the rest of you out there we'll all have to be at our best to make sure we all make it out of this alive."

Wu-Fei looked down "That what scares me, not the dying part, but the fact that if I make a mistake it could cost the lives of anyone of you. If one of you died out there because of something I do..."

Noin placed a hand on his shoulder "Wu-Fei you cant place all of the burden on yourself, we all know and accept the risks"

Wu-Fei looked at her solemnly "I know, I guess its just fear. The strange thing is I'm not afraid of dying tomorrow, I would give my life for anyone of you in an instant, I'm just afraid for all of you."

"But you have so much to live for. I appreciate the gesture, but your life does have value to those who care about you." Said Relena

"It's just his way of dealing with the pressure, he tells me it helps him in battle if he feels like he has nothing to live for." Replied Sally

Heero looked around the room "That may be good for him but I believe we need to remember what were all fighting for. I used to think it was just for revenge but this goes much farther than that," He looked at Sally "You asked me before why I fight, now I'll tell you. I don't want to do this my entire life, more than anything in the world I want to have a family. But I don't want them to have to take this burden from us, I want them to be free from it. I want to give my children the life that none of us ever had. That is why I fight and why I'll never stop until I can give them the future they deserve."

Trowa smiled "I think we can all agree on that."

Wu-Fei nodded "Very well spoken and you said you're not a leader."

"He can when he needs to be." Said Quatre

Duo grinned "Yeah but most of the time that requires him to do too much thinking, he'd much rather blow things up."

Everyone including Heero, laughed at the remark. As they finished their drinks Relena turned and looked at the clock.

"It's getting late, I think now would be a good time for us to retire to our rooms. I'm pretty sure we would all like to spend some time with the ones we love before tomorrow."

Everyone agreed, they all stood up and said their goodbyes. They then headed to their rooms for what could be there last night together.

**Wu-Fei's Room**

Wu-Fei sat upright in his bed and looked around the room. He sighed heavily and laid back down on the bed.

"Can't sleep?"

Wu-Fei looked at Sally "Yeah, I can't stop thinking about tomorrow."

Sally leaned forward and kissed him softly; Wu-Fei paused, Sally pulled back and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Wu-Fei smiled at her "Nothing it's just that I not used to seeing this side of you. I guess it's because for the past couple of weeks we haven't been able to get as close as we use too."

Sally frowned "I know recently I've been finding myself being more of a mother figure than your girlfriend… that's kind of a scary thought."

Wu-Fei chuckled "That it is; I definitely will be glad when all this is over…"

He paused and thought over what he had just said. He looked at Sally and saw she was thinking about the same thing.

"Sally… I want you to know…"

"Don't say it Wu-Fei, I don't even want you to think about it."

Wu-Fei sighed, "That's the problem I can't stop. Usually when I got out to battle I go with the mindset that I got nothing to lose. But how can I do that this time? I have everything to lose, and that scares me more than anything, knowing what might happen if I…"

Sally quickly leaned forward and kissed him. Wu-Fei was at first taken aback, but he soon kissed her back. Sally broke the kiss and held his head in her hands. As he looked into her eyes she saw tears beginning to form.

"Wu-Fei… I don't want to think about losing you. You mean everything to me, and if you were too… I don't know if I could go on. I don't want you to be like this tomorrow, I need you to be at your best, so that you will make it out of this alive."

Wu-Fei looked down "I want too, but how?"

Sally stroked his cheek "Well think about it this way, this time your not going to face this alone, I will be at your side throughout it all, if Kale thinks for one second that I'm going to let you die without a fight, then he has no idea what he's in for. "

Wu-Fei looked up at her and smiled "I like that thought, to be honest despite the fact that I still don't like you being out there, the thought of us facing it together does make me feel better, thank you Sally... I love you"

Sally simply smiled "Your welcome Wu-Fei, I try my best." She kissed him and gave him a big hug "And I love you too_._"

**Duo's room**

Hilde arched her back and moaned Duo's name as she collapsed onto him. She wrapped her arms around him as she breathed heavily. Duo kissed her neck and looked into her eyes.

"Babe you're the best."

Hilde giggled, "I think I would have to disagree."

Duo kissed her again and held her close. He ran one hand up and down her back, and lightly stroked her hair with his other. As they laid together, he couldn't help but smile. Being with Hilde was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. The feeling of holding her in his arms, and being held in hers, was indescribable. It was almost enough to make him forget about the coming events…almost. He closed his eyes, he suddenly felt that same feeling he felt earlier at Quatre's mansion. It was then he realized that this might be the last time he would hold her like this. His stomach began twisting and he felt an overwhelming force take hold of his heart. His chest tightened, it became almost painful to breath. Thoughts of running away went through his mind over and over, threatening to overrun it. Suddenly he felt a hand touch his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Hilde looking at him "Duo… I know what you're thinking. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I'd wanted to do the same. But for us to leave now… it would endanger the lives of so many people. I cannot be that selfish, and you can't either. They need us by their side tomorrow, we must fight with them."

Duo let at a small sigh "I know it's just that I don't know if I can be at my best knowing what might happen."

Hilde grabbed one of his hands and placed it to her heart.

"Duo… you will always be a part of me no matter what. I love you and I always will, not even death can change that."

Duo smiled "I love you too babe, you always know what to say to ease my mind."

Hilde smiled and kissed him "It's what I'm here for."

**Trowa's Room**

Trowa was sitting on his bed thinking when he suddenly felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Hey,"

Trowa looked up at Catherine and smiled "Hi, what are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay." Replied Catherine

Trowa sighed, "I'm just tense, that's all."

Catherine placed her hands on the back of his neck "Let me try and help."

She then gently started massaging his shoulders. Trowa gave a slight moan of approval as Catherine's hands kneaded his skin "This is just what I needed, thank you."

Catherine nodded and continued. After awhile she began to move her hands lower, massaging all areas of his back. Trowa didn't say a word; he just breathed softly and enjoyed her touch.

Catherine bit her lip "_Well... it's now or never…_"

She reached around and began running her hands up and down his chest. Trowa's breath quickened, but he still didn't say anything. She then began placing soft kisses on his neck. Trowa's eyes snapped open; he immediately stood up and looked at her "Cathy, what are you doing? This isn't right."

Cathy looked up at him "What do you mean?"

"But you're, you and me, I…" stuttered Trowa

Catherine stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder "Trowa, were not related, it's okay, this is what I want."

Trowa looked down "But why do this, why now?"

Catherine smiled "Because I love you Trowa, and I'm tired of denying how I feel about you."

Trowa looked up at her face "I love you too Catherine... more than I could ever put into words. And I be lying if I didn't say I've thought of it too, But after everything we've been through… how do we go from here, how do we start?"

Catherine cupped his face his hands "How about we start with this," She brought her lips to his and gently kissed him and pulled back "And see what happens afterwords."

Trowa said nothing, but a small smile formed at his lips. In his heart he knew this is what he wanted, he pulled her close and kissed her again.

**Quatre's room**

Quatre walked into his room and saw Noin sitting on the bed, her head looking towards the floor. Quatre sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Noin, are you okay?"

Noin looked up at him, "Yeah… I'm just scared about tomorrow, there's a big difference between knowing the battles coming, and it being right in front of you. I want things to be okay, but I just dont know..."

Quatre pulled her in close and kissed her on the cheek. He then took her hand and held it tight. "Listen to me Noin; I'm not going out there to die tomorrow and neither are you, we will make it through this."

Noin looked down slightly "He said the same thing that day... I cant lose you Quatre, I wouldn't be able to go on..." She looked back up at him and saw him staring back at her. Without saying a word she leaned forward and softly kissed him, Quatre hesitated for a moment at first before kissing her back. She then broke the kiss and looked into his eyes "You know I love you Quatre."

Quatre just stared back at her for a moment before responding "I know, I do too."

Noin placed a hand over his "Then why do you hesitate?"

Quatre looked down towards the bed "I'm sorry, it's just... I've seen so many things go wrong Noin, The battles we fought, what happened with my father, Zechs..." He then looked back into her eyes "I want something to go right, just once... just..." Noin interrupted him by placing a hand on his face and slowly running it down his cheek. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers as he felt her arms wrap around him, he did the same and held her momentarily. Quatre then pulled back and stared back at her,"I love you Lucrenzia... with all my heart I do"

This time there was no hesitation as their lips met in a tender kiss. It was slow and soft at first, but with each passing second the kiss intensified. They slowly laid down on the bed. Quatre broke the kiss and once again looked into her eyes, he saw nothing but trust.

"Noin, if you want me to stop…"

Noin placed a hand on his cheek "Quatre… please, I want to know what it's like to be loved again… if only for tonight."

Quatre gently grasped her hand in his " Noin I don't want this to be a one night thing, as long as I'm still alive, I want to be with you."

Noin smiled as she felt a tear fall from her face "I wouldn't want it any other way, without you I'm lost, I'm yours for as long as you'll have me. " Quatre gently wiped away the tear, leaned forward and closed his eyes. He kissed her again this time with more passion than before. They wrapped their arms around each other and slowly laid down on the bed.

**MO-2**

Kale pressed a button and he Ramirez and Zen walked through the doors leading into the Mobile Doll hangar. They walked up too the edge of the balcony and looked down to survey the army. The suits were all in formation and were ready to launch at a minutes notice. Kale looked over at Zen; a look of pure satisfaction could be seen on his face. Zen looked at him and gave him a slight nod, he looked over at Ramirez who did the same. He then looked back at his army; smiled, and closed his eyes as he thought of the battle to come.

**Heero's room**

Heero walked up to the window and looked out into the darkness of space. He briefly looked back to the bed where Relena laid before looking back to the window. He placed a hand on the glass and lowered his head. Relena rose up from the bed and walked up behind him, draped in the bed sheet. She wrapped her arms around him and Held him close. Heero slowly turned around and look into her eyes. The bed sheet fell as he wrapped his arms around her placed a soft kiss on her lips.

**End Ch-6**

**End Part-7**

**No I'm not dead, I apologize for how long it took for this chapter to come out (Like almost a year) I actually finished this chapter a few months ago however I forgot to save it before my laptop died. After that I took a extended break from writing mainly out of frustration. However I'm back now and I will finish the story. Again I apologize for the wait, and I hope you enjoy the update. Also whether you loved it, hated it or found it meh, be sure to let me know what you think in a review. Its the only way I'll get better, thanks again!**

**Side note: I'd like to give a shout out and big thanks to the mass effect series for giving me inspiration to write the love scenes, in particular the scene between Quatre and Noin.**


End file.
